LLAMAS DE AMOR
by Amayituski
Summary: Tamahome ha traicionado a la sacerdotisa y a las estrellas de Suzaku. Miaka tiene el corazón destrozado, pero sus estrellas están ahí para apoyarla, en especial Tasuki que se convierte en alguien muy importante para ella. ¿Podrá ver la belleza y el amor que Tasuki tiene para ofrecerle? o acaso perdonará a Tamahome y le dará una segunda oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

Notas:

-La historia comienza unos días después de que Tamahome fuese drogado por Yui en el palacio de Kuto y la pelea entre Tasuki y Tamahome.

-el efecto de la droga que le dio Yui a Tamahome no es permanente y desaparece al cabo de algunos días.

-Tamahome no vuelve a Konan inmediatamente después, por tanto la lucha entre él y Hotohori no sucede.

-Amiboshi no se infiltra entre las estrellas de Suzaku. Sin embargo también ha desaparecido igual que en el manga/anime (aunque en otras circunstancias). Por tanto las estrellas de Seiryu también deben buscar el Shinzaho (tesoro de los dioses) para invocar a su dios.

Lo que ya ha pasado antes del comienzo de mi historia es lo mismo que en el anime/manga, y lo que haya podido cambiar lo relataré a través de flashbacks.

DISCLAIMER: ni la serie ni los personajes de FUSHIGI YUGI me pertenecen.

**_Capitulo 1. LA TRAICIÓN_**

-"Siempre estaremos juntos, me quedaré en este mundo contigo. Te amo"-

Tamahome no podía apartar esas palabras de su mente. ¿Cómo podía haber traicionado así a Miaka? Ahora lo veía claro. En la fría celda del Palacio de Kuto había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, ahora que los efectos de la droga psicotrópica que le había dado Yui por orden de Nakago habían pasado, los remordimientos venían sin cesar. -"Maldita droga" -pensó. Se acordaba de todo, todo el daño que había hecho a Miaka y a ese tal Tasuki, casi lo mata y era una estrella de Suzaku, igual que él. Aun así no podía evitar sentir envidia de él. Mientras él mismo infligía tanto daño a su amada, el pelirrojo había luchado por protegerla, había furia en esos ojos color ámbar mientras peleaban. ¿Quién era él para ella?- "Maldita sea! Y ahora ¿estoy celoso?" ¿Por qué demonios acepté ese estúpido trato con Nakago? He sido un idiota y un ingenuo…"-

FLASHBACK:

Tamahome fue guiado hasta una cámara donde había un trono y una escultura de un dragón. Allí sentado estaba un hombre alto de pelo rubio y ojos azules. –"¿Qué es lo que querrá de mí? ¿Quién es este hombre de aspecto extranjero? Solamente me dijeron que tenía un trabajo para ofrecerme. Necesito dinero para mi familia y siendo el palacio de Kuto pagarán bien, supongo…"- pensaba Tamahome mientras se acercaba a su interlocutor.

-"Hola Tamahome, permite que me presente. Soy Nakago, el general de Kuto. He hecho que te trajeran aquí porque tengo algo interesante que ofrecerte"- Nakago se inclinó hacia delante para fijar la mirada de Tamahome.

-"De qué se trata?"- contestó Tamahome un poco desconfiado.

-"Hemos oído que la sacerdotisa de Suzaku ha aparecido y que invocará al Dios Suzaku. Querríamos asegurarnos de que su proceso de invocación no ocasionará problemas a nuestro país. Tú como estrella de Suzaku que eres, podrías ser nuestro infiltrado y transmitirnos información relevante. El rey de Kuto está nervioso, está movilizando su ejército por miedo a una invasión de Konan ayudado por su dios."- el general hablaba calmadamente y su voz tenía una frialdad increíble.

-"¿De verdad? "-interrumpió Tamahome en un tono irónico-"Discúlpame pero tenía entendido que era Kuto quién quería entrar en guerra con Konan. La invocación de Suzaku era más bien para protegernos de vuestro país".- Tamahome frunció el ceñó sin apartar su mirada.

-"Creo que ambos países están a la defensiva a causa de la aparición de vuestra sacerdotisa, es por ello que te pido que nos informes periódicamente sobre los planes del emperador de Konan y las estrellas de Suzaku. Kuto quiere mantener la paz, pero si se ve amenazada no dudará en desplegar su ejército. Creo que es la única manera de convencer al rey de mi país de que las intenciones de Konan no son iniciar una guerra"- Nakago parecía convincente, al fin y al cabo no le faltaba razón. Siempre habían habido tensiones entre ambos países y la aparición de la sacerdotisa de Suzaku podría haber puesto en alerta al país de Kuto..

Al ver que Tamahome estaba pensativo, el general Nakago no dudó en insistir -"Escucha bien Tamahome, si aceptas darnos información de las estrellas de Suzaku y su sacerdotisa, a cambio nunca más tendrás que preocuparte por el dinero ni por tu familia"- le sonrió seductoramente- "Solamente quiero información, nada más. Gánate su confianza y todo irá bien".-

Tamahome pensaba en su condición de estrella de Suzaku. Era algo que no le importaba demasiado. Lo veía más bien como una mera ventaja para poder ganar dinero y poder mantener a su familia. Le daba igual el dios Suzaku o su invocación. Y además ahora que Miaka había vuelto a su mundo hace ya varios meses, era poco probable que volviera así que no habría tal invocación. Y de este modo podría ayudar a mantener la paz. Sin embargo, la gente no sabía que la sacerdotisa había desaparecido, era un as que Hotohori, el emperador de Konan, guardaba en su manga. No podía revelarlo, aún.

-"De acuerdo, si afirmas que mi familia tendrá todo lo que necesita y que jamás nos faltará dinero, acepto. Sin embargo quiero poner una condición… no haré nada que perjudique ni a mi país ni a las estrellas de Suzaku ni a la sacerdotisa por supuesto." – Tamahome miró seriamente a los ojos del general.

-"Por supuesto"- aceptó Nakago sin apartar los ojos de los de Tamahome.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

* * *

En el palacio de Konan la noche era tranquila, todos dormían a excepción de Miaka. Había salido a dar un paseo por los jardines, era una noche despejada y corría una brisa agradable. Hacía una semana que habían vuelto de Kuto. Tras la pelea de Tamahome y Tasuki, ella seguía intentado encontrar una explicación a todo lo ocurrido. Tamahome no era él mismo, su personalidad había sido alterada de alguna manera. Eso lo sabía. Pero había algo que era cierto. Tamahome trabajaba para Nakago. Él mismo lo confesó tras dejar a Tasuki inconsciente y ella sabía que no mentía. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes? Le había estado utilizando todo este tiempo. ¿Todo su amor había sido una mentira? Se sentía traicionada, él era una estrella de Suzaku, su deber era protegerla, ¿no? Ella había puesto en peligro a todos para traerlo de vuelta, ella había estado buscando a todas las estrellas de Suzaku para poder recuperarlo e invocar al dios, y después iban a permanecer juntos en este mundo, para siempre. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?– "Vamos Miaka, pasa página, debes olvidarte de él. No sirve de nada amar una mentira" – se decía a ella misma mientras asomaban lágrimas en sus ojos.- "Según lo que nos dijo Taitsukun, ante la ausencia de Tamahome debemos encontrar el Shinzaho para invocar a Suzaku y le pediré que me devuelva a mi mundo, con Yui." –Intentó convencerse a sí misma. Tenía el corazón destrozado. – "También le pediré que me haga olvidar, este dolor es insoportable".-Refunfuñó.

Sin darse cuenta se había detenido delante de la habitación de Tasuki. Había luz –"parece que él tampoco puede dormir. Puede que el dolor de sus heridas no le deje conciliar el sueño" –se sintió culpable.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Tasuki apareció de una pieza, totalmente recuperado.

-"¡Ah Miaka!, no esperaba encontrarte aquí. Mitsukake me ha curado POR FIN"- dijo con un aire de enojo- "pensé que me moría de aburrimiento ahí tumbado todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué diablos tardó tanto en curarme? En fin, quería estirar un poco las piernas y salí a dar una vuelta. ¿Qué haces tú a estas horas despierta? ¿No deberías estar descansando?"

-"Me alegro que ya estés bien"-dijo Miaka con un aire triste pero forzando una sonrisa- "no podía dormir así que yo también salí a pasear pero ya regresaba a mi habitación, buenas noches" – se despidió con la mejor sonrisa que podía fingir y se alejó. Se sentía increíblemente culpable de lo que había sufrido Tasuki por ella, en el momento de la pelea había tenido tanto miedo de perder a Tamahome que se olvidó completamente de Tasuki. No fue hasta que el pelirrojo cayó inconsciente que se dio cuenta de que tampoco hubiera soportado el perderle a él. Tasuki era su amigo. Siempre le hacía reír de una manera totalmente ingenua e inocente. Era arrogante y presumido, pero en el fondo era un sentimental y muy valiente. Pensando en ello se quedó dormida, tener a Tasuki con vida era como un bálsamo que la aliviaba.

Tasuki vió a Miaka alejarse. Ella era como un libro abierto, seguía triste y con el corazón destrozado por mucho que intentara ocultarlo. - "¡Maldito Tamahome! La próxima vez que me lo encuentre le daré una paliza que no olvidará".- Se sentía mal por su sacerdotisa. Ella estaba siempre tan alegre y llena de vida. Cuando la conoció por primera vez pensó que era una niña ñoña y chillona. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de su increíble personalidad y carisma. Aunque era una debilucha era valiente con una increíble fuerza de espíritu y no le importaba darlo todo por los demás. La admiraba. Así pues enseguida le inspiró confianza y decidió unirse a ella y sus estrellas. Por eso mismo verla así ahora le producía una inmensa tristeza. –"¡Bah!"- intentó quitarle importancia- "Lo superará, ella es fuerte y nos tiene ahora a su lado… La verdad que no sé qué es lo que habrá visto en ese bastardo de Tamahome… ¡Arrgghh Mujeres!" -gruñó levantando la mirada al cielo y cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza – "¡no hay quién las entienda!" y siguió su camino.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

Gracias por leer esta historia. Hace tiempo que la tenía en la cabeza y por fin me decidí a escribirla. Me siento muy feliz de poder compartirla con vosotros. Espero que os guste!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo. Aquí va el segundo capítulo. Os daréis cuenta de que los personajes secundarios no aparecen demasiado (Mitsukake, Chiriko, incluso Chichiri de momento), pero es por que prefiero centrarme en los personajes que me interesan para esta historia. Espero que os guste! Gracias por leer!

**_Capítulo_** 2: **_ARREPENTIMIENTOS_**

Era de noche, por la pequeña rendija de su celda entraban los destellos de la luna. Tamahome tenía que pensar cómo salir de allí. Quería volver al lado de Miaka y suplicarle una nueva oportunidad, así como a las demás estrellas de Suzaku. Pero ¿cómo? La celda estaba protegida por una barrera que anulaba sus poderes. Debía descansar, reponer fuerzas y trazar un plan para huir de Nakago. No sabía qué era más difícil, si huir de allí o volver con sus amigos. ¿Podrían ellos perdonarle? Y Miaka, ¿cómo iba a recuperar su confianza de nuevo? Pensó en la noche que se marchó al palacio de Kuto dejando a su sacerdotisa sola, incluso después de haber prometido que se quedaría.

FLASHBACK:

"Lo siento Miaka, juro que volveré y arreglaré esta situación"-susurró Tamahome mientras miraba a su amada dormir. Entonces salió del palacio de Konan en dirección a Kuto.

Cuando llegó, pidió ver a Nakago inmediatamente. Le llevaron a la misma sala donde acordaron el trato aquella última vez y allí estaba él, como siempre sentado en su trono y con esa mirada fría como el hielo.

-"Vaya Tamahome, me alegro de que hayas venido por fin. Espero que mis soldados te hayan tratado bien. No he tenido noticias tuyas desde la última vez que nos vimos. Aun no me has dado nada que nos sirva. Dime, ¿ya ha encontrado vuestra sacerdotisa a las demás estrellas?"- preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.

Desde el regreso de Miaka, Tamahome había estado dando evasivas a los soldados de incógnito de Kuto que le contactaban para obtener información de él. Tras ver cómo Nakago había manipulado a Yui y enterarse que ésta era la sacerdotisa de Seiryu, se dio cuenta de los planes de Nakago. Así que no quería tener nada que ver con él. Sin embargo temía sus represalias. Su familia podría correr peligro. Pero al fin decidió hacerle frente.

-"Lo siento pero no te daré nada. Soy una estrella de Suzaku y solo me has manipulado para conseguir reunir tú antes a las 7 estrellas de Seiryu y hacerte con el país de Konan una vez invocado el dios."- Tamahome dijo convencido.

-"¡Vaya vaya, qué osado! ¿Y qué va a ser de tu familia ahora? Si no me das lo que quiero ellos podrían…, salir mal parados. Sin dinero, con tu padre enfermo… Qué mala situación. Son vulnerables, alguien podría aprovechar esa debilidad…"- Nakago sonreía malévolamente.

-"¡No te atrevas a amenazarme! Jamás permitiré que les pase nada, y pobre de ti como te acerques a ellos"- Tamahome miró a su enemigo con furia.

-"Bueno, entonces ¿regresarás a Konan y les dirás que trabajabas para mí? No creo que se lo tomen muy bien, sobre todo tu sacerdotisa. Quédate conmigo, y yo te convertiré en alguien poderoso". Le ofreció Nakago.

-"No me interesa nada de lo que puedas ofrecerme, ya te dije lo que vine a decirte. Ahora me iré por donde he venido".- Tamahome se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la enorme sala.-"Kyaaaaaa!"- una barrera le electrocutó impidiéndole salir. Cayó de espaldas quedando semi inconsciente.

-"No creerás que te dejaré ir verdad? ¡Qué iluso!" – rió Nakago.- "Al parecer Yui se ha encaprichado de ti, y contigo aquí las estrellas de Suzaku no podrán hacer su invocación."

FIN DE FLASHBACK

* * *

Amanecía un nuevo día en el país de Konan. Los rayos del sol de la mañana entraban por la ventana de la habitación de Miaka despertándola de su sueño. –"¡Ojalá hubiese persianas!" se quejó molesta por tanta luz. No quería levantarse, deseaba quedarse en la cama todo el día y dormir. Dormir para no pensar. Pero debía seguir adelante. Por sus estrellas, sus amigos. Ellos habían estado a su lado protegiéndola, y ella a cambio, intentó suicidarse.-"Dios, qué idiota soy"- se regañaba. Estaba tan dolida y tan obcecada con Tamahome que no podía pensar en nada más. Ella era muy impulsiva, y casi comete el mayor error de todos: Abandonar a sus amigos. Ahora lo veía claro, ella era joven y toda una vida le esperaba… -"¿en mi mundo?" -pensó en alto. Además Tamahome no merecía tal sacrificio, morir por él cuando él jamás la había amado, todo había sido una mentira. Gracias a dios que Hotohori había estado allí para sacarla del pantano y salvarla. -"¡Hotohori!" –exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca. Debía hablar con él y aclararle sus sentimientos. Amaba a Hotohori pero no de la manera que él lo hacía. Además una vida de emperatriz no iba con ella. –"Aunque supongo que si amas de verdad a alguien no importa la clase de vida que tengas a su lado. El amor es suficiente"- ese pensamiento la hizo convencerse aún más de que no lo amaba así realmente. Decidida, se levantó de un salto y se preparó para ir a buscar a Hotohori y poder hablar con él lo antes posible. –"Cuanto antes ponga mi vida en orden, antes podré pasar página y avanzar" se animó a sí misma.

En el otro extremo del pasillo imperial, Nuriko abría la puerta de la habitación de Tasuki bruscamente.

–"¡Despierta dormilón que ya es de mañana! Miaka y tú siempre sois los últimos en levantaros. ¡Sois peor que niños pequeños!" –le gritó Nuriko a un Tasuki adormilado.

-"¡Joder Nuriko, que delicadeza la tuya! ¿Y por qué no vas y despiertas a Miaka primero y me dejas un poco en paz?"-refunfuñó Tasuki tapándose la cabeza con la sabana.

-"Porque como ya sabes, Miaka ha pasado un mal trago y necesita comprensión y apoyo, ¡Insensible!" – Le riñó Nuriko.

-"¿Y yo qué? Me acaba de curar Mitsukake, dame una tregua a mí también!"- suplicó Tasuki a Nuriko con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-"¡Tú lo que eres es un vago! Levántate y deja de remolonear, hoy tenemos que empezar a pensar un plan para hacernos con el Shinzaho"- Nuriko le arrancó la sábana a Tasuki de un tirón.

-"Está bien, está bien. Ya me levanto. Pero a propósito del Shinzaho, ¿crees que Miaka está preparada para emprender ese viaje? Quizás deberíamos esperar a que se recupere un poco más. Todo está muy reciente aún." – Tasuki se sentó en el borde de su cama y dejando de lado las bromas, su tono se volvió serio.

-"¿Estás preocupado por ella? Yo también lo estoy, pero si dejamos que pase más tiempo los de Seiryu podrían tomarnos la delantera. No podemos permitirlo."

-"Bueno sí, estoy preocupado. La veo apagada, y recuerda que hace solo unos días casi se quita la vida"- Tasuki se estremeció al recordarlo. Fue como una punzada en su corazón cuando vio a Hotohori sacar a Miaka del agua. Por un momento creyó que había muerto. – "Hotohori y su afán de protagonismo, si no hubiese estado tan herido, yo mismo la habría sacado de aquel maldito pantano y le hubiese dado un buen golpe en la cabeza por estúpida"- murmuró por lo bajo.

-"¿Qué murmuras Tasuki?-preguntó Nuriko curioso.

-"No, nada,… entonces, ¿crees que ella es capaz de volver a intentarlo?"

-"¿Suicidarse? Bueno, creo que estos días ha recapacitado; para bien o para mal, lo ocurrido le ha hecho madurar y ver que no solo existe Tamahome. Ella es fuerte, la ayudaremos a superarlo. Ya sabes Tasuki, tú eres experto en hacer reír" –rió Nuriko dándole una palmada en la espalda al pelirrojo que cayó de morros contra el suelo.

-"¡Oye oye! ¿Ahora que soy el payaso del grupo o qué?"- gruñó Tasuki levantándose del suelo.

-"Oh, no seas así, si te encanta hacerla reír, y a ella le encanta que la hagas reír" – Nuriko le guiñó un ojo a Tasuki divertido, haciendo que Tasuki se sonrojara ligeramente obligándole a apartar su cabeza hacia un lado.

-"Tú con tal de quedarte con Hotohori… cualquier cosa" – Dijo Tasuki con su sonrisa de medio lado devolviéndole así el golpe con otra palmada en la espalda.

-"¡Por favor! ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?" – Nuriko fingió indignación.-"Bueno, bromas aparte, dentro de unos días es el festival de las estrellas. Es el momento ideal para animar a Miaka. La sacaremos por la noche a divertirse, ¿qué te parece?"

-"¡Oh sí por favor!, un poco de diversión no me vendría nada mal, y unos tragos tampoco"- se le iluminó la cara al pelirrojo.

-"¡Tú siempre igual! Recuerda que es para animar a Miaka. ¡Es ella la que se tiene que divertir!" –volvió a reprenderle Nuriko.

-"Sí sí, mensaje recibido, pero seguro que se divierte más si nosotros nos divertimos también, ¿no?" – el argumento de Tasuki era válido para Nuriko.

-"Mira, por fin dijiste algo con sentido. ¡Muy bien Tasuki!"- le dijo Nuriko con sarcasmo.-"Pues no se hable más. Cuento contigo, voy a preguntar a ver si alguien más se apunta".- Nuriko salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor para desayunar junto a los demás.

* * *

Hotohori se encontraba en el salón imperial, trazando en un mapa la ruta a seguir para llegar hasta Hokkan. Había quedado en reunirse con todos allí después de desayunar para trazar un plan y decidir el momento de su partida. Él como siempre se había adelantado y había comenzado a mirar el mapa para saber qué ruta sería la más corta y la menos peligrosa. Por la puerta se asomó Miaka. –" Buenos días Hotohori, puedo pasar?" -preguntó tímidamente.

-"Por supuesto, llegas pronto. ¿Ya has terminado de desayunar?" – preguntó el emperador extrañado puesto que Miaka era siempre la última en terminar de comer. Comía tanto que incluso arrasaba con las sobras de los demás. Hotohori sonrió al pensar en ello.

-"Bueno, aún no he desayunado, es que me levanté tarde y… en fin, no importa. Desayunaré después."- algo grave debía ocurrir para que Miaka se saltara una comida pensó Hotohori. – "quería hablar contigo lo antes posible".-

-"¿Está todo bien Miaka? Me preocupas, tienes que comer y reponer fuerzas, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?" –el emperador empezó a inquietarse.

-"Bueno, emm… es que… Es sobre lo que me dijiste aquella noche, cuando me salvaste,… Lo siento mucho Hotohori. Sabes que te quiero mucho, y eres muy importante para mí, pero no te amo de ese modo. Pensé que quizá con el tiempo podría llegar a amarte, pero no sería justo ni para ti ni para mí forzar el amor de esa manera. Ninguno de los dos seríamos felices. Además no me veo siendo una emperatriz de un país, ¿sabes?"-rió Miaka para romper un poco el hielo. La conversación estaba siendo muy incómoda.

-"No te preocupes Miaka, lo entiendo. Y a decir verdad, ya me esperaba esa respuesta de tu parte. Jamás te vi convencida, pero después de lo sucedido, creí que podría hacerte olvidar a Tamahome. Ahora veo claro que eso lo tienes que hacer por ti misma. Aun así, yo siempre te amaré. No lo olvides. Y por supuesto, seguiré siendo tu estrella y te protegeré con mi vida."

Incluso si Hotohori esperaba esa negativa por parte de su sacerdotisa, muy en el fondo de su corazón albergaba una pequeña esperanza de que ella finalmente aceptara su proposición. Así pues, como de costumbre, aparentó calma y comprensión, pero por dentro algo se le rompió. Él soñaba desde pequeño encontrar a su sacerdotisa. Estaba convencido que sería una persona especial, y no se equivocaba. Pero su amor no era correspondido.

-"Gracias Hotohori. Aprecio todo lo que haces por mí. De verdad, jamás lo olvidaré"-Miaka le miró con unos ojos rebosantes de sinceridad y agradecimiento.

Justo en ese mismo instante abrió la puerta de la sala Chichiri. –"Espero no interrumpir nada, si?"

-"Tranquilo Chichiri, pasa. Os estábamos esperando"- mintió el emperador. Aunque realmente la conversación había llegado a su fin.

Enseguida llegaron también Mitsukake con Chiriko y finalmente Nuriko con Tasuki.

-"¡Ah Miaka estás ya aquí!"- Exclamó Tasuki –" y yo que pensaba que andabas tarde porque te habías quedado dormida! Me pareció raro que no vinieras a desayunar, así que cogí algunos bollos para…." -De pronto los bollos junto con la mano de Tasuki estaban dentro de la boca de Miaka. – "¡Eeehh! ¡Oyeeee! No te comas mi mano también! Ni siquiera me has dejado acabar de hablar!"

-"Lo siento Tasuki, es que tenía mucha hambre, gracias por los bollos, pero… ¿acaso no habían más? Qué tacaño eres!" – le dijo Miaka medio en broma.

-"Serás desagradecida, yo que pienso en tu bienestar!" – Dijo un enfadado Tasuki golpeándola en la cabeza.

-"ajajajaja, era broma hombre, no te pongas así. De verdad, te lo agradezco." – Miaka le echó una mirada de cachorrito y Tasuki no pudo seguir enojado, así que le sonrió.

Tasuki no había pasado por alto que Miaka y Hotohori habían estado a solas. Él sabía que el emperador estaba enamorado de su sacerdotisa, y que éste se le había declarado en varias ocasiones (había estado escuchando sus conversaciones tras la puerta junto con Nuriko), pero ignoraba de que había hablado esta vez. ¿Miaka habrá aceptado su proposición de ser su emperatriz? Por alguna razón la idea no le hacía ninguna gracia. –"No veo a Miaka siendo la esposa de un emperador, le pega más ser la esposa de un jefe de bandidos"- Tasuki se sorprendió de pensar esto.- "¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?" – frunció el ceño.

-"Tasuki, ¿estás bien, si?"- preguntó Chichiri.- "Pareces ausente, si?"

-"Eh qué?"- despertó Tasuki de su ensoñación. – "Decías algo?".

-"Vamos a preparar la ruta hasta Hokkan para buscar el Shinzaho. Tasuki atiende por favor"- Intervino Hotohori. – "Bien, el ejército de Kuto está atacando aldeas cerca de la frontera con Konan. Lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que yo debería quedarme aquí para mantener la calma en nuestro país. Si el emperador desapareciese en estos momentos se generaría mucha desconfianza entre la gente. Desgraciadamente no podré acompañaros. Pero he estado mirando el mapa y creo que la mejor ruta a seguir sería por aquí" – el emperador mostró a sus amigos la ruta que había trazado en el mapa. – "Será un poco más largo, pero creo que es la menos peligrosa."

-"Y ¿cuándo está previsto partir?" – preguntó Mitsukake.

-"Lo ideal es partir lo antes posible, pero el barco que voy a poner a vuestra disposición tardará algunos días aún en estar listo. Yo diría que estará listo dentro de una semana."

-"¡Perfecto!" dijo Nuriko pensando en el festival de las estrellas que se celebraba dentro de 2 noches.- "Entonces descansemos hasta entonces, y es más, podríamos salir la noche del festival de las estrellas. Es pasado mañana, nos vendría bien un poco de diversión antes de emprender el viaje, que seguro será duro. ¿Qué dices Miaka?" – se dirigió a la sacerdotisa con gran entusiasmo.

-"¿Festival de las estrellas? ¿Y qué es eso?" – Miaka preguntó con curiosidad.

-"Es una fiesta que se hace en las calles de toda la ciudad, hay juegos, música, fuegos artificiales… y comida" – Nuriko añadió esto último con más énfasis para atraer la atención de Miaka.

-"¡Me apunto!" -gritó Miaka al oir la palabra "comida". – "¿qué dices Hotohori? ¿Podemos ir? Por fa,por fa!" – le suplicó Miaka con toda la ilusión del mundo.

-"Jajaja, por supuesto. Me parece muy buena idea" – rió Hotohori- "Pero yo no podré ir. Tengo muchísimo trabajo atrasado y debo ponerme al día cuanto antes. Pero disfrutad vosotros"- Hotohori mintió, podría perfectamente ir con ellos con un atuendo de incógnito, nadie le reconocería, y su trabajo podría esperar un día más. Pero quería poner un poco de distancia entre él y su sacerdotisa. Estar a su lado sin ser correspondido era muy duro para él. Sin embargo el no poder acompañarla en su búsqueda del Shinzaho le carcomía por dentro. Era cierto que no podía abandonar su país, era muy arriesgado. Pero no le gustaba la idea de dejar sola a Miaka en un viaje como este. No tenía opción. Debía confiar en que sus compañeros cuidarán de ella y la protegerán.

Siguieron hablando y planeando todo lo necesario para el viaje. Debían tener en cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle.

* * *

Mientras tanto en los subsuelos del palacio de Kuto, Tamahome seguía encerrado. Estaba sentado en el frío suelo de piedra, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y las manos agarradas alrededor de sus rodillas. Yui bajó a traerle algo de comida y agua. Hacía días que no comía nada y estaba preocupada.

-"Hola Tamahome, ¿cómo te encuentras?"- preguntó Yui con compasión.

-"Estoy bien" – Tamahome contestó secamente y sin mirar a su interlocutora.

-"Mira, te he traído agua y algo de comer. Necesitas alimentarte, si no caerás enfermo. Toma" – se agachó y le deslizó la bandeja por el suelo.

-"Gracias pero no tengo hambre" – Tamahome ni si quiera se movió y siguió sin mirarla.

-"Lo siento Tamahome. No me gusta verte así, me siento muy mal porque estés aquí encerrado. Voy a hablar con Nakago para que te libere. Yo te amo y quería que estuvieses a mi lado. Pero no así…" – Tamahome no respondió y Yui suspiró. –"Entiendo que no me perdones."- se levantó y se fue por donde vino.

Tamahome suspiró en cuanto Yui se marchó. Ella le había dado esa droga que le hizo enfrentarse a sus compañeros y dañar a Miaka. No era tan fácil perdonarla. Aunque sabía que estaba manipulada por Nakago y que fue él quien le instó a drogarlo. Quizá algún día ella misma se daría cuenta de que estaba en el bando equivocado, pero él ya no podía hacer nada más por ella. Miró al cielo y pensó en Miaka. – "¿Qué estará haciendo ella ahora? Seguro me odiará con todas sus fuerzas. Si tan solo pudiese verla una vez más y explicarle lo sucedido… Si tan solo pudiese besarla una vez más…"

CONTINUARÁ…

Bueno, hasta ahora ha sido un poco todo bla bla bla, pero es el preámbulo. Os prometo que la cosa se pone interesante ;)

Por favor, dejadme algún comentario para ver si os gusta. Me animaría a seguir escribiendo. Gracias de nuevo!


	3. Chapter 3

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Ni el manga/anime ni los personajes de Fushigi Yuugi me pertenecen.

Hola de nuevo, espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo.

**_Capítulo 3: Insomnio_**

Era un nuevo día, la víspera del festival de las estrellas. En el palacio de Konan, uno a uno llegaban al comedor para desayunar. Como de costumbre Tasuki y Miaka eran los últimos. Tasuki entró al comedor bostezando y Miaka estaba llena de energía esa mañana. Se sentaron en los dos asientos que quedaban libres, uno al lado del otro.

-"¡Qué bien! ¡Mañana ya es la noche del festival de las estrellas! Tengo muchas ganas de salir a ver el ambiente. Nunca he salido de noche antes en vuestro mundo." – Miaka estaba entusiasmada.

-"Me alegra verte contenta al fin Miaka, así que después de desayunar iremos al centro de la ciudad a hacer algunas compras para mañana".- comentó Nuriko con una gran sonrisa.

-"¿Algunas compras? ¿Qué hay que comprar?" – preguntó Miaka curiosa con la boca llena.

-"Es una sorpresa, cuando estemos en la ciudad te lo diré" – le contestó Nuriko guiñándole un ojo.

"¡Oh vamos! Dinos qué es, no nos dejes con la intriga"- insistió Tasuki.

-"Son cosas de mujeres". – le dijo Nuriko sacándole la lengua.

-"Ya estás otra vez, con eso. ¡Pero si eres un hombre!" – le dijo Tasuki mientras se metía un bollo en la boca.

-"¡Pero entiendo más de mujeres que tú, ignorante de la vida! tienes mucho que aprender de mí si algún día quieres conquistar a una mujer. Por dios, eres tan bruto!" – Nuriko se cruzaba de brazos mientras le reprendía.

-"¿Conquistar a una mujer? ¡Por favor!" exclamó Tasuki arrogante" –"estás hablando con Genrou, el líder de los bandidos. No hay mujer que se resista a mis encantos. No es que me interese lo más mínimo, pero muchas mujeres han caído a mis pies gracias a mis artes de seducción. Es divertido, aunque no busco nada más lejos que eso." – dijo Tasuki presumiendo con orgullo.

Miaka no podía parar de reír, al igual que sus compañeros. Era muy divertido ver a Tasuki y Nuriko discutir. A Nuriko le encantaba hacerle rabiar, y Tasuki siempre entraba al trapo.

-"¡Tasuki, qué sorpresa!.- exclamó Hotohori queriendo averiguar más- "Siempre dices que odias a las mujeres, pero realmente has intimado con algunas…" – le lanzó un guiño burlón.

-"¿Eeeehhh? Esto… bueno…" – se sonrojó Tasuki – "Son una molestia, solo saben dar problemas, pero a veces hay que darle una alegría al cuerpo, ya me entiendes…, jejeje"- se pasó una mano por detrás de su cabeza escondiendo su incomodidad.

Miaka no perdía detalle de la conversación. ¿Tasuki con una mujer? Bueno, no le sorprendió. Él era muy atractivo, recordó la primera vez que lo conoció, cuando él la secuestró y la cargó al hombro. En ese momento no pudo verle la cara. Solamente veía la parte de atrás de su cabeza, con ese pelo rojo ardiente como las llamas. Sintió su agarre fuerte en sus muslos, con sus manos ásperas. Después escuchó su voz, tan varonil, con ese acento tan suyo. Luego en la cabaña él había sido muy brusco, tirándola de malas maneras al suelo. Y entonces pudo verlo bien. Cuando se quitó la túnica, pudo apreciar que era un chico alto y fuerte, algo más mayor que ella; alzó su vista hasta su cara, descubriendo esos ojos color ámbar que brillaban ante la tenue luz de la habitación con esa mirada de "chico malo". Sus cabellos del color del fuego llamaban la atención como un incendio que no se puede apagar. Por último echó un vistazo a sus joyas,…-"¿joyas?"-se dijo Miaka fascinada por el chico misterioso que la había secuestrado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Consideraba las joyas más bien un complemento para mujeres, pero para su sorpresa, los collares y pendientes que llevaba le hacían aún más masculino. Cuando sonrió, un colmillo asomó de su boca dándole a su atractivo un toque especial. Por supuesto intentó besarla. "Supongo que lo hizo para intimidarme, no creo que en realidad lo hubiera hecho, era parte de su juego"- eso creía ella. Sin embargo, no le tuvo ningún miedo y le plantó una bofetada en la cara. Todo lo que pasó después, hizo que ella quisiera ayudarle a recuperar su liderazgo como jefe de los bandidos. En realidad ella quería que él fuese Tasuki, así que cuando se volvieron a encontrar en la aldea de los resucitados, se sintió muy feliz. Además enseguida encajó bien en el grupo. Se llevaba especialmente bien con Nuriko, a pesar de sus disputas (sonrió para sí misma), y con Chichiri; y Chiriko le tenía una gran admiración. Estaba tan contenta de haberlos conocido a todos… su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto Tamahone vino a su mente.

-"Miaka estás muy callada" – Nuriko interrumpió sus pensamientos.-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Oh sí, solo… pensaba en lo feliz que soy teniéndoos a todos a mi lado. Siento haberos preocupado. Prometo que no os abandonaré. ¡Nunca!" – la sacerdotisa afirmó con rotundidad y sinceridad.

Todos quedaron perplejos ante tal confesión. Cada uno de ellos había estado preocupado por su estado de ánimo, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar cómo se sentía. Tasuki rompió el silencio.

-"¡Estupendo! ¡Celebrémoslo mañana en el festival de las estrellas!" – Tasuki gritó mostrando sus característicos colmillos. Miaka asintió dedicándole su mejor sonrisa, esta vez sin necesidad de forzarla.

Por la tarde, como acordado, Nuriko y Miaka fueron a la ciudad. Entraron a una tienda de telas donde confeccionaban ropa a medida. Desde túnicas hasta vestidos de todos los colores y formas.

-"Miaka, escoge la tela que más te guste" – le dijo Nuriko amablemente.

-"¿Eeeeh? ¿De verdad? Pero todas parecen muy caras"

-"No te preocupes por eso, el emperador se encarga de los gastos. Además no pretenderás salir vestida con la ropa de tu mundo. Llamarías demasiado la atención"– la empujó hacia la sala donde guardaban las telas más exquisitas.

-Miaka estaba maravillada ante semejantes telas, todas tejidas a mano, tan delicadas y con preciosos bordados. No sabía cuál elegir. ¡Por dios, le gustaban todas!

Tras una hora de mirar y dudar mil veces entre tanta variedad, Miaka eligió una tela de seda en color berenjena oscuro. Contenía motivos florales de diferentes tamaños, bordados a mano en rosa palo, rojo y amarillo.

Para completar su atuendo, escogió también un lazo de color rosa palo para atar su vestido y unas sandalias a juego con la tela.

La modista cogió sus medidas y les dijo que pasaran al día siguiente a recoger el vestido ya confeccionado.

-"¡Qué bien Nuriko, tengo tantas ganas de que sea ya mañana!"- dijo Miaka entusiasmada.

-"Lo pasaremos genial, ¡ya lo verás!" – Nuriko se enganchó a su brazo y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a palacio.

* * *

Tamahome escuchó que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Eran dos soldados que venían a sacarle de su celda y llevarle ante Nakago. Se encontraba tan débil que ni siquiera se resistió. Hacía días que no comía nada. Los soldados le dejaron en el aposento del general y salieron por la puerta.

-"¿Qué quieres de mí ahora? ¿Has decidido matarme ya?" –le dijo un desafiante Tamahome a Nakago.

-"¿Matarte? Qué poco divertido."-soltó una risita. –"Yui me ha pedido que te deje ir. Al principio me negué, pensaba dejarte morir de hambre y tristeza en tu celda, pero creo que aún podrías sernos útil" – se acercó a Tamahome y le cogió de la barbilla, obligándole a levantar la vista hacia él.- "Viajarás con nosotros en busca del Shinzaho".

-"¿Y qué te hace pensar que no me escaparé?" –Tamahome se deshizo de su agarre.

-"No lo harás. Para la sacerdotisa y sus guerreros eres un traidor. No tienes donde ir. Y para asegurarme de que no escapes, irás siempre conmigo como escolta. Hasta que partamos eres libre de ir por el palacio, tendrás tu propia habitación con todas las comodidades. Te advierto que todas las salidas están vigiladas, así que si intentas huir lo sabré y te encontraré." – Nakago le dio la espalda e hizo entrar a los soldados. –"¡Guardias! Escoltad a nuestro invitado hasta su habitación, que no le falte de nada".

Tamahome estaba confuso. ¿Por qué no le encerraba en la celda de nuevo sin más? No iba a permitir que lo manipulara igual que a Yui. Él ya había descubierto qué clase de monstruo era Nakago, pero no entendía tanta amabilidad de repente. No importaba, era una buena ocasión para conocer mejor al enemigo y quizá podría hacer algo útil por sus amigos y recuperar así su confianza. Y la de Miaka. Cuánto la extrañaba, le dolía el alma al recordar sus ojos, su sonrisa, su buen humor,… sus labios… ¡Dios! Necesitaba verla una vez más, poder tocarla, besarla, decirle que la amaba tanto…

Los soldados llevaron a Tamahome hasta sus aposentos y se marcharon. Era una habitación lujosa. Alguien le había dejado preparado en la mesa una bandeja con comida que lucía deliciosa.–"¡No se hable más! Repondré fuerzas y quizá se me ocurra algo para poder deshacerme de ese bastardo" – comió como si no hubiera un mañana y se echó en la confortable cama quedando sumido en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Miaka se despertó en mitad de la noche sobresaltada. Había tenido una pesadilla que la había dejado inquieta. Soñó que Tamahome volvía a por ella para matarla. Pero eso no era lo peor. En su sueño, Tasuki intentaba protegerla luchando a muerte contra Tamahome. Fue como aquella noche en Kuto, solo que esta vez el desenlace era la muerte de su guerrero bandido. No podía quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes de un Tamahome despiadado pateando una y otra vez a un Tasuki moribundo. Salió de su habitación con una bata por encima de sus hombros para tomar aire fresco y despejar su cabeza. Se apoyó en la barandilla de la balconada que daba a los jardines. Una vez más, la noche era despejada. Miaka miró el cielo sin luna cubierto de estrellas brillantes. Su mente no podía desconectar. ¿Y si en su búsqueda del Shinzaho volvía a encontrarse con Tamahome? Ahora eran enemigos, él seguramente acompañará a Yui y Nakago junto con los otros de Seiryu a por el tesoro de los dioses. ¿Qué haría ella? Por si no era poco estar enemistada con su mejor amiga, ahora también tendría que enfrentarse con su ex amado. No quería que ninguno de los dos muriera a causa de esa guerra. ¿Cómo iba a arreglar toda esta situación? El estómago se le hizo un nudo solo de pensarlo.

-"Hey Miaka! Otra vez tú por aquí a estas horas de la noche?"- Miaka saltó del susto girando la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando la voz que la había llamado, hasta que vio aTasuki sentado al lado del estanque un poco más abajo. –"¡Luego no te extrañes que seamos los últimos en levantarnos por la mañana! Nuriko nos volverá a reñir una vez más!" – gritó desde su posición. Le hizo un gesto a su sacerdotisa para que se acercara.

Miaka se cerró la bata y bajó las escaleras que llevaban a los jardines llegando hasta donde estaba Tasuki. –"¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?" Le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-"Yo pregunté primero! Jejeje" – Rió Tasuki.- "Parece que los dos tenemos problemas para dormir".- estiró las piernas apoyando sus manos en la hierba por detrás y levantó su mirada al cielo.

-"¿Hay algo que te preocupe? "– le preguntó Miaka

-"Nah, nada de eso, es solo que estoy acostumbrado a vivir de noche, ya me entiendes, los bandidos tenemos la mala costumbre de trasnochar. Lo de levantarme pronto no va conmigo, sabes?"- Tasuki giró su cabeza para mirarla y echarle una de sus sonrisas.-"¿y qué hay de ti? Sigues comiéndote la cabeza por lo que pasó en Kuto?"- Tasuki había acertado.

-"En fin, supongo que no puedo ocultárselo a mi compañero de insomnio." – le devolvió la sonrisa. Después dobló las rodillas y rodeó sus piernas con las manos.- "No me malinterpretes, estoy feliz de estar aquí con todos vosotros, pero por las noches, cuando todo está en calma, mi cabeza se pone a funcionar y pensamiento terribles me impiden conciliar el sueño." –Miaka agachó la cabeza y miró sus pies.

-"¿Es por Tamahome? ¿Te da miedo volverlo a ver?" – la voz de Tasuki sonó seria.

-"Noooo, bueno, sí! Bueno…, no sé… ¿olvídalo quieres? No quiero aburrirte con mis tonterías."-De repente Miaka se sentía incómoda hablando de Tamahome con Tasuki.

-"¡Vamos! No te preocupes mujer! Estando el gran Genrou a tu lado para protegerte, nadie podrá tocarte ni un pelo. Y como ese Tamahome vuelva a intentar hacerte algo, haré una barbacoa con su maldito trasero!" – Tasuki agitaba sus manos como si estuviese usando su abanico.

Miaka rió brevemente por los esfuerzos de su amigo por animarla.

-"En realidad no me preocupa tanto lo que me pueda pasar a mí, si no lo que le pueda pasar a la gente que quiero, mis amigos. Vosotros." – Miaka le miró fijamente a los ojos y Tasuki se perdió en ellos. _"¡Demonios! No puedo dejar de mirarla; de querer protegerla, consolarla,… besarla;…"_ Tasuki se sonrojó por este pensamiento. _"¿Besarla? ¿He pensado en besarla?"_ los ojos de Tasuki daban vueltas en espiral. Gracias a los dioses que Miaka ya había apartado sus ojos de los suyos y ahora miraba el cielo. _"¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?"_ pensó Tasuki confundido. –"Gracias por escucharme Tasuki, eres un buen amigo.- "Miaka puso una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo- "Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya, Nuriko nos gritará mañana de nuevo si no bajamos a tiempo para el desayuno"- le sonrió Miaka mientras se levantaba.

-"Sí, tienes razón. Me quedaré 5 minutos más aquí y después me iré a dormir, prometido."- le hizo el signo del "ok" con sus dedos.

Se despidieron saludando con la mano y Miaka desapareció.

\- "¡Qué demonios!" – dijo Tasuki por lo bajo mientras se echaba hacia atrás tirándose sobre la hierba y estirando sus brazos sobre ella.

CONTINUARÁ...

La mayoría de los fanfics de Fushigi Yuugi que hay por aquí son en inglés, así que no se si alguien leerá mi historia. Espero que sí. Por favor no dudéis en dejar un comentario y si hay alguna cosa en mi historia que se pueda mejorar. La verdad que no soy muy buena escribiendo, jeje.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4: El festival de las estrellas_**

Era de mañana, todos se habían sentado a desayunar en el comedor del palacio de Konan. Charlaban entre sí animadamente a excepción de Miaka y Tasuki cuya cara de sueño era más que evidente y no paraban de bostezar.

-"Tengo tanto sueño que no puedo ni comer… Tasuki aliméntame" dijo Miaka con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y abriendo la boca.

-"¡Oye! ¡Que yo también tengo sueño!" – Tasuki le pegó un golpe en la cabeza.

-"¡Vosotros dos! ¿Se puede saber qué diablos hacéis por las noches? ¡Porque dormir está claro que no!" – Dijo Nuriko mirando a ambos con cara de enfadado. Todos centraron su atención en los culpables.

-"Bueno…, es que tengo problemas para conciliar el sueño, y nunca he sido muy de madrugar jijiji" – Miaka dijo soltando una risita culpable.

-"Lo mismo para mí"- dijo Tasuki indiferente. Nuriko le miró frunciendo el ceño. –"¿Qué? Soy un bandido, estoy acostumbrado a vivir de noche." – añadió Tasuki al ver a los demás esperando algo más concreto. La respuesta pareció convencerles.

-"Pues esta noche salimos, así que ya podéis dormir una buena siesta para que no estéis demasiado cansados y parezcáis unos zombies." – Nuriko no quería perderse esta ocasión de pasárselo bien.

-"Si queréis puedo daros unas hierbas medicinales para dormir." – dijo Mitsukake. –"Son totalmente inofensivas, relajan el cuerpo ayudando a conciliar el sueño. Tomadlas en infusión antes de acostaros."

-"¡Eso sería genial! ¡Gracias Mitsukake!" – Miaka le agradeció.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, Miaka y Tasuki se tomaron una infusión de esas hierbas que Mitsukake les dio y se fueron cada uno a su habitación para intentar dormir un poco. Nuriko se encargaba de ir a la ciudad a recoger el vestido que debía estar ya listo. Miaka se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Como de costumbre, su mente empezó a divagar. Pensó en la noche que le esperaba, quería pasárselo bien y olvidarse de sus preocupaciones. A pesar de que solo saldrían Nuriko, Tasuki y ella, estaba contenta. En los últimos días ellos habían formado un trío inseparable. Se llevaban muy bien, y se divertían mucho juntos. Tasuki y Miaka eran parecidos, un poco como niños y los dos igual de mete patas. Nuriko era como su madre, siempre detrás de ellos riñéndolos, pero también era su compañero de fechorías. Él era como una mejor amiga, aunque fuese un hombre. Chichiri estaba demasiado ocupado con su entrenamiento y meditación. Se tomaba muy en serio su papel de mago y quería progresar para poder proteger al grupo en el viaje que iban a emprender. Aun así, ella siempre acudía a él cuando necesitaba consejo. Mitsukake era un hombre maduro, bastante más mayor que ella y le tenía mucho respeto. Admiraba sus conocimientos sobre medicina. Su rol como sanador en el grupo era muy importante. Hotohori era muy sabio a pesar de su juventud, era un hombre muy guapo y presumido, pero esto último a Miaka le daba risa. Para ella era alguien especial, alguien que no tuvo reparos en amarla aun sabiendo que amaba a otro hombre; nunca dejó de velar por ella y todavía lo hacía. A pesar de que no poseía modales ni protocolo, de que era una chica sencilla y de lo más normal que se pueda encontrar en cualquier mundo, él se enamoró de ella. Últimamente se había distanciado un poco, supuso que la causa se debía a sus sentimientos no correspondidos. Necesitaba algo de espacio. Y finalmente Chiriko. Era un niño pero envidiaba su gran voluntad e inteligencia. Siempre estaba esforzándose en sus estudios para sacar las oposiciones. Algo que Miaka no conseguía.-"¡Oh no!, debería de estudiar un poco para los exámenes de ingreso…" y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

* * *

Tasuki se despertó después de un sueño reparador, se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazos "¡Uuuuuffff qué bien he dormido!".-Salió de su habitación para tomar un baño que le espabilara y después bajó al comedor para comer algo. Allí se encontraban todos que ya habían terminado prácticamente de cenar. Ordenó un plato y se dispuso a comer. De repente se dio cuenta de que Miaka y Nuriko no estaban. "¿Se habrán ido sin mí? Aún no ha anochecido"- pensó.

-"¿Ehh donde están Nuriko y Miaka?" – preguntó a los demás.

-"Cenaron antes y dijeron que tenían que prepararse para salir" – respondió Chiriko que se encontraba a su lado.

Al terminar la cena, todos salieron uno a uno del comedor dirigiéndose al hall principal del palacio. Tasuki los siguió intrigado.

-"¿Qué pasa, a dónde van todos?" –preguntó a Chichiri que caminaba a su lado.

-"Nuriko dijo que esperásemos en el hall después de cenar, si. Al parecer fue con Miaka para ayudarle con su vestido nuevo, si."-le contestó con la máscara puesta.

-"¿Vestido nuevo?" – preguntó Tasuki curioso.

-"¿No te acuerdas? Ayer fueron a una sastrería a elegir la tela, si. Y Nuriko fue a recogerlo hoy, si." – le dijo Chichiri dándole un toque en la cabeza con su bastón.

-"Ah claro, era eso lo que iban a comprar, y ¿por qué Miaka necesitaría ayuda para vestirse? "– protestó.

-"Al parecer Miaka no sabe cómo debe ponérselo y Nuriko la está ayudando, si. Ya sabes, es un vestido típico de aquí, ella no está acostumbrada a llevar prendas de nuestro mundo, si. Es por precaución, no conviene que llame la atención con sus ropas extranjeras, habrá mucha gente, si."

Llegaron a los pies de la escalinata del hall y Nuriko apareció de repente en lo alto de las escaleras. –"¡Tachán! Os presento a la chica que vino de otro mundo y se convirtió en nuestra sacerdotisa"- anunció con orgullo.

Tasuki y Chichiri interrumpieron su conversación y todos miraron hacia arriba expectantes. Detrás de Nuriko apareció una Miaka con las manos juntas delante de ella y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Nunca había vestido ropa de este mundo y se sentía extraña, pero se veía linda.

Uno tras otro la miraron boquiabiertos y soltando varios "oh". Los ojos de Tasuki se abrieron de par en par y pensó que su boca llegaría hasta sus pies. Nunca había visto a Miaka tan hermosa. Siempre la había visto con ese traje que ella llamaba uniforme escolar y otros atuendos de lo más extraños que mostraban más carne de lo que las chicas de su mundo dejaban ver. Aunque eso no le disgustaba lo más mínimo. Sin embargo el vestido que llevaba esta noche le quedaba como un guante. Era un vestido tipo kimono que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, en un color que iba perfectamente con su tono de piel y cabello. Flores bordadas a mano decoraban la tela. Un lazo grueso con doble vuelta en su pequeña cintura y que se ataba por detrás impedía que el vestido se abriera, dejando el escote en "V" y permitiendo tener una ligera abertura a nivel de las piernas para poder caminar más cómodamente. Las mangas se ensanchaban a lo largo de sus brazos hasta sus muñecas. Las sandalias también iban a juego con su atuendo. Absolutamente todo estaba en armonía. Se había arreglado el cabello, atado en esta ocasión hacia un lado, cayéndole por su hombro izquierdo hasta su pecho, y con una flor roja a modo de decoración. Sus flequillos también habían sido peinados hacia un lado, cayéndole mechones a ambos extremos de su redondeada cara, afinando así sus rasgos. También llevaba un ligero maquillaje y su tono natural de labios había sido resaltado con un lápiz labial. Parecía más mayor. -"¡Dios!, es realmente toda una mujer. ¡Y malditamente atractiva!" – pensó Tasuki todavía con la boca abierta. Poco le faltaba para babear.

Nuriko bajó las escaleras con Miaka, y Tasuki no la perdió de vista ni un segundo, mirándola de arriba abajo, deleitándose con el bello panorama. Miaka que de costumbre era torpe, bajaba las escaleras grácil cual dama de la nobleza. Pero en el último escalón, tropezó y a punto estuvo de caerse. Tasuki con su velocidad de rayo, la atrapó antes de que llegara al suelo. Ella estaba apoyada en su pecho y él la tenía agarrada alrededor de su cintura. Eso hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

-"Gracias Tasuki, como siempre... No me acostumbro a andar con un vestido tan largo, jeje" – Miaka se separó de su agarre y puso su mano detrás de su cabeza soltando una risita. – "Bueno, ¿qué tal estoy? Me veo un poco rara, la verdad".

-"Estás preciosa Miaka, si. La ropa de nuestro mundo te sienta genial, si. Deberías vestirte así más a menudo, sí" – Le dijo Chichiri quitándose la máscara para que viera la sinceridad en su rostro. Todos asintieron y la llenaron de cumplidos, diciéndole lo hermosa que estaba. El color de sus mejillas eran ahora de un rojo escarlata.

-"Miaka, ten cuidado esta noche, no te separes de Nuriko y Tasuki. Una mujer tan bella no debería andar sola por ahí a estas horas." – Hotohori estaba deslumbrado por su hermosura. Pensó en la envidia que provocaría entre los hombres si ella fuese su emperatriz, harían una pareja tan perfecta. –"¡Y vosotros, cuidadla bien por favor!" – se dirigió a ambos guerreros.

Miaka miró a Tasuki esperando su comentario, pero éste estaba tan absorto en su belleza que no podía articular palabra alguna.

-"Tasuki, ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato?" – se burló Nuriko pasando un brazo por su hombro agarrándole. -"¿Viste? Mi trabajo es espectacular ¿verdad? Ya te dije que soy un entendido en mujeres. Miaka está deslumbrante. ¡Di algo por dios!" – le hizo reaccionar dándole un codazo.

-"Eeeh… aahh sí,… muy… guapa… "– Tasuki tragó saliva y no pudo decir nada más.

Miaka soltó una risita. Era divertido ver a Tasuki avergonzado a causa de ella y le pareció adorable. No necesitaba más palabras de él. Su rostro lo decía todo.

-"¡Bien! Entonces vámonos ya o nos perderemos los primeros espectáculos de la noche." – Nuriko empujó a Tasuki y Miaka para que se pusieran en marcha.

El sol se había puesto hace ya un rato y en el cielo apenas quedaba claridad. La oscuridad trajo consigo pequeños puntos brillantes de un sin fin de estrellas y una luna en cuarto menguante que brillaba tímidamente. A pesar de que el verano acababa de llegar, la temperatura esa noche era agradable.

Una vez en la ciudad, Miaka se quedó fascinada por el ambiente tan animado. Las luces de los farolillos de los puestos daban una luz suave y cálida a la vez que festiva. Habían cientos de puestos; de comida, bebida, y en los que se podía probar suerte tirando al arco o lanzando cuchillos a una diana, entre otras actividades lúdicas. También se escuchaba música de fondo y un murmullo general de la gente que charlaba alegremente comiendo y bebiendo.

-"¡Oooohh, cuánta gente!" – exclamó Miaka girando sobre ella misma intentando tener una visión global. –"¿Ya habíais venido antes al festival de las estrellas?" – les preguntó a sus compañeros.

-"Yo sí, pero cuando era un niño", contestó un Tasuki ya recuperado.

-"Yo vine el año pasado, y es genial, ya lo verás." – Nuriko estaba emocionado.-"Por cierto Miaka, ¿ya sabes por qué se celebra este festival?" – Miaka negó con la cabeza. -"El festival de las estrellas señala la llegada del verano, Es una noche en la que miles de estrellas fugaces cruzan el cielo y la gente pide deseos. Pero hay que esperar hasta casi el alba para poder verlas. Hasta entonces, la gente se divierte viniendo a la ciudad por la noche."

-"Vaya, qué interesante"- dijo Tasuki en tono aburrido.-"¿Vamos a tomar un trago entonces o qué?" -Nuriko y Miaka ya habían advertido un puesto en el que la comida se veía deliciosa e ignoraron su comentario.

– "¡Guau! No sé qué es eso pero qué buena pinta!" – exclamó Miaka señalando con el dedo la comida del puesto. –"¡A comerrrrr!".

-"Pero si acabamos de cenar" – protestó Tasuki. De repente Nuriko y Miaka habían desaparecido encontrándose ya delante del puesto de comida. Tasuki suspiró y les alcanzó. – "De acuerdo, probemos eso".

-"¡Claro que sí Tasuki! ¡Anímate!" – le dijo Miaka dándole unas palmadas en su hombro.

Dieron una vuelta por diferentes puestos en los que vendían productos artesanales. Desde joyas, hasta esculturas hechas a mano en madera o arcilla, muñecos de trapo, y todo tipo de artilugios. Finalmente llegaron a un puesto donde vendían bebidas de frutas.

-"¡Oye vamos a beber algo! ¡Me muero de sed!" – sugirió Miaka.

-"Por fin, ¡es hora de refrescarse el gaznate!" – dijo Tasuki con una sonrisa picaresca.

Debían comprar primero un cuenco que serviría de vaso único para toda la noche, y después fueron a pedir la bebida. Tasuki ordenó un licor suave de frutas típico de la región. –"No voy a pedir nada fuerte, que la noche es larga. Paso de beber sake o me emborracharé demasiado rápido" – comentó.

-"Vaya Tasuki, tú conteniéndote con la bebida" – rió Miaka, aunque jamás le había visto borracho, era bien sabido por todos la predilección del bandido por el sake.

-"Yo tomaré lo mismo que tú, veamos quién de los dos cae antes, jejeje" – le desafió Nuriko.

-"¡Acepto el reto!" – Tasuki alzó su cuenco. – "¿y tú qué Miaka? ¿Qué vas a beber?" – le preguntó a una Miaka dubitativa.

-"Ummm, no tengo edad para beber alcohol, así que tomaré algún zumo de frutas. ¡Éste tiene buena pinta!" – Miaka señaló una cubeta con un líquido que contenía trozos de diferentes frutas, tenía una pinta exótica. – "Aquí tienes muchacha" – le dijo el tendero sirviéndole un cazo y dándole una especie de pequeña caña parecida al bambú para poder usarla a modo de pajita.

-"¡Oh dios! ¡Esto está exquisito! ¡Qué rico!" – exclamó Miaka mientras sorbía su jugo con ansía.

Fueron a probar suerte en los puestos de juegos. Cada vez que se ganaba, se podía elegir entre tickets para poder obtener comida y bebida gratis, o algún muñeco de trapo. Así pues, en ningún momento les faltó de beber ni de comer. Nuriko participó en el concurso de fuerza, levantando al hombre que pensaba ser el ganador con una sola mano, recibiendo la ovación del público.

Estaban pasándoselo en grande. Miaka estaba muy alegre y no paraba de tomar esos zumos de frutas que tanto le gustaban. Tasuki y Nuriko, que tras varios cuencos más de licor ya iban un poco "chispita", notaron a Miaka un poco demasiado risoria. Más de lo normal.

-"Oye Miaka, ¿seguro que eso que estás tomando es solo zumo?" – le preguntó Nuriko con una risilla tonta"

-"Sí, que iba a ser si no?" – contestó Miaka sorprendida. Nuriko y Tasuki se miraron divertidos.

-"¡A ver, trae acá!" – Tasuki le quitó el cuenco y probó un sorbo. Tras una pausa Tasuki volvió a mirar a Nuriko y los dos estallaron en carcajadas. –"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Miaka, más vale que bajes el ritmo o volverás a palacio a cuatro patas, JAJAJAJA!"

-"EEEEHHHH? ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué os reís tanto? ¡Contadme el chiste que me ría yo también!" – dijo Miaka enojada.

-"Miaka, cariño, creo que eso que estás bebiendo lleva alcohol" – Nuriko le dijo aguantándose la risa mientras Tasuki estaba por detrás sin parar de reír.

-"Miaka terminarás borracha, deberías parar de beber esa cosa por el momento". Tasuki le advirtió ya en serio. Ahora entendía por qué se había estado riendo sin sentido en varias ocasiones y dando traspiés.

-"¿EEEHH? Me estáis tomando el pelo, jajaja, ahora mismo voy a preguntarle al señor del puesto" – dijo Miaka riendo.

-"¿Apostamos?"- le retó Tasuki, -"si te confirma que lleva alcohol, me darás un beso como agradecimiento por haber impedido que sufrieras un coma etílico, jajaja" – le dijo Tasuki acercándosele con su sonrisa lobuna.

-"¿EEEEHHH?"- Miaka se apartó sonrojada agitando sus manos.

-"Venga Miaka, ¿qué es un besito en la mejilla? No hay nada malo en ello jajajaja!"- Nuriko entró al juego.

-"¿Y qué gano yo si tengo razón finalmente y esto no lleva alcohol?"- preguntó Miaka resignada.

-"¡Muy fácil, yo te daré un beso!" – Tasuki se le acercó a unos pocos centímetros de su cara mirándola de nuevo sin pestañear con una sonrisa seductora haciendo sonrojar de nuevo a Miaka.

-"¡NO ES JUSTO! Si gano yo me comprarás lo que yo elija de la feria, ¿trato hecho?" – terminó finalmente y se fue directa al puesto de bebidas. – "¡Oiga señor!" – se dirigió al hombre que atendía el puesto -"qué lleva esta bebida?"- Todos estaban esperando la respuesta del señor que se por un momento se sintió intimidado.

-"Pues zumo y trozos de frutas como puedes ver, … y una pizca de licor destilado por mí mismo para darle alegría, a qué sabe bien?" – sonrió finalmente el tendero.

-"¿EEEHHHH?" – Miaka palideció, no solo porque había estado bebiendo alcohol todo este tiempo, sino porque había perdido la apuesta con Tasuki.-"¡Nadie me avisó! ¡Eso es ilegal! ¡Mira que servir alcohol a una menor! ¡Qué poca decencia!" – Miaka le gritó mientras sus dos amigos la agarraban. –"Disculpe señor, ha bebido demasiado" – dijeron Nuriko y Tasuki mientras se la llevaban a rastras.

-"Vaya, jajaja, supongo que teníais razón, pero la verdad es que ¡me siento de maravilla jajaja!" – Miaka rió tontamente a causa de su estado de embriaguez.

-"Bueno, no te preocupes, la dosis de alcohol que lleva es mínima, lo que pasa que para alguien que no tiene costumbre de beber sube más rápido a la cabeza… será mejor que pares de beber por un rato, sí?" – le dijo Tasuki con el objetivo de tranquilizarla.

-"¡AJAJAJAJAJA! Ahora pareces Chichiri , JAJAJAJA!" – Miaka no podía parar de reír después de escuchar el "si" al final de la frase que había dicho Tasuki. Nuriko estalló en carcajadas.

-"Vale vale, lo que tú digas, pero… ¿me debes algo no? Perdiste una apuesta" – Tasuki golpeó su mejilla con su dedo índice sonriendo triunfante.

-"De acuerdo, es lo justo" – Miaka dejó poco a poco de reír y se acercó a su mejilla para darle un beso". Le agarró fuerte la cara y le dio un beso que sonó estridente: "MMMMMCCCCHUUUUUIIIIKKKKKK"

-"¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!" - Protestó Tasuki mientras Nuriko y Miaka reían por los suelos.-"Parecía un beso de mi abuela, y me has dejado todo babas" – se limpió con la manga un Tasuki enojado.

-"¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Pediste un beso no? No especificaste qué tipo de beso, JAJAJA!" – le dijo Miaka divertida.

-"Podías haberme dado uno un poco más sútil y… sensual…" – Tasuki dijo decepcionado mirando deprimido hacia un lado.

-"Ohh Tasuki" – Miaka finalmente cedió a su juego de dar lástima, "tú ganas"- y casi sin darse cuenta, Tasuki recibió un beso cálido y suave en su mejilla que le puso la piel de gallina. Sintió más de lo que él hubiese esperado. "Debe de ser porque voy medio borracho, un beso en la mejilla ¡es cosa de niños!" – pensó para sí. Pero se quedó satisfecho.

La noche pasaba casi sin darse cuenta. Vieron los fuegos artificiales, bailaron y rieron como nunca. Miaka pudo por fin desconectar de sus preocupaciones y pasárselo bien. No se acordó ni un solo momento de Tamahome… hasta entonces. -"Tamahome… ¿hubiese venido también con nosotros esta noche de haber sido las cosas diferentes? ¿Lo hubiésemos pasado igual de bien?" – pensó Miaka cambiando su expresión completamente a una más triste. Tasuki que no dejó de observarla en toda la noche, se dio cuenta de su cambio de humor. La agarró del brazo y aprovechando que Nuriko se había ausentado para vaciar su vejiga la llevó a un puesto donde vendían joyas artesanales. –"Miaka, ¿cuál te gusta más?"- le preguntó amablemente.

-"¿Eeeh? Pero si perdí la apuesta, no tienes que comprarme nada."

-"Está bien, entonces elegiré yo por ti" – Tasuki miró cada uno de los pendientes, brazaletes, collares y anillos,… hasta que vio un pasador para el pelo. Era de un rojo intenso, con unas piedras blancas dispuestas a modo de pétalos de flor. Sencillo pero hermoso. "Al igual que ella" - pensó.- "Mmmm, ¡deme éste!" –le dijo al tendero.- "Creo que este es el que mejor te va" – le dijo a Miaka mientras se lo mostraba con una sonrisa.

-"Oh, gracias Tasuki. Es precioso. Lo guardaré como un tesoro." - Miaka le devolvió la sonrisa y se lo puso a un lado de su pelo.

-"¡Te queda bien!" – Tasuki le sonrió.

De repente apareció Nuriko tambaleándose de un lado a otro. –"Ehhh chicos, creo que yo me retiro ya. Estoy demasiado borracho. Odio admitirlo pero… Tasuki, has ganado el desafío."

-"¡Ajá! Ya te dije que no hay nadie que pueda ganarme bebiendo, jejeje" – dijo el pelirrojo orgulloso de sí mismo.

-"¿Ya te vas Nuriko? "– dijo una Miaka decepcionada poniendo morritos.

-"Tranquila, quedaos vosotros y seguid pasándolo bien, mañana no os despertaré, lo prometo" – les dijo levantando su pulgar. – "Miaka, cuida que Tasuki no beba mucho más, él deberá traerte sana y salva a palacio, mejor que no esté demasiado borracho. Pedid un deseo a las estrellas por mí, ¿vale?".

-"¡Descuida!" – Miaka asintió. Ambos le despidieron con la mano y Nuriko se marchó de vuelta a palacio.

-"¡Vaya, qué pena! con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando"- se lamentó Miaka.

-"¡Es un flojo!" - En realidad Tasuki estaba feliz de quedarse a solas con ella, Miaka solamente para él, era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. La agarró de la mano y se la llevó corriendo –"¡Sigamos divirtiéndonos! Aún queda mucha noche para los dos".

-"¡Espera Tasuki! ¡No tan rápido!" – le gritaba Miaka cuyo vestido la impedía correr.

CONTINUARÁ…

Tuve que hacer este capítulo en dos partes porque salía muy largo, espero publicar pronto la segunda parte que aún no he terminado de escribir.

Estoy muy contenta con esta historia hasta ahora, de hecho ya tengo pensado el final, ahora tengo que ver cómo llegar hasta él. Pero prometo que no la dejaré inacabada. Por favor decidme qué os parece.

Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Por cierto, he querido incorporar algunas canciones que creo que irían bien con ciertas escenas. Eso lo vi en otros fanfics y me pareció super buena idea. Así pues, incluyo entre asteriscos (***) el nombre del artista y la canción en las escenas correspondientes. Hay una canción más abajo de Noah Gundersen, "Avalanche", que os recomiendo pongáis la versión en directo en la que canta con su hermana, la podréis encontrar en youtube.

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Ninguno de los personajes ni la serie/manga me pertenecen.

Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

**_Capítulo 5: El festival de las estrellas Parte II_**

***Matthew and the Atlas – I will remain***

Tasuki llevó a Miaka hasta el centro de la plaza donde habían instalado un tablado de madera. Unos músicos tocaban canciones folclóricas con instrumentos extraños y la gente bailaba un baile típico que consistía en ponerse en parejas, uno enfrente del otro de modo que quedaba un pasilloentre medio. Todos a la vez debían realizar algunos pasos con los pies, chocaban manos, brazos, caderas y piernas entre sí al ritmo de la música y después cada pareja se agarraba para pasar brincando por el medio del pasillo hasta llegar al final y repetir los movimientos.

-"¡Vamos a bailar!" – le sugirió Tasuki señalando el tablado.

-"¿Eeehh? ¿Ahí arriba? ¡Pero yo no sé cómo se baila eso!" – protestó Miaka.

-"¡Oh vamos! ¡Es muy fácil, fíjate bien!" – le insistió Tasuki, y la arrastró hasta lo alto del escenario.

Los dos se unieron al resto de parejas, y empezaron a bailar al ritmo. A Miaka le costó un poco al principio, pero pronto aprendió los movimientos, sin embargo se sorprendió de lo bien que se le daba a Tasuki. – "Oye, ¿ya habías bailado esto antes?" –le preguntó mientras bailaban.

-"Es una danza típica, casi todo el mundo la conoce. Cuando tenemos algún banquete en el Monte Reikaku, solemos bailarlo después de algunos tragos, jeje". – se rió para sí mismo pensando en las juergas llenas de alcohol y mujeres.

Miaka pensó que Tasuki era un chico lleno de sorpresas. Era guapo y divertido, _"¡y ahora resulta que sabe bailar, y muy bien!" _sonrió. En ese instante, Miaka reparó en un grupo de chicas jóvenes que se encontraban abajo. No paraban de seguir a Tasuki con sus ojos, y juraría que de ellos había visto salir corazoncitos. Se reían y se decían cosas entre sí sin quitarle la vista de encima al guapo bandido. Deliberadamente Miaka agarró a Tasuki más cerca de ella mientras bailaban y les lanzó una mirada asesina. Las chicas captaron el mensaje y se alejaron entre la multitud. Miaka sonrió triunfante, no entendía cómo no se había fijado antes en él. Bueno, en realidad sí, el hecho de tener a Tamahome siempre en su cabeza no le había dejado ver más allá. Sin embargo ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Tenía la mente despejada para admirar la belleza, no solo de su valiente guerrero, sino de todos, del mundo en sí. De lo que la vida tenía para ofrecer.

La canción terminó y la gente se dispersó. Tasuki y Miaka bajaron del tablado. –"¡Uff! ¡Estoy agotada! ¡Pero ha sido muy divertido!" – dijo la sacerdotisa jadeando.

-"Vayamos a tomar un trago, ¿quieres?, tengo la boca seca y tú hace ya un rato que no bebes nada, supongo que te puedes tomar otro de esos zumos tuyos de la felicidad jujuju" – se burló Tasuki pasándole la mano por la cabeza revolviéndole el cabello.

-"¡Pues a decir verdad sí que me apetece!"- le dijo Miaka arreglándose el pelo y sacándole la lengua con el ceño fruncido. Se lo estaba pasando tan bien que no quería que la noche acabara. Y sobre todo, quería estar con él. Hablarle, mirarle, tocarle,… _"Qué diablos me está pasando?" _–pensó confundida. Vale, estaba claro que Tasuki la atraía físicamente pero, ¿tanto como para volverse tan posesiva y quererlo solo para ella? Cuando esas chicas se lo estaban comiendo con la mirada, se puso tan celosa que ahora la idea de imaginarlo con otra mujer la estaba atormentando. –_"¡No puedo permitirlo!_"- pensó sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.-_"Él es mío!"_ -Se llevó las manos a la boca por pensar de este modo. Tasuki llegó con las bebidas.

-"¿Miaka qué te pasa? ¿Tienes que ir a mear?" – Miaka suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. "_Se me olvidó que es un bruto que no tiene sensibilidad alguna" – _Volvió en sí. Negó con la cabeza.

-"Toma, un rico zumito con una pizca de alegría para la señorita" – le hizo una reverencia y le pasó el cuenco.

-"¡Gracias!" – Miaka tomó un sorbo y miró alrededor pensando qué más podrían hacer ahora. No quería de ningún modo que la diversión terminara. –"¡Tasuki! Vamos allí!" – señaló un puesto de tiro al arco.

-"¿En serio, quieres intentarlo?" – Miaka asintió. –"Ok, yo te enseñaré, vamos!". – Tasuki la agarró de nuevo de la mano y se acercaron al puesto.

El objetivo consistía en lograr dar al menos una vez al centro de la diana con la flecha. –"Muy bien, toma cógelo así" – Tasuki le dio el arco y se colocó detrás de Miaka. Le agarró los brazos ayudándola a sostener el arco y tirar de la cuerda que sostenía la flecha. Acercó la cara a la de ella desde atrás para tener una mejor visión del objetivo. Miaka se puso nerviosa. Notaba su pecho fuerte en su espalda, la mejilla de él casi tocando la suya con un delicioso aroma y sus brazos envolviéndola. –_"¡dios, qué bien huele!"_ – pensó. Por un momento sintió un cosquilleo de excitación en su bajo vientre. Tasuki la ayudó a estirar la cuerda. –"Ahora solo concéntrate en el objetivo, apunta y no pienses en nada más, ¿lo estás viendo?" – le susurraba Tasuki al oído. Su voz ronca sonó sensual y Miaka notó su aliento en su cuello. Su excitación creció aún más. _"¡Diablos! ¿cómo voy a concentrarme en nada?" _– maldijo para sí misma. Soltó la cuerda y por supuesto, falló.

-"¡Pero qué mala eres! ¡Jajajaja!"- Tasuki se burló. Aún le quedaban dos intentos. Miaka frunció el ceño. –"De acuerdo, no pasa nada, es tu primera vez. Lo conseguirás. Probemos de nuevo"-la animó Tasuki. Volvieron a la misma posición. – "Respira y concéntrate bien" – le volvió a susurrar al oído. – _"¿Lo está haciendo a propósito? ¿Acaso él sabe el efecto que produce en mí?"-_ pensó Miaka notando el calor que volvía a subir a sus mejillas. Falló de nuevo. Miaka suspiró. –_"De acuerdo, esta vez le daré en el centro"_\- se dijo a sí misma. Y… "¡ZZASS!" la flecha dio en la diana. Tasuki se quedó boquiabierto.

-"¡Wowwww! ¡Oye esto se te da de lujo! Eso o que has tenido mucha suerte, jajaja" – Le dijo Tasuki guiñándole un ojo. – "Pareces acalorada Miaka, creo que el zumito se te está subiendo de nuevo a la cabeza"- soltó una carcajada.

-"¿Eeeh?- Miaka se hizo la tonta – "¡Ah sí, puede ser, jejeje!" se pasó la mano por detrás de la cabeza intentando disimular su acaloramiento. Como ya tenían tantos tickets para bebida de las anteriores veces, Miaka escogió como premio un pequeño conejito de trapo con orejas largas que caían hacia los lados. – "¡Es adorable! ¡Tasuki! ¡Quiero probar más!" – Miaka se sintió invencible, quería seguir tirando flechas, no solo para poder disfrutar del toque de su guerrero, sino también porque el hecho de haber acertado aunque solo fuese una vez la hizo sentir bien.

Tiraron unas cuantas flechas más, acertando en la diana en más ocasiones. Incluso sin la ayuda de Tasuki Miaka pudo dar en el centro alguna que otra vez. Era genial, Miaka pensó que por una vez algo se le daba bien.

-"Oye, me gusta mucho esto. ¿Crees que podría aprender? Quizás suene ridículo pero… en vez de ser una carga para vosotros, podría seros útil y protegeros yo a vosotros también de vez en cuando…" – dijo tímidamente y no muy segura de sí misma. – "Todos sabéis luchar y sois buenos en algo,… yo solo sirvo para estorbar y siempre tenéis que protegerme. ¡Yo también quiero luchar! ¡Quiero ser útil!" – Levantó la voz al final.

Tasuki abrió los ojos de par en par en respuesta a su confesión. Estaba abrumado por su voluntad y coraje. Cerró los ojos por un instante suavizando su expresión e intentó tranquilizarla. -"Lo primero de todo, no eres ni un estorbo ni una carga. Tú tienes la misión de invocar a Suzaku, algo que nadie más que TÚ puedes hacer. Eso ya es ser útil, ¿no crees?"-Miaka lo miró con ojos avergonzados. –"Nuestro deber es protegerte para que puedas realizar tu misión, cada uno tiene su papel y todos y cada uno de ellos es importante. Pero lo entiendo. Quieres ser capaz de defenderte tú sola y ayudar al grupo. Pero hay algo que debes preguntarte" –Tasuki la miró muy seriamente –"¿serías capaz de matar a alguien? Porque si luchas, tendrás que matar, y después deberás vivir con ello por el resto de tus días."

Miaka vaciló por un instante. Nunca había visto a Tasuki hablando así. No parecía él, que siempre estaba de broma, pero no le faltaba razón. En realidad no había pensado en ello, pero enseguida se decidió. –"Si es por proteger a cualquiera de mis amigos, lo haría sin dudar" – dijo convencida, sus ojos verdes llenos de fuerza.

Hubo una pausa en la que ambos se miraron el uno al otro sin decir palabra. Tasuki se dio cuenta de cuánto ella había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Ya no parecía aquella niña frágil y atolondrada. Ahora parecía muy decidida, y sus ojos mostraban una madurez y fuerza increíbles.

-"De acuerdo, entonces tendrás que practicar sin descanso. Yo puedo entrenarte. No es que yo sea un experto en la materia, pero conozco algunas técnicas de base que te ayudarán. Eso sí, te aviso que será duro. Hay que practicar mucho, te dolerán las manos, y no aprenderás de un día para otro. Tomará su tiempo." – le advirtió Tasuki.

-"¿De verdad harás eso por mí?" – Miaka obvió los inconvenientes y estaba entusiasmada.-"¡Gracias Tasuki, no te arrepentirás, haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí!" –Miaka juntó las manos y saltó alegremente. Tasuki asintió con la cabeza.

-"No queda mucho para que amanezca. ¿Por qué no tomamos la última y vamos a ver las estrellas fugaces?" -sugirió Tasuki. -"Necesitarás de ayuda divina para convertirte en una buena arquera" – Volvió a su tónica general y se inclinó acercándose a su cara con una sonrisa burlona.

-"¡Qué malo eres!"- Miaka le pegó en el brazo.

-"¡Ayyy!" – se quejóel bandido pelirrojo. –"Espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo con las bebidas" – le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a un puesto que estaba cerca.

Miaka no le perdió de vista mientras se alejaba. Estaba tan feliz de haber pasado el resto de la noche con su guerrero, pero ¿qué era esto que sentía por él? No sabía describirlo, era algo que no había sentido nunca antes por ningún chico, ni siquiera por Tamahome. Con Tamahome todo era más… puro. Sí, lo había amado profundamente, sentía mariposillas en el estómago estando con él y sus besos eran dulces y delicados, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza ir más lejos que eso, al menos por el momento. Pero con Tasuki era completamente distinto. Era como un deseo creciente dentro de ella cada vez que él la miraba con esos ojos ambarinos, cada vez que sus labios se curvaban dedicándole su característica sonrisa colmilluda, cada vez que sentía su tacto en su piel,… -"¡oh Dios!"- Se derretía solo de pensarlo. "¿Es acaso solo lujuria?"- pensó confundida. Solo sabía que le gustaba esa sensación y que quería más. Como si Tasuki le hubiese leído el pensamiento, la miró desde la lejanía y sus miradas se cruzaron provocándole una dulce sonrisa.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, dos hombres ebrios se le acercaron sin que ella siquiera se diera cuenta.

-"¡Hola guapa! ¿Estás sola?" – preguntó uno de ellos sobresaltando a Miaka.

-"Una chica tan linda no debería estar tan sola, ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotros? Lo pasaremos bien" – dijo el otro. Miaka olió el alcohol en su aliento y se retiró unos metros hacia atrás.

-"Eeh, no, no estoy sola, estoy esperando a alguien" – dijo Miaka tratando de encontrar a Tasuki con su mirada.

-"Un hombre que te hace esperar no te merece, ven con nosotros, te cuidaremos bien" – el borracho le guiñó un ojo y sonrió de una manera que no le gustó nada a Miaka. Ella intentaba localizar a Tasuki pero lo había perdido totalmente de vista entre la multitud. Empezó a entrar en pánico cuando uno de ellos la agarró del brazo insistentemente.

-"¿Qué cojones estáis haciendo?" –Tasuki apareció de la nada agarrándola posesivamente de la cintura y acercándola a su pecho-"¡Ella es mía! ¡Largaos antes de que os patee el culo!". Su voz grave sonó amenazante y sus ojos rebosaban de ira. Miaka se quedó fascinada, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas apareció, sus manos descansaban en su pecho y agarraron la solapa de su túnica. Se olvidó completamente de todo a su alrededor y solo podía mirarlo a él con la boca abierta en forma de "o". El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante para ella, admirando a su guerrero enfrentarse a sus acosadores. Los hombres pidieron disculpas y escaparon despavoridos. El bandido pelirrojo lanzó una sonrisa triunfante.

-"¿Estás bien Miaka?" –se dirigió a ella preocupado. –"Lo siento, había mucha gente y tardaron un poco en servirme. En cuanto vi que te estaban molestando dejé todo y vine corriendo. No te volveré a dejar ni aun teniéndote a la vista." – le dijo sintiéndose culpable de no haber estado allí para protegerla.

Miaka que seguía presa del agarre del bandido y de sus ojos, asintió –"Así que… ¿soy tuya?" – le dijo sonriendo juguetonamente. Miaka no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Estaba coqueteando con él? Tasuki la soltó y se apartó un poco, poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza y riendo para ocultar su sonrojo. Esto le había pillado por sorpresa, no esperaba una reacción así de Miaka, pero él no era de los que se amedrentaban en una situación como esta.

-"Bueno, alguien tenía que quitarte esos moscones de encima ¿no?"- dijo indiferente –"si quieres la próxima vez dejo que te las arregles tú sola" -bromeó. – "Además, su alteza Hotohori me mataría si algo le ocurriera a su amada sacerdotisa…" –la miró intentando sacarle algo de información sobre el tema.

Miaka agachó la cabeza –"¿tú sabes sobre los sentimientos de Hotohori?" – preguntó avergonzada.

-"Bueno, es evidente ¿no? jamás ha tratado de ocultarlo…dime… ¿qué harás?¿te casarás con él cuando todo esto termine?" – Tasuki temía su respuesta. Aún no había averiguado cuáles eran las intenciones de Miaka respecto al emperador.

-"Hotohori es un gran emperador y una maravillosa persona. Pero yo no le amo de esa manera, si es lo que preguntas. No puedo casarme con alguien a quién no amo." – Siguió mirando al suelo, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Tasuki sintió un gran alivio en su interior, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué. ¿Qué más le daba a él? Podría seguir teniendo contacto con Miaka igualmente, el hecho de ser emperatriz no cambiaría eso, al fin y al cabo todos eran amigos y se seguirían viendo. "_Entonces, ¿por qué me alegra que no se case con él? Yo no estoy para nada interesado en mujeres…" _pensó para sí.

"Venga, vayamos a coger los vasos, los dejé por ahí para venir a salvarte" – El bandido agitó su mano con desdén. Miaka sonrió. –"Se hace tarde, volvamos ya. De camino a palacio hay un lugar donde podemos pararnos a ver las estrellas fugaces sin toda esta luz de la ciudad, ¿qué dices?"

-"¡Oh sí! Suena genial" – asintió Miaka entusiasmada.

Emprendieron el camino de vuelta a palacio mientras charlaban animadamente y bebían su último vaso. Tras un rato caminando por la carretera de gravilla llegaron a una ladera que daba a un valle. Había un murete de piedra que la separaba del camino y no era muy pendiente de tal forma que podían tumbarse en la hierba a mirar el cielo. Las únicas luces aparte de las estrellas y el débil resplandor de la luna, provenían de una aldea a lo lejos en el valle, pero los ojos de ambos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

-"Miaka, he bebido demasiado y necesito vaciar mi vejiga, no aguanto más, pero no quiero dejarte sola." – Tasuki estaba apurado.-"Escucha, ¿ves ese árbol de allí? – Miaka asintió con la cabeza.-"Voy a ir ahí detrás a mear, quiero que no dejes de hablarme, necesito saber que no te pasa nada mientras no te tengo a la vista, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Vale" – Miaka estaba un poco incómoda por la situación tan extraña. Tasuki se alejó y se dirigió al árbol.

-"Muy bien, cuéntame algo de tu mundo, ¿cómo es?" – Miaka escuchó cómo se aflojaba la cuerda de su pantalón y se sacaba la camisa.

-"Pues no tiene nada que ver con esto." – comenzó Miaka. "Donde yo vivo es una ciudad grande, con muchos edificios altos, mucha gente y mucho ruido. Allí no puedo ver las estrellas como aquí. Hay que alejarse de la ciudad para poder verlas e incluso dudo que se vean como aquí ahora." – Miaka escuchó un chorro chocando contra la hierba.

-"¿Qué más?-Tasuki insistió.

-"Bueno, hay muchas más comodidades que aquí, coches, trenes, aviones, puedes viajar a la otra punta del planeta en solo unas horas…"

-"¿De verdad?" – Tasuki ya había regresado y la miraba curioso por todo lo que ella le contaba. –"Vaya, tu mundo debe de ser increíble, me gustaría verlo algún día…"

Miaka sonrió pero se quedó pensativa. Ella había cruzado hasta el mundo del libro, ¿pero sería posible que alguno de ellos viajara hasta el suyo? Una vez que ella volviera, no los podría ver nunca más. Eso la entristeció.

Tasuki juntó algunas ramas y hierbajos y encendió un pequeño fuego con su abanico para dar un poco más de luz y algo de calor. Había refrescado y pensó que Miaka debía de tener frío con ese vestido. Miaka se sentó alrededor del fuego y Tasuki se quitó su túnica poniéndosela sobre los hombros de ella.

-"Gracias Tasuki, pero ¿no tendrás frío tú ahora?" – preguntó Miaka envolviéndose en la túnica impregnada de su dulce olor.

-"Naah, tranquila…" – se agachó para ponerse de cuclillas enfrente de ella.-"Y si tengo frío se me ocurre una forma de calentarme rápidamente…" – la miró señalándola con una sonrisa picaresca. Miaka se ruborizó comprendiendo sus insinuaciones. "¡_Será pervertido!"_ – pensó, y le pegó un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-"¡AAAYYY!_ ¿_Acaso dejarías que muriera de frío?" – le dijo levantándose de nuevo con expresión deprimida.

El bandido sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una bolsita que parecía contener unas hierbas. – "¿qué es eso?" – le preguntó Miaka con curiosidad.

-"Aaahh, esto… son unas hierbas que evitan que tengas resaca después de una noche de excesos, jejeje" –sonrió maliciosamente.-"son muy difíciles de conseguir, pero ya sabes, un líder de los bandidos como yo tiene sus contactos" –se sentó a su lado.

-"Y cómo piensas tomártelas si no tienes agua caliente para hacer una infusión?"- dijo Miaka ingenua.

-"Jajajaja!" –Tasuki rió , sonó tan inocente que le pareció adorable. – "Se puede tomar en infusión también, pero lo mejor es fumártela" – la miró seductoramente y se sacó del bolsillo un papelillo fino de arroz prensado todo arrugado.

Miaka que no perdía detalle de todo lo que hacía, se fijó en como los dedos de él alisaban el papelillo arrugado, luego cogía un puñadito de esas extrañas hierbas y lo ponía sobre él, enrollándolo en un canuto y pasando la punta de su lengua por el extremo del papelillo para que así se pegara y no se abriera. Miaka tragó saliva, _"¡Dios, es que todo él derrocha sensualidad!"_ – pensó para sí misma.

Se acercó al fuego con el canuto en su boca y se lo encendió dándole una intensa calada. –"¿Quieres? Creo que lo necesitarás. Por la mañana tendrás un dolor de cabeza que querrás morir, ¡jajaja!" -Tasuki rió y le ofreció el porro.

Miaka estaba dudosa, ella ya había fumado algún que otro cigarrillo a escondidas con sus amigas alguna vez en una de sus épocas rebeldes y esa noche había bebido mucho, no quería pasarse el día siguiente en la cama con resaca. Acercó la mano para coger el cigarrillo y Tasuki lo apartó.

-"Ahora, tengo que advertirte. Aparte de quitar la resaca también tiene efectos… relajantes digamos" – sonrió mostrando sus colmillos a la luz de la lumbre.

-"A qué te refieres con relajante? ¿que te coloca?" – le dijo Miaka curiosa. Tasuki se sorprendió de su avidez, había querido jugar al juego de la niña inocente, pero parece que Miaka sabía más de lo que él pensaba. –"¿Qué te has creído?" – sonrió Miaka orgullosa de haber salido de su juego. – "en mi mundo también existen lo porros, ¿sabes? Aunque nunca los he probado… Sin embargo no existe ninguna hierba que quite la resaca, así que trae!" – Miaka le insistió con la mano.

-"Vaya, veo que sabes del tema, muy bien" – Tasuki le pasó el porro después de darle otra calada– "ya verás qué bien sienta" – se tumbó en la hierba con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro. No podía sentirse más feliz. Borracho, colocado y con una mujer preciosa a su lado. Y no cualquier mujer, nada menos que su sacerdotisa… Miaka.

Miaka dio una calada y tosió ligeramente. Se echó hacia atrás tumbándose sobre la hierba y disfrutó de la sensación. Miró al cielo, aún no había atisbo alguno de estrellas fugaces. No importaba, no tenía prisa. Estaba feliz de estar allí con él.

Ambos miraban al cielo, tumbados de espaldas uno al lado del otro. Se pasaron el canuto el uno a otro, fumando y riendo. Miaka tenía los brazos extendidos y el porro entre sus dedos. –"Me lo he pasado genial esta noche, ojalá podamos repetirlo de nuevo." –dijo sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-"Bueno, si estoy yo contigo no te faltará diversión, me aseguraré de ello" – Tasuki rodó y se giró para mirarla. Apoyó su codo sobre la hierba, y su cabeza descansaba sobre su propia mano. –"Además, necesitarás a alguien para que te espante los moscones acosadores de tu alrededor"-dijo riendo.

-"¡Jajajaja! ¡Qué exagerado eres, solo porque un par de borrachos me hayan molestado no quiere decir que tenga acosadores constantemente"-le miró riendo.

-"¿Un par? ¡Y los que no te has dado cuenta! Pues anda que no he tenido que espantar a pervertidos esta noche, por no hablar del emperador que es tu fan número uno" – Tasuki por un instante parecía enojado. –"Aunque… ¿sabes?"- su expresión se suavizó-"No les culpo por ello… con esa cara tan dulce e inocente a cualquier hombre se le despertaría su instinto protector" – Le dijo seductoramente mientras se le acercaba sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y le arrancaba el canuto de sus dedos dándole una calada. –"Aunque después de esta noche…"-dijo después de exhalar el humo mirando de nuevo al cielo -"me pregunto si detrás de esa carita inocente se esconde un lado salvaje" – la volvió a mirar para ver su reacción.-"quizás debería de averiguarlo…" le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Sus ojos reflejaban la luz del fuego, dándoles aún más intensidad, un colmillo brillante asomando de su sonrisa seductora y sus pendientes bailando de un lado a otro. Miaka sintió un cosquilleo electrizante que le subió desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Pero tenía que reaccionar.

-"¿EEEEHHH? ¿Tú me estás tomando el pelo no? jajajaja" – exclamó Miaka incorporándose y riendo, los efectos del porro haciendo mella en ella.

-"Te hablo muy en serio" – Tasuki se incorporó también, sentándose más cerca de su sacerdotisa.

Miaka estaba hipnotizada, ¿desde cuándo Tasuki flirteaba con ella así? Hasta ahora todo había sido medio en broma… ¿no? Miaka terminó por sonrojarse. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se había puesto roja esa noche. Tenía una mezcla rara de sensaciones que iban desde estar borracha, colocada, excitada y no sabía qué más. Pero se sentía tan bien…

-"¡Jajajaja!"-Tasuki la sacó de su hipnosis -"¡te has puesto como un tomate! ¡Jajaja!" –El bandido no paraba de reir y patalear sobre la hierba medio tumbado.

_"¡Será idiota! Me estaba tomando el pelo de nuevo"_ – pensó Miaka frunciendo el ceño enojada.

***Noah Gundersen – Avalanche***

-"Oh vamos mujer, no te enfades,.." – Tasuki paró de reír y le agarró la barbilla para que lo mirara –"¿Sabes que te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas?" – le dijo con voz ronca-"me parece tan sexy… sobre todo si soy yo el que lo provoca". El corazón de Miaka latía tan fuerte que pensó que iba a desmayarse, demasiadas emociones y sensaciones al mismo tiempo. En ese instante, por el rabillo del ojo vio una estrella fugaz cruzar el cielo. Instintivamente alzó la cabeza para mirar el cielo y miles de estrellas fugaces más siguieron a la primera.

-"¡Ooohh mira Tasuki!" – dijo maravillada sin dejar de mirar el espectáculo estelar.-"Jamás había visto tantas estrellas fugaces al mismo tiempo, ¡es mágico!" – giró la cabeza para mirar a Tasuki que seguía con sus ojos fijos en ella, con una sonrisa tonta pintada en su cara. – "¡Venga, pidamos un deseo!" – Miaka cerró los ojos y pidió que todo saliera bien en su viaje, que ninguno de sus amigos sufriera daño alguno, ni Yui, ni sus guerreros, ni siquiera… Tamahome… _"¡Oh no! otra vez no, ¿por qué siempre vuelve a mi mente en el peor momento posible?"_ – pensó enfadada consigo misma. ¿Acaso aún lo amaba a pesar de todo? ¿Y qué pasaba con Tasuki? ¿Qué era lo que sentía realmente por él? No lo sabía, solo sabía que quería estar a su lado, sea como fuese, donde fuese, aun si finalmente se daba cuenta de que no lo amaba, pero lo quería en su vida sí o sí. Así que pidió ese deseo a las estrellas. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver que Tasuki estaba mirando el cielo también.

-"¿Tasuki has pedido tu deseo?" –le preguntó Miaka mirando de nuevo las estrellas.

-"Todo lo que deseo se encuentra aquí y ahora" –Miaka escuchó esto, pero no pudo reaccionar. Tenía miedo de mirarlo y que todo fuese de nuevo una broma de su atrevido guerrero. Tasuki se inclinó hacia ella, puso su mano en su mejilla obligándola a girar la cabeza hacia él y estrelló sus labios contra los de ella en un beso pasional. Miaka estaba en shock, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Pero no se resistió, al contrario, cerró poco a poco sus ojos y correspondió su beso. Un mar de sensaciones la inundó junto con una ola de deseo que crecía en su interior. Tasuki la tenía agarrada del cuello con su mano presionándola posesivamente contra él, al notar que ella le correspondía no dudó en profundizar su beso, abriendo la boca y empujando su lengua contra sus labios. Miaka aceptó sin reservas y dejó que su lengua entrara y explorara su boca, acariciándola tímidamente con la suya. Sin separar sus labios, Tasuki la agarró de la cintura y la tumbó en la hierba delicadamente. Apoyó su pecho sobre ella, una mano en su cuello y la otra aun sobre su cintura, la deslizó hacia arriba rozando el contorno de su pecho. Miaka sintió una oleada de calor que inundaba su vientre y bajaba hasta su punto más íntimo. Ella pasó sus manos por su nuca y sus dedos por su flameante cabello, agarrándolo posesivamente. Ambos se perdieron en el deseo. Tasuki rodó sus labios desde su boca hasta su delicado y fino cuello, dejando a su paso un mar de besos sensuales. Miaka gimió y eso loencendió aún más. Subió hasta su oreja, mordisqueando deliciosamente su lóbulo con sus colmillos, sus pendientes haciéndo cosquillas en el cuello de su sacerdotisa. – "¿Te gusta?" – le susurró al oído entre besos y mordiscos. Su voz ronca y sensual así como su aliento hicieron estremecer a su sacerdotisa de placer. –"Apostaría a que sí" – levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa sensual. Ella no se quedó atrás, imitándole, comenzó a besarle delicadamente en el cuello, pasando su lengua juguetonamente por su lóbulo rozando su pendiente.

El bandido pelirrojo creyó estar en el cielo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera hacerla suya. Era lo que más deseaba. No quería pensar en las repercusiones que eso podría implicar, ni de su relación con ella después de hacerlo, ni con los demás. Solamente pensaba en poseerla y darle placer. El deseo definitivamente se había impuesto a la razón, como era costumbre en él. Pero definitivamente no podía hacerlo a la intemperie. Cualquier pervertido que pasara por allí podría verlos, además de que hacía bastante frío y eso podría romper el momento. Así pues, se levantó ante la mirada disgustada de Miaka y le tendió la mano. – "Volvamos a palacio, empieza a hacer frío" – Miaka se sentía decepcionada, con toda esa excitación revoloteando en sus entrañas. ¿Había hecho ella algo mal? Fue tan repentino… Finalmente le agarró la mano y se levantó con su ayuda. Tasuki la atrajo hacia él bruscamente y la besó posesivamente apenas dejando espacio entre sus cuerpos. Miaka estaba confundida, pero se aferró a él como a la vida misma.

Tras un largo beso de tornillo, el bandido levantó a la sacerdotisa y al igual que cuando se conocieron por primera vez la cargó en su hombro. Como aquella vez en la que él se la llevó contra su voluntad.

-"¡Eeehh oye Tasuki! ¿Qué haces?" – preguntó Miaka contrariada y pataleando.

-"Voy a terminar lo que empecé la primera vez que nos conocimos" – una sonrisa colmilluda apareció.Y a la velocidad de un rayo emprendió el camino hacia palacio.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, este capítulo es exclusivo de Miaka y Tasuki, y es largo de narices. Pero necesitaba crear la atmósfera ideal para esta pareja que me encanta! Espero que os haya gustado, pero tranquilos que no aún hay más.

Volveremos con Tamahome más adelante, no os preocupéis por él :P

Hasta pronto!


	6. Capítulo 6

DISCLAIMER: ni el manga/anime ni los personajes de fushigi yugi me pertenecen. Aquí va un nuevo capítulo.

Como siempre pongo el título de las canciones entre asteriscos (***)

**_Capítulo 6: Pasión prohibida_**

La calma reinaba en el palacio de Konan. La oscuridad aún dominaba el firmamento a excepción de una ligera claridad que asomaba por el horizonte, el sol no tardaría en salir. Tasuki llegó a palacio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con Miaka a su hombro. Afortunadamente ningún guardia los vio, no quería perder el tiempo dando explicaciones, así que se dirigió hacia la habitación de la sacerdotisa sigilosamente. Miaka en su hombro no paraba de protestar en medio de risas.

-"¡SSHHH! Miaka cierra la boca o despertarás a todo el mundo" – le dijo el bandido con voz baja.

-"¡Pues bájame de una vez! ¡Jajaja! ¡Me estás haciendo cosquillas!" – Tasuki reparó que su mano apretaba un punto sensible del muslo de Miaka.

El bandido entró a la habitación en el más absoluto silencio y bajó delicadamente a Miaka de su hombro dejando que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Ella puso su mano en su boca para no hacer ruido. Aún sentía los efectos del porro y una risa tonta se había apoderado de ella.

-"Vaya, parece que la historia se repite y aquí estás, siendo mi rehén de nuevo…" dijo Tasuki en un tono sensual mientras cerraba la puerta de espaldas a ella. -"Nadie vendrá a rescatarte, y esta vez no podrás escapar de mí"- sonrió dándose la vuelta y quitándose sus collares que dejó caer en el suelo. Miaka, que había dejado la túnica de él en una de las sillas, lo miraba riendo y retrocediendo lentamente hacia atrás. Tasuki se acercaba a ella muy despacio mientras se aflojaba el botón de su camisa con ojos lujuriosos. La marca de su brazo brillando en un rojo intenso a través de su manga.

Esa escena tan familiar se había repetido en la cabeza de Miaka como una fantasía durante las últimas noches, pero jamás pensó que se haría realidad.

-"Bueno, al menos esta vez no me has tirado al suelo…" – dijo Miaka mirándolo fijamente mientras seguía retrocediendo. Finalmente notó la pared en su espalda. Se mordió el labio inferior, detalle que Tasuki no pasó por alto.

-"Y tú no me has pegado un tortazo en la cara…" – replicó él todavía en voz baja.

-"Aun estoy a tiempo…" – Miaka sonrió a modo de invitación.

El bandido pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre ella como un lobo hambriento sobre su presa. Miaka soltó un pequeño grito de susto y comenzó a reírse de nuevo. Tasuki le tapó la boca con su mano a fin de acallar sus risas.

-"¡SSSHHH! Miaka, más vale que no hagas tanto ruido o despertarás a Nuriko, no te olvides que su habitación está justo aquí al lado". – Le susurró con el ceño fruncido aún con la mano en su boca. Su sacerdotisa se encontraba presa entre la pared y su cuerpo, que presionaba contra el de ella dejándola apenas espacio para moverse. –"¿Vas a ser una buena chica y te vas a portar bien?" – dijo con voz ronca. Miaka asintió mirando sus ojos color ámbar llenos de deseo. Lentamente él apartó su mano de su boca, Miaka por fin se quedó en silencio sin moverse, con los ojos bien abiertos en una mirada obediente. Él no se hizo esperar y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, abriendo ligeramente el escote de su vestido con sus manos, llegando con sus labios hasta el hueco de su clavícula y su hombro desnudo. Ella ladeó su cabeza para darle un mejor acceso. La respiración de él se aceleró, y con una necesidad urgente, comenzó a manosear sus pechos por encima de su vestido, desde abajo hacia arriba, colmando sus manos con ellos. Pensó que no eran demasiado grandes, pero eran deliciosamente redondos y firmes, no podía esperar a sentirlos desnudos bajo sus manos. Su cadera bloqueaba el cuerpo de ella contra la pared. Miaka jadeó al sentir por primera vez algo hinchado y duro que presionaba la parte baja de su vientre. Mientras Tasuki amasaba sus pechos, volvió a la boca de ella deslizando su otra mano hasta su trasero, empujando a su sacerdotisa contra él. –_"¡Oh Dios! Imaginaba que era apasionado, pero esto roza lo salvaje" _–pensó Miaka, pero su excitación iba creciendo más y más. Sus besos eran urgentes, intensos y profundos. Se preguntó si él era así con todas las mujeres y los celos la invadieron. En ese instante Tasuki disminuyó el ritmo, besándola delicadamente, su lengua pasando primero por su labio superior, luego por el inferior. Sus manos habían subido hasta sus mejillas sonrosadas por la excitación.

-"Te deseo tanto…" – le susurró mientras dejaba pétalos de besos en su cuello y oreja. –"Dime que tú sientes lo mismo por mí…" – Miró sus ojos verde esmeralda con una expresión contenida de lujuria.- "Dime que tú deseas esto tanto como yo".- Tasuki se había dado cuenta de la falta de experiencia de Miaka, así que no quería asustarla ni incomodarla. Tenía que estar seguro de que ella quería lo mismo que él.

-"Sí, lo deseo… te deseo" – respondió ella presa de placer en voz baja acariciándole el cuello con sus dedos.

El bandido se deshizo de su camisa, lanzándola hacia un lado, descubriendo así su fuerte pecho y torso, el resplandor rojo de la marca de su brazo iluminaba la habitación. La envolvió entre sus musculosos brazos y volvió a besarla intensamente en la boca, un baile de lenguas comenzó entre los dos, una de sus manos se deslizó por la abertura del escote de su vestido hasta la curvatura de sus pechos y se encontró de nuevo con otra prenda que impedía el acceso a sus pechos desnudos-"¡_mierda! ¿Y esto qué demonios es ahora?"- _pensó disgustado lanzando un gruñido. Sin dejar de besarla, dirigió sus manos hasta la espalda de ella deshaciendo el nudo que ataba su vestido, abriéndose por completo y cayendo al suelo, revelando a una Miaka semidesnuda. Sus bragas y sujetador eran sencillos, blancos y de algodón. Miaka pensó que podría haberse traído algo más sugerente de su mundo, pero en su día había optado por la comodidad… "¿Quién me iba a decir que me vería en una situación así?"- pensó avergonzada.

El bandido rompió el beso para admirar su cuerpo. Miaka cruzó sus brazos por delante para taparse y miró avergonzada hacia un lado. -"Eres hermosa sacerdotisa, no hay necesidad de que te escondas" –le dijo él con un deseo que no podía ni quería esconder. Le agarró los brazos bloqueándolos contra la pared besando y pasando su lengua hambrienta por la zona curvada que su sostén no cubría. A Miaka se le escapó un gemido, estaba intentando contenerse para no hacer ruido, pero todo lo que él le estaba haciendo la estaba matando de placer.

De repente Tasuki dirigió una de las manos de ella hacia sus abdominales –"Miaka, tócame…" - le dijo con voz ronca mientras la miraba suplicante. Ella dejó que él dirigiera su mano, deslizándola muy despacio hacia abajo, notando con su palma cada centímetro de su suave y firme abdomen, hasta que llegó a su miembro duro. Miaka jadeó, no sabía qué hacer, ella no tenía experiencia alguna en el sexo, esta situación le daba tanta vergüenza. –"Mira cómo estoy por ti,… estoy listo para ti" – Ella apretó su mano sobre él provocándole un gemido ahogado. Él posó la palma de su otra mano sobre su vientre y la deslizó delicadamente hacia abajo hasta introducirse en sus braguitas –"Ahora veamos si tú también estás lista para mí" – llegó con sus dedos hasta su punto más íntimo, acariciando entre la humedad la entrada de su sexo, haciendo que ella jadeara de nuevo ante su toque. –"Oooh sí, veo que lo estás…"- La agarró del trasero con ambas manos y la subió sobre sus caderas, su miembro duro rozando peligrosamente contra la entrepierna de su sacerdotisa mientras se dirigía a la cama. La posó delicadamente sobre el colchón, se puso encima de ella y se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas, besándola por todo su cuerpo.

Miaka estaba como en una nube, no sabía si era a causa del porro o del placer que estaba experimentando, o quizá ambas cosas. Ella se estaba dejando llevar, dejándose hacer, quería todo de él, quería entregarse a él. Sin duda, él sería un amante excepcional y la haría disfrutar en su primera vez… En ese momento reaccionó.-"_¡No puedo! ¡debo permanecer virgen para la invocación!"-_pensó sorprendida de no haber reparado antes en ello. _"¿En qué diablos he estado pensando?"_ –no podía creer que se hubiese perdido en el deseo de esa manera. ¿Había sido producto del alcohol? ¿de las misteriosas hierbas? Era como si su mente repentinamente hubiese vuelto y pudiese volver a pensar con claridad.

Tasuki que seguía a lo suyo, entre besos y caricias se dio cuenta del cambio en Miaka, de repente la notaba ausente.

-"Miaka, ¿está todo bien?" – le dijo dejando lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla preocupado.

-"Tasuki ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?" - Miaka parecía inquieta por algo.

-"¿Ahora?" – Tasuki subió el tono de voz a uno más agudo señalando su miembro a punto de atravesar su pantalón.

-"Lo siento, es que… necesito saber,… tú... ¿ya te has acostado con otras mujeres?" – le preguntó sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-"¿A qué viene esa pregunta AHORA?" – Tasuki se desinfló contrariado, no entendía esa curiosidad repentina de Miaka.

-"Creo saber la respuesta, pero me gustaría que me lo confirmaras. Te juro mis sentimientos hacia a ti no cambiarán. Solo quiero que seas sincero." – Miaka lo miró seriamente.

-"Bueno sí, he estado con alguna que otra mujer, pero ninguna de ellas ha significado nada para mí, solo fue sexo… (¿_por qué diablos le estoy dando explicaciones?)_" –le dijo decepcionado de que el momento se hubiera roto entre ellos. Miaka sonrió.

-"Es lo que pensaba, gracias por tu sinceridad, significa mucho. Tienes que saber que yo nunca lo he hecho y… todo esto es nuevo para mí" – la expresión de Miaka se había relajado. No sabía por qué pero ya no se sentía incómoda al hablar de ello con él.

-"¿Y con Tamahome? ¿Nunca hicisteis nada?" – Se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado al ver una mueca en la cara de su sacerdotisa. Por su comportamiento, Tasuki ya había imaginado que Miaka era virgen, pero no sabía hasta qué punto llegaba su inexperiencia con el sexo.

-"No, solo hubo algunos besos y ya está… y mejor que haya sido así…" – Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Tasuki que se encontraba aún encima de ella con los brazos apoyados en la cama, rodó a su lado y la acarició el pelo.

-"Está bien, lo entiendo. Si no quieres hacerlo no pasa nada. He ido demasiado rápido, siento haber sido tan insensible…" –Tasuki la miró deprimido.

-"¡No! no es eso, de verdad. Yo… sí que quiero,… quizá lo desee incluso más que tú" – evitó su mirada avergonzada.

-"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?" –el pelirrojo no entendía nada.

-"Escucha, ¿recuerdas cuándo Taitsukun habló conmigo en privado al volver de Kuto?" – Tasuki asintió. –"Bien, pues me advirtió que para poder realizar la invocación la sacerdotisa debía ser virgen, de lo contrario no podría invocar a Suzaku…" – Miaka lo miró sientiéndose culpable.

-"¡EEEEEHHHHH?" –Tasuki se hundió en la miseria. Su más profundo deseo no sería satisfecho, ni esta noche y quizás… nunca. – "¡Malditas reglas divinas!" – refunfuñó.

-"Lo siento, debí haber parado esto mucho antes, me dejé llevar" – Miaka se disculpó.

-"Naahh, no es culpa tuya que te hayas rendido a mis encantos" – bromeó el bandido con una sonrisa seductora. Miaka sonrió. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, incluso en los peores momentos, él era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa.

-"Aun así, me lo he pasado genial esta noche, no me arrepiento de nada…"-le confesó ella.

-"¡Yo tampoco!… eehmm bueno… supongo que… debería irme a dormir a mi habitación…" – dijo Tasuki levantándose con expresión triste.

-"Ohh, no… ¿no quieres quedarte a dormir?" – Miaka le preguntó suplicante. Aunque no podían hacer nada, quería seguir disfrutando de la compañía de su guerrero.

-"Nada me gustaría más, y te lo digo de verdad. Pero me conozco, y sé que si me quedo mis impulsos harán que quiera más de ti, no podré reprimirme. Y por supuesto tú no podrás resistirte a mí, jejeje" – sonrió de nuevo.-"Hemos estado a punto de mandar el futuro de este país a la mierda. No hagamos que eso suceda." – Se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso casto en los labios. Después se levantó y cogió su ropa y sus collares. Se puso la túnica por encima y el resto lo llevó en la mano.

-"Está bien, supongo que tienes razón…" – le dijo ella decepcionada aún sentada sobre la cama medio desnuda.

Tasuki se dirigió a la puerta sigilosamente y la abrió. Giró su cabeza para mirarla –"Dulces sueños sacerdotisa…" – le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.-"espero que sueñes conmigo, quizá en tus sueños podamos terminar lo que empezamos…". Cerró la puerta y desapareció.

***Los seis días – Está bien***

Miaka se quedó inmóvil sobre su cama. De repente se sentía tan mal. Un sentimiento de vergüenza la invadió. Todo había ido demasiado rápido, ella ni siquiera estaba segura de si lo amaba o simplemente era una atracción física y nada más. ¿Cómo podría ella acostarse con él sin siquiera estar segura de si lo amaba? Iba en contra de todo lo que le habían inculcado. ¿Y qué había de él? Él seguramente no la amaba. _"Tasuki odia a las mujeres"-_ pensó triste y confundida –_"siempre dice que no está interesado en ninguna de ellas, que es solo sexo, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente conmigo? Estaba borracho y colocado, se sintió atraído por mí al igual que yo por él y simplemente respondió a sus instintos…"- _Él se había ido sin más, ¿realmente le había dicho la verdad? ¿Él quería quedarse con ella? ¿o se fue porque ella no era capaz de darle lo que él deseaba? Se sintió como una puta. "¡_Mierda! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo debería comportarme con él a partir de ahora?"_ Se levantó y se puso el pijama. Se limpió la cara con agua fresca que había en un barreño preparado para ello, y se metió en la cama para dormir. A pesar de todo, ella no podía dejar de pensar en él y en todo lo sucedido esa noche. Realmente quería soñar con él para continuar donde lo habían dejado. Inmersa en sus pensamientos se quedó dormida.

Tasuki abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró sigilosamente dejando su abanico a un lado. Tiró la camisa y la túnica sobre la silla y se quitó los pendientes dejándolos en la mesilla junto con sus collares. Se quedó pensativo por un momento y fue a refrescarse la cara –_"necesitaré algo más que agua fría para bajarme este calentón" –_pensó molesto consigo mismo. Se quitó el pantalón y se metió en la cama. Dio unas cuantas vueltas de un lado a otro, con la cabeza inquieta. Maldecía a los dioses por sus estúpidas reglas. Él quería estar con Miaka. -_"No importa, esperaré, y cuando haya hecho la invocación ella será mía de una maldita vez"_. No sabía qué era eso que sentía por ella. Él nunca había amado a ninguna mujer, iba en contra de sus principios. Pero con Miaka tenía algo especial. Se lo pasaban muy bien juntos, era como una conexión que no sabía explicar, probablemente porque ella era su sacerdotisa y su destino era protegerla... Pero de ahí a amarla… Solo sabía que ella era algo más que una amiga, una muy especial, y preciosa, ella definitivamente le gustaba… Empezó a pensar en ella, en sus deliciosos labios, en su suave cuerpo… las escenas de lo ocurrido esa noche pasaron por su mente y dejó volar su imaginación. "¡Oh mierda! ¡Ya estoy duro otra vez!" gruñó. Se palpó su miembro endurecido –"¡A la mierda!" – decidido, lo agarró y poco a poco empezó a bombear de arriba abajo con su mano. No tardó mucho más que unos pocos minutos en llegar al clímax y se derramó como un volcán sobre sí mismo. A duras penas alcanzó un pañuelo de tela que había en la mesilla y se limpió. -_"Dios Miaka, ¿qué es lo que me estás haciendo?"_ – pensó mientras se relajaba tumbado boca arriba. Satisfecho al fin, se quedó dormido en pocos segundos.

* * *

Tamahome abrió los ojos despertándose de un largo sueño. Estaba agitado y sudando. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible pero no alcanzaba recordar qué era. Abrió las cortinas y miró por la ventana. Estaba amaneciendo. –"¿_Cuánto habré dormido?- _Inspeccionó la habitación. Abrió el armario y se encontró con ropa limpia que alguien le había dejado preparada para él. La cogió y salió por la puerta de la habitación.-"_-Necesito darme un baño" – _pensó mientras miraba a un lado y otro del pasillo preguntándose dónde estarían los baños. De repente apareció Yui subiendo por las escaleras con una bandeja en la mano.

-"Ah Tamahome, por fin despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes? Has estado durmiendo durante dos días seguidos, empezaba a preocuparme. Supongo que necesitabas descansar." – le decía mientras se acercaba.

-"¿Dos días?" – Tamahome se sorprendió.-"Oye Yui, necesito bañarme, podrías por favor decirme dónde puedo hacerlo?"

-"Claro, sin problema. Pero espera un segundo, supongo que estarás hambriento así que te traje algo de comer. Te lo dejaré en tu habitación y después te llevaré hasta la sala de baños."- le dijo mientras entraba a su habitación. Después Tamahome la siguió por los inmensos pasillos hasta los baños.

-"Aquí es." – le dijo Yui señalando una enorme puerta. –"Tienes todo lo necesario a tu disposición. Por favor, avísame cuando termines de desayunar, me gustaría hablar contigo. Mi habitación está justo al lado de la tuya". – Tamahome asintió. Después de haber dormido se sentía mucho mejor y su rencor hacia ella se había calmado un poco.

Tamahome se quitó la ropa y cogió una toalla enrollándosela en su cintura. Caminó hasta el borde de un enorme estanque natural de aguas termales. Una parte estaba cubierta y otra al aire libre. Realmente era inmeso. Dejó la toalla en un lado y se metió en las tibias aguas, se sentó apoyándose en una de las grandes piedras que lo rodeaban y se relajó.

-"¿_Y ahora qué es lo que voy a hacer?"_ –empezó a pensar. –"_Necesito volver con Miaka y los demás, pero ¿cómo?" _– Aprovechó el momento de tranquilidad para planear algo que le permitiera zafarse de Nakago y volver con sus amigos. Ellos probablemente le odiarían pero al menos intentaría explicarse y pedirles perdón. –"_Lo primero que tengo que hacer es ganarme la confianza de Yui y convencerla de que abandone la idea de ser la sacerdotisa de Seyriu"_\- Yui era la clave. Debía llevársela con él ante Miaka y así ella se daría cuenta que él jamás había cambiado de bando, que todo fue un malentendido. Después reunidos todos, invocarían a Suzaku y devolverían a Yui a su mundo, salvarían el país de Konan y Miaka se quedaría con él en este mundo, siendo felices para siempre. Tamahome sonrió al pensarlo. Una vida feliz al lado de Miaka. Parecía tan lejano… pero no se iba a rendir, él lucharía por volver a su lado, costase lo que costase, porque la amaba.

Tras el baño se sentía mucho mejor. Volvió a su habitación a desayunar y cuando terminó se dirigió a la habitación de Yui. Tocó con su mano y esperó una respuesta.

-"Adelante" – dijo ella desde el otro lado de la puerta. Tamahome abrió y se asomó.

-"Querías hablar conmigo, ¿no?" – le preguntó Tamahome aún un poco desconfiado.

-"Sí, por favor pasa" – Tamahome entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. – "Siéntate por favor" –le señaló una de las butacas que estaba alrededor de una mesita. Tamahome obedeció y ella se sentó enfrente de él. –"Escucha, dentro de unos días partiremos en busca del Shinzaho"-Comenzó.

-"Sí, Nakago me habló de ello… ¿Qué es?" – le interrumpió Tamahome.

-"Es el tesoro de los dioses. Se trata de un objeto que las anteriores sacerdotisas dejaron en este mundo al invocar a sus respectivos dioses. Para realizar la invocación, hacen falta una sacerdotisa y sus siete estrellas. Puesto que perdimos a Amiboshi, no podemos hacerlo de esa manera, así que necesitaremos el Shinzaho para poder realizar la ceremonia de invocación." – Tamahome estuvo muy atento a la explicación, él no conocía esa versión para invocar a Suzaku, así que pensó que Miaka y los demás deberían de estar buscándolo también, puesto que él no estaba con ellos. –"Sí, se lo que estás pensando. Miaka también irá a buscarlo. Deberemos enfrentarnos a ellos y veremos quién de las dos gana." – Yui cambió su expresión a una de ira.

-"Por qué sigues guardándole tanto rencor a Miaka? Ella sigue siendo tu amiga y siempre piensa en ti"

-"Todo lo que me ha pasado ha sido culpa suya, y ella solo ha pensado en estar contigo, se olvidó completamente de mí" – le replicó Yui enfadada.

-"¡Eso no es cierto, ella siempre estaba hablando de ti, te buscó por todas partes!..." – Tamahome alzó la voz. En ese instante tocaron a la puerta.

-"¿Quién es?" – Yui gritó enojada por la interrupción. Por la puerta apareció Suboshi.

-"Disculpa Yui, Nakago me ha pedido que venga a buscarte. Debemos prepararnos para el viaje." – Suboshi se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tamahome. –"¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?"- Suboshi miró a Tamahome con ira. –"¿Yui te está molestando este desgraciado?"

-"Déjalo Suboshi, yo le hice venir, ¡deja ya de protegerme, yo puedo cuidarme sola!" – le dijo con desprecio cruzándose de brazos. – "Dile a Nakago que ahora vamos."

-"¿Él también viene?" – le dijo Suboshi decepcionado.

-"Pues sí, nos acompañará en nuestro viaje, así que ve haciéndote a la idea." – le dijo ella de malas maneras.

Suboshi cerró la puerta y se fue. No entendía por qué Yui le trataba de esa manera tan cruel. Él sabía por lo que Yui había pasado y su corazón ciertamente se había endurecido. De ahí su actitud. Sin embargo con Tamahome siempre era tan amable, eso le mataba de celos. A pesar de ello, él tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por ella, la amaba y no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Él se había dispuesto a protegerla y a ganarse su corazón.

Tamahome y Yui siguieron con su conversación.

-"Yui, tienes que reaccionar. Nakago no es buena persona, ven conmigo e iremos con Miaka y los demás." –Tamahome seguía insistiendo.

-"Tú la has traicionado, y yo le he causado mucho dolor. Ya es tarde para volver atrás." – Yui replicó convencida.

-"No lo es, ella tiene un gran corazón. Ella nos escuchará y nos dará otra oportunidad, todo esto ha sido un malentendido. Aún estamos a tiempo."

-"¿A tiempo de qué? ¿de invocar a Suzaku? ¿Para que ella se quede aquí contigo y yo vuelva sola a mi mundo? ¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡No permitiré que se quede contigo! ¡Si yo no puedo estar contigo ella tampoco lo hará!" – Yui estaba fuera de sí. Su ira no la dejaba razonar. Tamahome decidió dejarlo por el momento. Tendría tiempo más que de sobra para convencerla, pero tampoco quería esperar demasiado. Cuanto más tiempo pasara, más se podrían complicar las cosas.

Finalmente ambos bajaron a un gran salón donde se encontraban Nakago y todos los guerreros de Seiryu.

-"Yui, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?" – le preguntó Nakago a su sacerdotisa.

-"Bien, gracias Nakago. ¿Quién es toda esta gente?" – preguntó Yui curiosa.

-"Sacerdotisa, déjame presentarte a las estrellas de Seiryu, tus guerreros. Todos ellos han venido hasta aquí para protegerte." – le contestó él sonriendo orgulloso.

Uno a uno, Nakago fue diciéndole los nombres de todos. Tamahome por fin veía a todas las estrellas de Seiryu reunidas, hasta ahora solo había conocido a Nakago y a Suboshi. Amiboshi, que era el hermano gemelo de Suboshi había desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias y todos lo habían dado por muerto. Entre ellos, se encontraba un personaje extraño llamado Tomo con la cara pintada y unas plumas que le caían de la cabeza –"_Vaya horterada" _– pensó mientras hacía una mueca. Después había una mujer muy atractiva llamada Soy. Era muy guapa y tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, pero algo en su mirada le hacía pensar que había sufrimiento en ella. Se encontraba al lado de Nakago –_"¿estos dos están liados?" _–pensó. Después había una especie de hombre lobo que se llamaba Ashitare, y por último estaba Miboshi, una especie de pequeño buda con pinta demoníaca. –"_Madre mía, ¿de dónde habrá sacado Seiryu a estos personajes? No sé cuál de ellos da más miedo" – _pensó Tamahome poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-"Nakago, ¿qué hace un guerrero de Suzaku entre nosotros?" – preguntó Soy escrutando a Tamahome de arriba abajo. Eso le hizo sentir incómodo.

-"Oh sí, disculpad mi olvido. Él es Tamahome. No debéis preocuparos por él, está con nosotros." - le dijo Nakago con una sonrisa malévola. – "Bien, ahora que las presentaciones han terminado, os diré que todo está listo para nuestro viaje. Partiremos mañana pronto en busca del Shinzaho."

-"¡Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?" – preguntó Yui disgustada. En realidad a ella no le apetecía salir de viaje, pero no le quedaba otro remedio.

-"Así es. Tengo un infiltrado entre la guardia real de Konan, los de Suzaku partirán dentro de dos días, así que debemos salir antes que ellos." – dijo Nakago en tono neutro. Tamahome al escuchar esto quiso preguntar, ¿cómo estaría Miaka? ¿y los demás? Quería volver con ellos, y el viaje a Hokkan sería su gran oportunidad.

* * *

Tasuki se despertó en plena forma. Las hierbas habían funcionado y no tenía rastro alguno de resaca en su cuerpo. Apartó la tupida cortina de la ventana dejando entrar la cegadora luz del mediodía. Cogió su ropa y se dirigió a las termas imperiales para darse un baño. Entró por la gran puerta donde estaban los vestuarios y cogió una toalla. Se desnudó y se dirigió al exterior hasta el estanque termal. Se metió en el agua y se sentó apoyado en el borde cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la sensación del agua tibia en su cuerpo. No se acostumbraba a tanto lujo. En el monte Reykaku se tenían que bañar con agua fría, y cuando hacía mucho frío debían coger el agua en un barreño y calentarla al fuego para poder limpiarse sin congelarse.

Pensó en Miaka. Ahora que la sangre se encontraba en su cabeza y no en su pene, podía ver las cosas con más perspectiva. Lo que sentía por ella era un misterio. Ciertamente él no podía amarla, él no amaba a nadie, las relaciones solo traían problemas. Pero tampoco había sentido nada parecido por ninguna otra mujer con la que él había estado antes. Estaba confundido, hizo una mueca al pensarlo. No le gustaba no tener el control de sus sentimientos. Tras mucho darle vueltas, decidió comportarse como siempre con ella, al fin y al cabo nada finalmente pasó la noche anterior.

* * *

Tasuki llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de la sacerdotisa con una bandeja llena de melocotones. Sabía que a Miaka le gustaban mucho y quería darle una sorpresa. Pensó que estaría hambrienta. Pegó su oreja a la puerta para saber si ella estaba despierta o no. De repente vio la cara de Nuriko muy cerca de la suya. –"¡AAAAAHHHHH!" – Tasuki gritó sobresaltado. Nuriko también había pegado la oreja a la puerta, intentando descubrir lo que el bandido quería escuchar.

-"¿Qué haces Tasuki? ¿Estás espiando a Miaka?" – le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. El bandido pelirrojo se sonrojó y disimuló escondiendo la bandeja de melocotones que tenía en la mano.

-"¡Nooo, qué va! solo quería saber si Miaka estaba despierta ya…" – le dijo Tasuki aparentando indiferencia.

-"Ya veo…" – Nuriko le miró inquisitivamente. – "¿Qué tal ayer noche?..."- Nuriko le guiñó un ojo. -"… ¿Sabes? A altas horas de la madrugada escuché unos ruidos muy extraños…" – Nuriko se le acercó mirándolo sonriendo.-"¿qué estuvisteis haciendo?"

-"¿AAhhh sss… ssiii? Nnn… naaada" – Tasuki tartamudeó intentando escapar de la mirada de su amigo.

-"¡Oh dioses! ¡No me digas que…!" –Nuriko abrió la boca sorprendido. –"Vaya, ya imaginé que intentarías algo, ¡pero esto es demasiado!" – Nuriko rió dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-"¡SSHHH!" - Tasuki puso su dedo sobre sus labios con el ceño fruncido y miraba apurado de un lado a otro asegurándose que no había nadie más. –"¡Habla más bajo!"

-"¿¡Te has acostado con Miaka?!" – Nuriko finalmente dijo. Tasuki le tapó la boca con la mano.

-"¡Baja la voz idiota!" –Tasuki le susurró – "¡solo faltaba que su Alteza Hotohori te oiga!"

-"¿Te has acostado con la sacerdotisa?" – Chichiri apareció de la nada. Nuriko y Tasuki se sobresaltaron. –"¿Tasuki?" – Chichiri se había quitado su máscara y lo miraba enojado.

-"¡Nooo! ¡Por supuesto que no!" – Tasuki intentaba calmar los ánimos del monje.

-"¿No estarás mintiendo verdad? Si te has acostado con ella debemos saberlo" – Insistió el monje.

-"Venga Chichiri, dale una tregua, estaba a la vista que algo iba a pasar entre ellos… Además ellos pueden hacer lo que les plazca, ya son mayorcitos." – Nuriko intervino.

-"Nuriko esto es más serio de lo que piensas y nos incumbe a todos, sí. Miaka no puede acostarse con Tasuki, ni con nadie" – Chichiri hablaba muy en serio. Al parecer sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

-"¿A qué te refieres Chichiri?" –Nuriko se empezaba a inquietar. Tasuki se había hecho a un lado y no decía nada.

-"Para realizar la invocación de Suzaku la sacerdotisa debe permanecer virgen, de lo contrario no es posible invocarlo"- Chichiri miró al pelirrojo. –"Pero tú ya lo sabes, ¿verdad Tasuki?" –. Nuriko que no daba crédito también se giró para mirarlo.

-"Sí, ella me lo contó anoche,… yo no lo sabía hasta que..." – Tasuki se calló y miró al suelo. –"Pero… ¿tu cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso ella también te lo contó?" – Tasuki preguntó a Chichiri mirándolo con rabia.

-"He pasado mucho tiempo entrenando con Taitsukun y aprendí muchas cosas sobre los dioses y su invocación. Por eso lo sabía." – dijo Chichiri en tono serio – "Entonces, ¿no os acostasteis?" – preguntó para estar seguro. Su voz más serena.

-"¡Ya te he dicho que no! ¡Diablos!" – Tasuki cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño.

-"Todo bien entonces" – dijo el monje aliviado. –"Tasuki, es muy importante que a partir de ahora contengas tus impulsos sexuales, si, casi echas a perder la invocación…"

La puerta de la habitación de Miaka se abrió de sopetón.

-"¡ESTOY OYENDO TODO LO QUE HABLAIS! ¡PODRÍAIS SER UN POCO MÁS DISCRETOS!" – Miaka salió echa una furia de la habitación en pijama y roja como un tomate.

-"Miaka! ¿Estabas escuchando desde el otro lado de la puerta?" – le dijo Nuriko sorprendido.

-"¡Chichiri!"- Miaka se dirigió al monje ya más serena. Todos la miraban avergonzados. –"Tasuki no tiene la culpa de nada, él no sabía sobre eso. En todo caso hubiese sido culpa mía, yo permití que esto pasara. En cuanto se lo conté, él se marchó a su habitación sin más. Afortunadamente nos detuvimos a tiempo."

-"Está bien Miaka" – Chichiri se avergonzó pero al mismo tiempo se alegró de cómo la sacerdotisa había sabido tomar responsabilidad del asunto. Se dirigió hacia el bandido – "mis más sinceras disculpas Tasuki" – y el monje se marchó.

-"Bueno, ya me contareis los detalles más tarde. ¡Ahora tengo que hacer unos recados! ¡Hasta luego tortolitos!" – Nuriko les guiñó un ojo y se fue también. Tasuki y Miaka miraban cada uno hacia un lado, ambos ligeramente sonrojados.

-"No tenías que sacar la cara por mí, él tenía razón. Debí ir con más cuidado." – Tasuki la miró avergonzado.

-"¡Ni hablar! ¡No permitiré que cargues por algo que es responsabilidad mía!" – Miaka lo miró enojada. De repente se fijó en los melocotones que llevaba en la bandeja.

-"Oh sí, los traje para ti… supongo que tendrás hambre…" – le dijo el bandido aliviado de cambiar de tema. No quería sentirse incómodo con ella, quería estar como habían estado siempre. Bromeando y riendo.

-"¡Gracias! ¡Cómo me conoces!" – cogió uno y le dio un mordisco. Tasuki no pudo evitar mirar sus labios húmedos y se quedó como hipnotizado.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? Aún ni siquiera tuve tiempo de lavarme…" – Miaka preguntó preocupada por su aspecto.

-"No, nada, nada,…" – el pelirrojo despertó.

-"Por cierto Tasuki, si sigue en pie tu oferta, me gustaría entrenar con el arco cuanto antes…" – dijo Miaka con la boca llena.

-"Por supuesto, hablaré con la armería a ver si nos pueden prestar un arco y algunas flechas. Ve a lavarte de mientras, cuando termines ven a los jardines, te enseñaré algunas técnicas sencillas".

-"¡Vale! ¡Hasta ahora!" –se marchó corriendo hacia su habitación.

Miaka mostraba el mismo entusiasmo de siempre. Él se preguntaba qué pensaba ella sobre la noche anterior, ¿se arrepentiría de lo que pasó? Se veía muy enfadada antes. "_lo mejor será olvidarlo y hacer como si nada, es mejor guardar las distancias con la sacerdotisa, al menos hasta que la invocación se realice"_\- pensó para sí.

Mientras tanto Miaka se dirigía hacia los baños, un poco ida debido a sus pensamientos. Ella estaba fingiendo normalidad, pero, ¿hasta cuándo lo soportaría? Se sentía avergonzada de que los demás supieran lo que había pasado. La sacerdotisa sucumbiendo al deseo por uno de sus guerreros… ¿qué debería hacer? A ella le gustaba estar con Tasuki, pero, ¿qué clase de relación quería tener con él? Se sentía tan confundida… "_bueno, de momento olvidemos lo de anoche y sigamos como siempre"_ pensó para sus adentros.

CONTINUARÁ...

He cambiado algunas cosas de este capítulo, no estaba satisfecha de cómo había quedado, así que algunas partes las reescribí. Para los que ya lo leyeron, lo siento... pero necesitaba cambiarlo para seguir con la línea de la historia que tengo prevista.

Tengo que decir que el anime lo vi doblado al español, así que utilizo las mismas expresiones, no uso "Mi-chan" ni "No da", etc como en la vos, porque se me haría raro.

Bueno ya estoy en el capítulo 6 y nadie ha escrito ningún comentario (sniff snifff). Al menos alguien agregó mi historia como favorita, gracias lobalunallena! espero que estés disfrutando de mi historia. Al menos se que alguien la lee... Aun así, seguiré con ella y la terminaré...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 7: Cambios interiores_**

Tasuki marcó en el árbol una cruz con un cuchillo. –"Vale, intenta darle justo aquí".

Miaka sujetaba el arco desde unos metros más atrás. Tenía una expresión de gran concentración. Vestía una camiseta ancha blanca metida por dentro de unos pantalones cortos de color marrón. Corría un ligero viento que agitaba sus cabellos sueltos y pegaba su camiseta a su pecho. Tasuki la miró por un instante fascinado y pensó que se veía hermosa, le gustaba ese aire de guerrera que desprendía. –"Ahora tómate tu tiempo para vislumbrar el objetivo, no hay prisa." – se acercó hasta colocarse a su lado.

Miaka estiró la cuerda y apuntó a su objetivo. ¡ZASSS! La flecha voló lejos del árbol. Hizo una mueca.

Habían pasado los últimos días entrenando todas las tardes. Tasuki le había ayudado a adquirir la postura correcta, luego le enseñó hasta donde debía estirar la cuerda y cómo debía corregir la trayectoria en función del viento. Miaka estaba agotada y le dolía la mano con la que estiraba la cuerda.

Decepcionada se sentó en la hierba.

-"No puedo más, tengo que parar ahora, tengo la mano en carne viva y ya no acierto a darle a la diana" – dijo deprimida. Tasuki se sentó junto a ella.

-"Ya te lo dije, hay que practicar mucho, pero has progresado en poco tiempo. Ve a ver a Mitsukake, seguramente podrá darte algo para aliviarte el escozor"

-"¿Tú te quedas?"

Él asintió, -"Iré más tarde, debo entrenar yo también con mi abanico. Mañana salimos de viaje, debemos estar preparados."

-"Bueno, pues hasta la cena" – Miaka acercó su mano para coger el arco al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Tasuki, por lo que sus manos se tocaron sin querer.

-"¡Perdón!/ ¡Lo siento!" – ambos se disculparon al mismo tiempo sonrojados. En todos estos días que pasaron entrenando juntos, ninguno de ellos mencionó nada sobre aquella noche. Ambos se comportaban como siempre, aunque se podía percibir una ligera tensión incómoda.

Miaka saludó con la mano y se marchó corriendo aún sonrojada. Desde un lado, y sin que ellos se percataran, Chichiri había observado la divertida escena.

Tasuki se quedó mirando cómo ella se marchaba. _–"¿Qué demonios me está pasando? No es propio de mí comportarme así"_. El monje se encontraba ahora justo a su espalda_._

-"¡Hola!" – le sorprendió haciendo que el bandido saltara del susto.

-"¡Chichiri! ¡¿Podrías dejar de aparecer así de repente?! ¿Desde cuándo has estado ahí parado?" – Chichiri ignoró su pregunta y miró las flechas en el suelo.

-"¿Estás enseñando a Miaka a utilizar el arco?"

-"Sí, ella me lo pidió… no me hace mucha gracia, pero quiere ser capaz de luchar junto a nosotros y defenderse por sí misma…".

-"Me parece muy buena idea, si. Miaka ha madurado mucho estas últimas semanas, ¿no crees?" – el monje lo miró con su máscara puesta.

-"Sí, eso creo yo también…".

-"¿Qué es lo que hay entre vosotros dos? ¿La amas?"

-"¿EEEHH? Pero, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta ahora? ¡P… pues claro que no!..." – Tasuki tartamudeó en su respuesta. -"¿_pero por qué me pongo tan nervioso?"_-pensó.

-"Uuuummm."- Chichiri se quitó la máscara. Siempre hacía esto cuando quería hablar en serio con alguien. –"Bien… entonces déjala tranquila, no conviene que Miaka tenga más decepciones. Lo de Tamahome ya fue suficiente para ella."

-"¿De qué hablas?" – Tasuki preguntó confundido.

-"Creo que tienes que reflexionar sobre tus sentimientos. Miaka no es como tú, jamás se entregaría a alguien si no lo amara."

-"¿qué quieres decir con eso?" – Tasuki frunció el ceño y subió la voz.

-"Solo tienes que mirarla bien. Ella es como un libro abierto". –diciendo esto le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo y se marchó.

Chichiri, a pesar de ser un monje, había estado enamorado una vez y sabía de lo que hablaba. Cuando conoció a Miaka, enseguida vio el tipo de persona que era. Una niña inocente que solo veía bondad en los demás, alguien con un gran sentido de la amistad y la lealtad, valiente pero imprudente. Por eso él siempre intentaba hacerle abrir los ojos diciéndole que debía pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Quizá había sido demasiado duro con ella entonces. A pesar de todo, ella se enamoró de Tamahome, él había sido su primer amor, y su corazón se había hecho pedazos. Esto la obligó a madurar de golpe, pero seguía teniendo un corazón puro y frágil. Ella era su sacerdotisa y sentía un gran aprecio, no quería verla sufrir de nuevo.

El bandido pelirrojo se quedó inmóvil inmerso en sus pensamientos. El monje lo había dejado aún más confundido. ¿qué trataba de insinuar? De repente sintió como un vértigo en su interior. Él había visto a Miaka siempre como una niña, hasta aquella noche… ¿qué había cambiado? ¿Cuándo cambió ella? y lo más importante, ¿qué había cambiado dentro de él? Sacudió su cabeza y cogió su abanico para practicar algunas técnicas y despejar su mente.

* * *

Miaka llegó hasta el jardín de plantas medicinales donde se encontraba Mitsukake. Él pasaba las horas allí, cuidando de las plantas, regándolas, podándolas y recogiendo manojos que guardaba en botes de cristal a los que ponía nombres para identificarlos. Al parecer habían habilitado una salita para guardar todos sus botes con hierbas y la consideraban como una especie de botica. Nadie sabía más que él sobre hierbas medicinales.

-"¡Hola Mitsukake! ¿Estás ocupado?" – Miaka se asomó por detrás de un arbusto.

-"¡Hola Miaka! ¿Necesitas algo? "Mitsukake aunque serio, siempre era tan amable.

-"Siento tener que molestarte. He estado practicando el tiro con arco y… ¡mira como tengo la mano!" – Miaka dramatizó haciendo un puchero. – "¿no tendrás algo que me alivie el dolor?"

-"Has hecho bien en venir, esas ampollas hay que curarlas cuanto antes y ser constante, de lo contrario se podrían infectar" – el médico agarró su manos para inspeccionarla mejor. – "Enseguida te preparo algo".

Cogió unas cuantas hierbas de aquí y de allá, explicando a Miaka qué era cada una de ellas y para qué servían. Ella le prestaba toda atención, esa información podría serle útil en un futuro. Después le siguió hasta la pequeña botica y cogió un tarro de miel. En un cuenco de madera el médico preparó una mezcla con todos los ingredientes y finalmente quedó una especie de ungüento. –"Ya está" – dijo Mitsukake –"dame tu mano, yo te lo pondré" – Miaka acercó su mano y el médico empezó a untarle la pasta delicadamente para no hacerle daño. Realmente él era muy buena persona, pensó ella. Después cogió un trozo de tela a modo de venda y se la enrolló alrededor de su mano. –"Ya está, déjalo así por esta noche, así el ungüento hará su efecto. Mañana tendrás que quitarte la venda para que la piel respire. Haz esto mismo siempre después de practicar, poco a poco tu mano se endurecerá y no te dolerá más, pero requerirá tiempo."

Miaka estaba fascinada por los conocimientos de su guerrero. Le admiraba, si al menos ella pudiese…

-"Mitsukake ¿podrías enseñarme un poco más sobre medicina?" – Miaka dijo sin terminar su pensamiento. – "Quiero decir, sé que no podré alcanzar todo el conocimiento que tienes tú, pero ¿podrías al menos indicarme algunas hierbas que podrían ser útiles? Me gustaría aprender… por favor…" – le suplicó juntando sus manos.

-"Claro, te enseñaré las hierbas medicinales más comunes. Así, si algún día las necesitas podrás encontrarlas fácilmente."

Mitsukake le instruyó a Miaka sobre el arte de las plantas medicinales, dónde crecían, cómo identificarlas, para qué servían,… ella prestaba atención a cada cosa que decía, incluso cogió una pequeña libreta y tomó algunos apuntes. Era increíble todas las cosas que ella ignoraba y que estaban a su alcance. Antes de ir a cenar, él le ofreció unos cuantos tarros pequeños con hierbas curativas para que ella llevara siempre en su bolso.

* * *

Era la hora de cenar, todos se habían reunido en el comedor de palacio. Miaka y Tasuki que de costumbre se sentaban juntos, se habían sentado cada uno en una punta de la mesa. Tenían una animada charla sobre lo que la sacerdotisa había aprendido mientras había estado con el médico. Nuriko que estaba al lado del bandido se percató del distaciamiento.

-"Tasuki, ¿por qué Miaka no se sentó a tu lado?" –le preguntó en voz baja. –"¿Ya la has hecho enfadar?"

-"¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? ¡Ella es libre de sentarse donde quiera!

-"¡Miaka! Me ha dicho Tasuki que te ha estado enseñando el tiro con arco, ¿qué tal ha ido?" – Nuriko se dirigió a la sacerdotisa para averiguar qué podía haber pasado.

-"¿De verdad Miaka?" – se sorprendió Hotohori .

-"Sí, pensé que quizá podría serviros en la retaguardia tirando flechas contra los enemigos. Quisiera poder defenderme por mí misma, así vosotros podréis centraros en luchar y no en protegerme" – Miaka agitaba sus manos con nerviosismo.

Hotohori miró su mano vendada. -"No es necesario que te esfuerces tanto. Nos tienes a nosotros para protegerte."

-"Oh, ¿esto?" –Ella señaló su venda – "No... no es nada, apenas me duele"-dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

-"No te exijas tanto mujer, si. Todo vendrá, si. Poniendo voluntad y empeño seguro que lo conseguirás." – Apuntó Chichiri en un intento por animarla.

Tasuki se levantó de la mesa –"me voy a seguir practicando con mi abanico".- y se marchó.

Tras la cena cada uno se retiró a sus respectivas habitaciones. Al día siguiente zarparían al alba en el barco que Hotohori había dispuesto para ellos y debían estar descansados para el largo viaje. Miaka se retiró rápidamente a su habitación para poder estar descansada para el viaje. De camino hacia su habitación vió a Tasuki a lo lejos en los jardines practicando con su abanico. Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo por un largo rato mientras él ignoraba su presencia.

-_"¿Realmente me estoy enamorando de él? No puede ser, Tasuki no quiere ninguna relación, y nuestra amistad se estropearía…" –_apretó los labios. Ella no quería eso, le quería a su lado, pero ¿sería ella capaz de seguir mirándolo como un amigo? Al menos lo intentaría.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, nada más salir el sol y tras un buen desayuno, todos se pusieron en marcha. Miaka preparó su mochila metiendo todo lo que ella creyó necesario y se unió a sus compañeros. Cuando llegaron al puerto, Miaka notó que Tasuki se había hecho a un lado y tenía una expresión de angustia.

-"Oye Nuriko, ¿qué le pasa a Tasuki? Está ahí apartado de todos con cara de angustia" – le preguntó la sacerdotisa a su guerrero de pelo morado.

-"No lo sé, está así desde que hemos llegado al puerto."

-"Creo que es porque no sabe nadar" – dijo Chiriko.

Miaka se acercó a él –"¿Tasuki, qué te preocupa? ¿Te da miedo el mar? ¿Es porque no sabes nadar? No te preocupes, yo tampoco sé nadar, pero no tiene por qué pasar nada, estate tranquilo, todo saldrá bien." – Miaka le consoló con la mejor de las intenciones.

-"¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Que no sé nadar? ¡Por supuesto que sé, incluso las sirenas se emocionan al verme ! ¡Por favor! ¡Qué cosas tienes!" – soltó una risita indiferente.

-"Ya veo…" – Miaka puso los ojos en blanco, su respuesta fue muy poco convincente, pero como de costumbre, Tasuki prefería ir de valiente. _"En fin, qué le vamos a hacer…"_ – "Pues venga, debemos partir ya, date prisa".

Todos subieron a bordo del barco y como siempre Nuriko estaba provocando a Tasuki con el tema del agua. -"Tasuki, menos mal que te tenemos con nosotros, si alguno de nosotros se cae por la borda, tú serás el encargado de salvarnos, ¿verdad? " –Tasuki se puso blanco y todos comenzaron a reír.

-"¡A ver esas sonrisas!" – Miaka tomó una foto de sus guerreros con su polaroid y se la enseñó.

-"¿Quién demonios es ese? ¡Es igual que yo! ¡Es un demonio impostor!" – gritó alarmado el bandido.

-"Cálmate, es solo una foto. Este aparato es de mi mundo y puede plasmar una imagen real en un trozo de papel. ¿Ves?" – y le sacó otra foto. –"¡Vaya!, sales muy bien, pareces un modelo" – rió Miaka mirando la foto.

-"¿Un modelo? Qué es eso?" –preguntó intrigado.

-"Un modelo es una persona que generalmente es atractiva físicamente y se gana la vida vendiendo su imagen."

-"No lo entiendo muy bien, pero… eso quiere decir que te parezco guapo, ¿no es así?" – Tasuki volvió a su actitud seductora pasándose la mano por sus cabellos en un gesto coqueto. Miaka soltó una risita con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Hotohori se acercó a Miaka – "cuídate mucho Miaka, por favor no corras riesgos innecesarios – Hotohori puso sus manos en sus mejillas, ella se sonrojó. Tasuki que no se encontraba lejos, miraba la tierna escena con enfado contenido.

-"En cuanto encontremos el tesoro de los dioses volveremos y realizaremos la invocación. Todo saldrá bien Hotohori." – Miaka sonrió. -"¡ZARPEMOS HACIA EL PAIS DE HOKKAN!"

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Antes de empezar este capítulo, me gustaría explicar algunas cosas. Como ya habréis notado mi historia sigue un poco la línea del anime original, con algunos cambios. Poco a poco esta historia se irá desviando cada vez más de la original, siempre con similitudes por supuesto, ya que está basado en ella. Pero como digo, todo va a cambiar y nada tendrá que ver con la original.

Otra cosa, hay ciertos aspectos que inconscientemente se han basado en otros ánimes, los he introducido y después me he dado cuenta. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que Miaka quiera utilizar el arco para proteger a sus amigos y no ser una carga es una clara referencia a "La princesa Yona" y el hecho de que tenga poderes se basa en "Inuyasha". Una vez aclarado esto, quiero decir que espero que disfrutéis de este fanfic igual que yo, aunque lo lea poca gente, aunque solo sea una persona la que lo lea, yo soy feliz. Gracias.

**_CAPITULO 8: Viaje a Hokkan_**

-"¡General! Nos han informado de que el barco de los de Suzaku ha partido ya hacia Hokkan"- un soldado apurado informaba a su general.

-"Muy bien, pondremos en marcha nuestro plan" – Nakago estaba reunido con todos los guerreros de Seiryu. Habían hecho una parada en las tierras cerca de la capital de Hokkan, donde habían instalado algunas tiendas para resguardarse del frío.-"Soi, ahora es tu turno, acércate a la costa y en cuánto avistes el barco de los de Suzaku, haz que se hunda".

-"Sí, Nakago" – Soi se marchó rápidamente hacia su destino.

Yui y Tamahome se encontraban en otra tienda contigua, ajenos a los planes del general.

-"¿No te interesa de qué están hablando? ¿No te preguntas por qué Nakago no te incluye en su reunión?"

-"Tamahome, estoy muy cansada del viaje, Nakago lo hace por mi bien, para que pueda descansar. Él puede ocuparse de todo. Solo relájate y descansa tú también".- Yui estaba sentada en uno de los cómodos futones llenos de cojines y almohadas que habían preparado especialmente para la sacerdotisa.

-"Estamos los dos solos y nadie vigila nuestra tienda" –Tamahome se asomó fuera –"¡ahora podría ser una buena ocasión para escapar!" –dijo inquieto.

-"¡Ya déjalo por favor!"- Yui se empezó a crispar-"ya te dije que no tengo ninguna intención de unirme a vuestro grupo, y si escapas tú solo te encontrarán y te matarán, ¿por qué no puedes rendirte sin más?" – alzó la voz.

En ese momento Suboshi apareció en su tienda con algunas mantas.

-"¿Yui te encuentras bien? Te veo agitada, debes descansar, ha sido un viaje largo. Nos quedaremos esta noche aquí y mañana temprano retomaremos el camino hacia la capital. Toma, te traje algunas mantas más."

-"¡Estoy bien! Solo necesito descansar, ¡demonios qué frío hace aquí!" –cogió una de las mantas y se la puso por encima. "¿Por qué diablos tuve que venir yo también?"

* * *

Tras varias horas navegando, el grupo de Suzaku se encontraba cerca de la costa del país de Hokkan.

-"Pronto llegaremos, si. Tasuki ¿crees que aguantarás?" – Chichiri se dirigió al bandido que se encontraba vomitando por la borda.

-"Pobre Tasuki, realmente no está hecho para el mar, ciertamente es un tipo de las montañas"-Nuriko rió para sus adentros.

-"¡Arrrrgghhh! ¡Mitsukake cómo puede ser que no tengas nada que alivie el mareo! ¿Y tú te haces llamar médico? ¿Diablos, cuándo llegaremos?" – Tasuki estaba hecho un asco.

-"Eehh chicos, parece que se acerca una tormenta, el cielo se está poniendo muy oscuro…" – Miaka miraba al cielo con preocupación.

-"Pero si hacía un día espléndido, ¿así de repente?"-Chiriko dijo desconfiado.

-"La costa aún está lejos, debemos prepararnos para lo peor, si." – Chichiri vio que unas olas gigantes se estaban levantando.

La tormenta se volvió más y más violenta, con unos vientos que hacían que la mar se tornara brava. El barco se movía de un lado a otro y empezó a entrar agua por la borda.

-"¡Mierda! ¡Lo que me faltaba!" – Tasuki vio cómo una ola se levantaba por encima del barco y lo arrastró hasta el mar. – "¡Socorro! ¡No sé nadar!" – gritaba desde el agua.

-"No me digas, ¡qué sorpresa!" – Nuriko no pudo evitar realizar un sarcástico comentario mientras iba corriendo a buscar un salvavidas.

-"¡Aguanta Tasuki! ¡Ya voy!" – Miaka sin pensárselo dos veces se tiró al agua de cabeza, hundiéndose sin remedio.

-"¿Pero no habías dicho que tú tampoco sabías nadar? ¡Eres tonta! ¡Ahora nos ahogaremos los dos! – el bandido intentaba mantenerse a duras penas a flote.

Nuriko rápidamente echó un salvavidas al mar.

-"¡Rápido, agarraos!"

Miaka y Tasuki se agarraron al salvavidas.

-"Sube tú primero Miaka" – ella asintió y empezó a subir por la cuerda.

-"¡La tormenta se acerca cada vez más, hay que tener cuidado con los rayos!"- Chiriko gritó.

Las olas zarandeaban el salvavidas con el bandido agarrado a él. Miaka logró llegar al barco.

-"Tasuki, sube deprisa, se acercan rayos, si cae alguno en el mar te electrocutarás!" – Miaka estaba muy preocupada por su guerrero pelirrojo.

Rayos violentos explosionaban contra las rocas, un viento huracanado hacía levantar olas que movían el barco de un lado a otro. Tasuki a duras penas podía agarrarse al salvavidas. El barco terminó por encallar en las rocas.

-"¡Oh, no! ¿qué hacemos ahora?" – Chiriko dijo preocupado.

-"Tendremos que aguantar hasta que la tormenta pase, pero la prioridad ahora es que Tasuki logre subir" – Mitsukake dijo.

-"No es solo la tormenta, si. Noto un aura maligno que está muy cerca de aquí, si" – Chichiri miraba a su alrededor. Una figura se vislumbraba entre la oscuridad y la bruma del mar en lo alto de la roca donde habían encallado.

-"¡Es una mujer!" – gritó Miaka-"¿Quién eres? ¿Eres tú quien está provocando esto?"

Un rayo cayó cerca de la sacerdotisa –"¡UUUAAAAHHHH!"

-"¿Miaka estás bien?" – gritó Nuriko preocupado –"¡Tasuki date prisa y sube ya al barco! Esta mujer puede freírte con uno de sus rayos en cualquier momento!"

-"¡Diablos, hago lo que puedo! ¡El mar no deja de zarandearme!" – Tasuki intentaba sin éxito subirse a la cuerda.

Soi dirigió uno de sus rayos hacia el mar cayendo no muy lejos del bandido – "UUUUUAAAAAHHH", Tasuki quedó inconsciente soltándose del salvavidas.

-"¡Tasuki! Noooo!" – lloró Miaka mirando por la borda como su guerrero era arrastrado por las olas hasta las rocas.

-"No te preocupes Miaka, seguro que estará bien, te lo traeré de vuelta vivito y coleando como un pececillo" – le guiñó un ojo a la sacerdotisa en un intento de animarla- "Chichiri, ¿podrás levantar una barrera para proteger a Tasuki de otro de sus rayos?"

-"Lo intentaré" – Nuriko se zambulló en el agua para salvar al bandido. Chichiri cogió su bastón y concentró un gran poder sobre las rocas donde Tasuki había aterrizado.

-"¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¿Por qué nos estás atacando?" –Miaka intentaba distraer a la mujer para darle tiempo a Nuriko.

-"¡Soy una estrella de Seiryu!" – finalmente la mujer habló- "¡me llamo Soi, y he venido a acabar con vosotros, sacerdotisa y estrellas de Suzaku! ¡Nunca obtendréis el tesoro de los dioses!"

-"¡No permitiré que hagas daño a mis amigos!" – Miaka cogió su arco y flechas.

-"¿Y qué piensa hacer una niña como tú con eso? ¡Acabarás lastimándote!" – Soi se burló.

Un rayo se dirigió hacia la sacerdotisa, pero afortunadamente lo esquivó. "_Nuriko por favor, date prisa" _pensó.

Mientras tanto Nuriko llegó hasta donde se encontraba Tasuki.

-"¡Ehh! Tasuki! – le golpeaba la cara con sus palmas tratando de despertarle –"¡Vamos Tasuki, despierta! ¡Miaka te necesita!" – el guerrero pelirrojo volvió en sí.

-"Qu… ¿qué demonios? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y Miaka? ¿Y los demás?"- preguntó desorientado.

-"Esa maldita mujer lanzó un rayo contra el mar y te desmayaste. Tienes suerte de estar vivo, una persona normal no habría sobrevivido."- Nuriko señaló el barco donde se encontraban sus amigos. Desde allí podían ver cómo Miaka y los demás trataban de esquivar numerosos rayos.

-"¡Miaka! –gritó Chichiri – "¡Tasuki y Nuriko están fuera del agua, si, dirigiré mi barrera para protegernos, quedaos juntos y no os separéis!" – el monje se dispuso de nuevo a concentrar todo su poder, sin embargo Soi dirigió deliberadamente uno de sus rayos sobre él. Chichiri cayó al intentar esquivarlo perdiendo toda su concentración.

-"¡Chichiri!" – gritó Miaka corriendo hacia él.

-"Esta vez no fallaré. ¡Este es tu fin sacerdotisa de Suzaku!" – amenazó Soi concentrando una gran energía en sus manos que apuntaban directamente hacia Miaka.

-"¡Cuidado Miakaaaaa!" – gritaban Tasuki y Nuriko impotentes desde su posición.

El gran rayo se dirigía directo hacia la sacerdotisa, pero en vez de esquivarlo, Miaka apuntó con su arco y disparó una flecha hacia él. Todos miraban atónitos la escena, escépticos acerca de lo que podría pasar a continuación. La sacerdotisa definitivamente sería alcanzada por el rayo a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

-"¡Miaka noooo! ¿qué haces?" – Tasuki se temía lo peor.

Ante la atónita mirada de todos, la flecha lanzada emitió una intensa luz roja cegadora que hizo desviar el rayo y regresar hacia la mujer de pie encima de la roca.

-"¡AAAAAHHHHH!" – Soi se retorció de dolor. –"¡Maldita mocosa! ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? ¡Esto no quedará así, te lo aseguro!". – y la mujer huyó desvaneciéndose entre la ventisca.

Miaka no podía creer lo que había pasado, estaba en shock mirando su arco y los demás no podían creer lo que acababan de presenciar. ¿Cómo pudo la sacerdotisa generar tal poder? Las sacerdotisas no tienen poderes... Ella los había salvado. A todos.

-"Miaka, ¿cómo hiciste eso?" – preguntó el monje aún asombrado

-"Wooowww eso fue increíble, ¿desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?" – Chiriko también se había quedado fascinado.

-"N.. noo lo se… yo solo…" – Miaka tampoco sabía lo que había pasado.

Entre tanto, Tasuki y Nuriko llegaron y subieron al barco. Miaka al verlos reaccionó y echó a correr tirándose a los brazos de un sorprendido Tasuki.

-"¡Dios Tasuki! ¡No me des esos sustos, creí que te perdía!" – Miaka lloró.

El guerrero pelirrojo suavizó su expresión y le devolvió el abrazo, acunando su cabeza en su hombro con la mano.

-"Le dijo la sartén al cazo…" – sonrió un momento y se apartó para encararla –"¿Qué demonios hacías arriesgando tu vida de esa manera?" – le gritó enfadado.

-"Bueno, es que no veía más opción, fue casi instintivo…" – ella bajó los ojos – "y además… tú no estabas…"

-"En fin, por suerte todo ha salido bien" – Nuriko suspiró aliviado –"Ya nos explicarás más tarde cómo hiciste eso, "_oh poderosa sacerdotisa_" – bromeó.

* * *

Soi llegó malherida al campamento donde se encontraban las estrellas de Seiryu e inmediatamente fue a ver a Nakago.

-"Nakago, algo sucedió. Esa niñata tiene poderes, ¿cómo es posible?"

-"Eso sí que es un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos. ¿Una muchacha ha podido derrotarte Soi?" – el rubio se burló.

-"Fue inesperado, de haberlo sabido jamás hubiera dejado que una mocosa como ella me derrotara" – el orgullo de Soi estaba herido. –"Deja que curen mis heridas y volveré para acabar con ella".

-"No, deja que los demás se diviertan también un poco." – Nakago mandó llamar a Suboshi y Ashitare – "Ashitare, busca a la sacerdotisa y acaba con ella y sus acompañantes. Suboshi, ve con Yui y Tamahome a la capital Toran e investigad dónde se encuentra exactamente el tesoro de los dioses. Vigila bien a Tamahome, y si intenta escapar ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer."

-"Si general"

Nakago aparentaba indiferencia y calma, pero por dentro estaba más que preocupado. Después de saber lo que pasó con Soi en el barco, no podía imaginar que esa niña tuviera poderes. Eso era peligroso y de ahora en adelante la labor de terminar con ella y sus guerreros podría volverse aún más complicada. Debía urdir un plan para evitar a toda costa la invocación de Suzaku y su mente ya estaba trabajando en ello.

* * *

Tras los grandes esfuerzos de Chichiri por tratar de desencallar el barco de las rocas, el grupo por fin llegó a tierra firme.

-"¡Dios estoy empapado!" – el cuerpo del bandido aún se sentía dolorido

-"Será mejor que encontremos algún sitio donde poder descansar y secarnos, si seguimos andando en este estado nos resfriaremos."

-"Mitsukake tiene razón, además aquí ya se nota el clima más frío, pronto anochecerá. Debemos encontrar alguna aldea donde pasar la noche a cubierto" – Nuriko se adelantó un poco hasta un pequeño acantilado.

-"¡Oh mirad! Ahí hay gente, pero no parece un pueblo…" – dijo Miaka decepcionada.

-"Es un grupo de nómadas, si. Han debido acampar temporalmente en ese valle para resguardarse del viento. Quizá nos acojan por esta noche, si."

En cuanto llegaron, les dieron una muy cálida bienvenida. Ellos realmente eran muy amables y gustosamente les ofrecieron una de sus tiendas para resguardarse del frío.

-"Oh por supuesto que podéis pasar aquí la noche" – dijo uno de los hombres que parecía ser un alto cargo. – "Hace mucho frío por estas tierras, sobre todo por la noche. Despejaremos una de nuestras tiendas para vosotros, estaremos un poco apretados pero el roce también da calor, jajaja" – el hombre bromeó.

-"Agradecemos sinceramente su generosidad, buen hombre" – Chichiri le dijo bajando su cabeza en gesto agradecido. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Todos y cada uno de ellos obtuvieron ropas secas y pusieron a secar las mojadas cerca del fuego que habían encendido fuera de su tienda. Les proveyeron abrigos, mantas y sacos para pasar la noche.

-"Bien, ya que estamos aquí, aprovechemos para preguntar por el tesoro de los dioses, quizá alguien haya oído hablar de ello" – dijo Nuriko.

* * *

La noche había caído y una de las mujeres del pueblo nómada les invitó a cenar en una de las grandes tiendas.

-"¡Wooowww! ¡Parece un banquete!"- exclamó Miaka muerta de hambre.

Todos comieron y bebieron al calor de una pequeña lumbre hecha dentro de una tienda especialmente diseñada para ello. Chichiri aprovechó la ocasión en que todos estaban reunidos para preguntar sobre el tesoro de los dioses.

-"El tesoro de los dioses… ¿lo estáis buscando? Bueno, por estas tierras se cuentan muchas historias sobre ello. ¿Por qué lo buscáis?- preguntó uno de los hombres mientras comía un trozo de carne parecido a un muslo de pollo.

-"Bueno, yo soy la sacerdotisa de Suzaku, ¿saben? Y queríamos invocar a Suzaku para poder proteger Konan de la invasión inminente del país de Kuto".

-"Oh, ya veo" – todos murmuraban alrededor. De pronto un anciano salió de entre la masa de gente y habló.

-"¿Así que en verdad eres la sacerdotisa de Suzaku? Dejadme que os cuente la historia de la sacerdotisa de Genbu. Hace 100 años una muchacha de otro mundo llegó a nuestras tierras. Se dice que ella consiguió reunir a los 7 guerreros y que invocó a Genbu salvando a nuestro país de la destrucción. Según parece, el tesoro de los dioses es una joya que la sacerdotisa dejó en este mundo tras la invocación y que se convirtió en una joya sagrada"

-"¡Ohh!" – Miaka abrió la boca en sorpresa. Al parecer otra chica de su mundo ya había venido al mundo del libro hace 100 años, y consiguió invocar al dios Genbu. -"¿y no sabrá por casualidad dónde se encuentra esa gema?"

-"Uuumm, no, solo sé que se encuentra en algún lugar cerca de la capital, Toran."

-"¡Muy bien, pues mañana partiremos hacia Toran! ¡Y allí investigaremos y la encontraremos!"- Miaka fingió entusiasmo pero por dentro no podía evitar pensar en la chica de la leyenda de Genbu, ¿cómo había sido ella? y más importante… ¿qué pasó con ella tras la invocación?

-"Si puedo preguntar una cosa…" - Tasuki intervino tras dar un trago a un cuenco de sake –" qué le pasó a la chica después de realizar la invocación?" – Miaka lo miró con ojos incrédulos, era como si le hubiese leído la mente.

-"Oh bueno, no se sabe con certitud, la leyenda habla de que la chica desapareció"- respondió el anciano.

-"¿Desaparecer? ¿Quiere decir que regresó a su mundo?" – añadió Nuriko mientras Tasuki se quedaba en silencio con una expresión seria y frunciendo el ceño.

-"Bueno, eso es lo que se cree y lo que cuenta la leyenda. Nada es seguro del todo. A decir verdad, yo siempre he pensado que todo eran patrañas e historias inventadas, pero cuando me has dicho que eres la sacerdotisa de Suzaku venida de otro mundo y que vosotros sois los guerreros,… parece que debe haber algo de cierto en ello…" – el anciano sonrió.

Miaka se quedó pensativa. "_Ella desapareció…y ¿volvió a su mundo?" _–pensó. Ella no había pensado en ello últimamente, pero en realidad es lo que había querido. Volver a su mundo y seguir con su vida. Pero tantas cosas habían pasado últimamente que no se lo había vuelto a plantear. ¿Cómo iba a dejar a sus amigos atrás? ¿Nunca más volvería a verlos? ¿Nunca volvería a ver a Tasuki? Lo miró disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo. Él estaba serio mientras bebía sake. Parecía de mal humor…¡Dios! Ella también quería beber y no tener que pensar en ello.

Todos acabaron de cenar y poco a poco la gente se retiraba a sus tiendas a dormir.

-"Creo que deberíamos ir también a descansar, si. Aunque deberíamos hacer guardia, los guerreros de Seyriu podrían estar buscándonos." – aconsejó el monje.

-"Yo haré la primera guardia"

-"¿Tasuki estás seguro? Aun no te has recuperado del impacto del rayo…" – Mitsukake le dijo.

-"Estaré bien, tengo buena compañía" – Tasuki rió mientras sacaba una botella de sake empezada y un cuenco.

-"¡No te pases! No te vayas a quedar dormido…"- le advirtió Nuriko.

Todos estaban en la tienda ya dormidos, mientras Tasuki bebía y hacía guardia fuera al lado del fuego. Miaka no podía dormir y decidió salir sentándose al lado del bandido.

-"Vaya, volvemos a las viejas costumbres…" – dijo Tasuki.

-"Si, ya sabes…" –se hizo el silencio por un momento, rompiéndose por el sonido que hizo Tasuki al verter el sake de la botella en el cuenco.

-"¿Puedo probar un poco?"

-"¿Estás loca? ¡Morirás en el primer trago!" – gritó Tasuki

-"Solo un poco por favor…" – él le tendió el cuenco a regañadientes.

-"En realidad el alcohol te mantiene caliente, es por eso que lo cogí para hacer guardia. Pero hay que tener cuidado, el sake es muy fuerte… no está hecho para niñas como tú…" – Tasuki le miró burlón. Miaka frunció el ceño y tomó un trago.

-"¡AARRRRGGGHHH! ¡Cof cof!" – la sacerdotisa tosió. –"Sí que es fuerte…" – apenas podía hablar.

-"¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡No digas que no te avisé!"

Miaka sonrió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaban cómodos el uno con el otro.

-"Pero la verdad es que sí que te deja el estómago caliente"-dijo ella sonriendo

-"Bah, una vez que le das el primer trago los demás no son para tanto, verás."-Miaka dio otro sorbo. –"¿Qué fue lo que pasó hoy Miaka?"-se atrevió a preguntar-"¿Cómo hiciste para desviar aquel rayo en el barco?"-la miró con sus ojos ardientes por el reflejo del fuego. Miaka pensó en lo hermoso que se veía.

-"No lo sé, me salió sin más, de verdad. Yo no sé nada de poderes..." -ella, aunque no dijo nada, se sentía muy orgullosa de haber podido defenderse a ella misma y a sus amigos. Nunca se había sentido tan poderosa como aquella vez. Al fin se sentía una igual junto a sus guerreros, alguien que no necesita ser protegida y que puede luchar e incluso vencer. Aun así, ella no sabía cómo controlar ese poder.

-"Está bien, tuve miedo por un momento, pero después hiciste eso y,... fue increíble,... eres increíble."- ella sonrió ligeramente sonrojada.- "Así que…" –continuó él-"si lo que cuenta el anciano es cierto… cuando todo esto termine regresarás a tu mundo, ¿no es así?" - ella le miró a los ojos, hubo una pausa y ellos se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad y ella volvió a ver al mismo Tasuki de la otra noche, porque sus ojos eran los mismos, ardientes, brillantes y llenos de deseo, aunque esta vez parecían también llenos de tristeza.

-"Eso parece…" –ella finalmente bajó la cabeza.

-"Imagino que lo echarás de menos, no es de extrañar que quieras regresar…"

-"¡No es eso!" – le interrumpió ella.-" bueno… claro que echo de menos a mi familia y amigos,… pero con vosotros soy feliz también. Ojalá hubiese una manera de poder seguir viéndonos después de todo…" – Él la miró con suave expresión.

-"Por lo que me has contado de tu mundo… yo estaría deseando volver. Parece mucho menos hostil que esto" – Miaka lo miró entristecida.-" Ve a descansar, mañana seguiremos investigando sobre ello en Toran" – le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

Miaka volvió a la tienda y se acostó entre un montón de mantas. "_Realmente hace frío". _Ella estaba disgustada tras su conversación con Tasuki "¿_por qué no me dijo que no quería que me fuera después de todo? ¿Acaso le da igual que yo regrese a mi mundo?" _–sus pensamientos no la dejaban dormir. Debía decidir qué haría una vez llegado el momento. Ella sabía que tenía 3 deseos para pedir al dios Suzaku. Uno de ellos estaba claro, salvar el país de Konan y que reinara la paz. En segundo lugar, ella quería salvar a Yui, enviarla de nuevo a su mundo, y normalmente iría con ella también. ¿Acaso podría pedir ella como tercer deseo el poder visitar este mundo cuando quisiera para poder ver a sus amigos? Pensando en ello cerró los ojos tratando de dormir.

Mientras, Tasuki fuera seguía bebiendo sake. Ciertamente el alcohol calentaba su cuerpo pero él bebía para olvidar. De ninguna manera quería que Miaka se fuera de vuelta a su mundo, pero ¿qué podía hacer él? Su mundo debía ser increíble, un lugar donde la paz reinaba. Él no podía competir con eso. Si ella decidiera quedarse, antes o después terminaría por arrepentirse y no poder ver a su familia y amigos la deprimiría. Además, ¿acaso ella tendría elección? Definitivamente, comenzar una relación amorosa con ella no llevaría a buen puerto. "_De ninguna manera"-_se dijo a sí mismo.

-"Hola Tasuki"-Chichiri apareció de repente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- "tu guardia terminó, puedes ir a descansar ahora."

-"¿Chichiri puedo preguntarte algo?" – el monje asintió. –"Tú quizás sabes qué pasará una vez que Miaka haga la invocación, ¿te dijo algo Taitsukun sobre eso?"

-"Lo siento, no se sobre eso, Taitsukun no me mencionó nada"

-"Pero según el anciano, si Miaka vuelve a su mundo, ¿crees que ella será capaz de volver alguna vez?"

-"Lo dudo, si. Por lo poco que sé, una vez que la invocación ha terminado, el ciclo se cierra. La sacerdotisa pierde la capacidad de volver a este mundo, en otras palabras, ya no será sacerdotisa." – Tasuki bajó la mirada, pareciendo triste.

-"Entiendo" – Chichiri miró mientras él se marchaba hacia la tienda.

-"Interesante…" – el monje se sentó al lado del fuego.

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9

He cambiado ligeramente el capítulo, la parte en que Tamahome preguntaba a Yui sobre la anterior sacerdotisa, puesto que ya habían hablado de eso en un capítulo anterior. Fue un despiste...

**_CAPITULO 9: El país de la sacerdotisa de Genbu_**

Era pronto de mañana, el sol apenas se vislumbraba en el horizonte. Chichiri despertó y miró a su alrededor. Mitsukake y Chiriko dormían plácidamente, uno muy cerca del otro debido al poco espacio y para protegerse del frío. Tasuki roncaba ligeramente, despatarrado y con la boca abierta. Así era él, siempre parecía tan despreocupado. El monje sonrió por un momento. "¿_Umm? ¿Miaka no está? _Pensó escrutando la pequeña tienda. Cogió su bastón y decidió salir encontrándose con Nuriko que había estado haciendo la última guardia.

-"¿Sabes dónde está Miaka? –le preguntó

-"Sí, ella se despertó hace un rato, me dijo que iría a practicar un poco con el arco por aquí cerca"

-"Oh, de acuerdo, iré a buscarla"

Chichiri oía ruidos cerca, debía de ser ella entrenando. No había muchos árboles por la zona, así que se dirigió al fondo del campamento.

Miaka estaba utilizando un poste marcado como diana para sus flechas. Había unas cuantas clavadas en él.

-"Vaya, parece que has mejorado mucho, si" – le sorprendió el monje.

-"Ah Chichiri, ya estás despierto" –ella bajó el arco para poder descansar y pasó el dorso de su mano por su frente para secarse el sudor-"sí, la verdad es que no se me da tan mal, y después de lo de ayer, me motiva para seguir mejorando. ¿Ya despertaron todos?"

-"Aún no, pero no tardarán, si. Debemos partir cuanto antes si queremos llegar hoy a la capital. La gente de aquí nos prestará unos caballos, así llegaremos más rápido, si."

-"Estupendo. Entonces practicaré un poco más antes de partir" – Levantó su arco y tiró otra flecha que dio de nuevo en la diana.

-"Hablando de eso, si, ¿qué fue lo deayer en el barco? Me sorprendió esa luz que salió de tu flecha. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" –Miaka perdió la concentración y volvió a bajar el arco para contestarle.

-"No lo sé, yo estaba muy asustada y de pronto sentí un poder dentro de mí que movió mi cuerpo y lanzó esa flecha. Me pregunto si seré capaz de hacerlo de nuevo".

-"Ya veo… es extraño, si. A las sacerdotisas normalmente no se les concede ningún tipo de poder, excepto el de la invocación, si. Me pregunto por qué en ti esto es diferente. Efectivamente posees algún tipo de aura protectora."

-"Quizás la sacerdotisa de Genbu también la poseía, pero se desconoce. Me gustaría saber más sobre ello. Ella parece que consiguió realizar su misión y regresar a su mundo, mi mundo… -hizo una pausa –"¿crees que yo seré automáticamente reenviada a mi mundo tras la invocación?"

-"El papel de las sacerdotisas es temporal, si. Una vez que realizan la invocación, su misión aquí termina y lo lógico es que regresen a su mundo, aunque no estoy muy seguro de esto. Al igual que ese poder que pareces tener, ignoro qué es lo que ocurre después de invocar a un dios, si"

-"Entiendo" – ella miró al horizonte. –"Entonces tendremos que averiguarlo".

Nuriko apareció de pronto.

-"Ya están todos despiertos, debemos partir lo antes posible."

-"Bien. ¡Vamos a desayunar primero algo antes!" – Miaka cogió su arco y metió las flechas en un fino saco de tela colgándolo de su espalda junto con su bolsa.

* * *

Una figura de un lobo gigante andaba olisqueando no muy lejos de allí.

-"Están cerca" – Ashitare miró a los alrededores. –"No escapareis sacerdotisa y guerreros de Suzaku, ¡quiero carne!" – echó a correr siguiendo un olor que él sabía que no era de este mundo. El olor que solo una sacerdotisa venida de otro mundo podía tener. Él lo conocía bien, puesto que era parecido al aroma de la sacerdotisa de Seyriu.

* * *

Tras algunas horas cabalgando a caballo, el grupo de Suzaku se encontróa la entrada de un bosque.

-"Según las indicaciones que nos dio el anciano del pueblo nómada, vamos por buen camino, si. Ya nos advirtió que deberíamos atravesar un frondoso bosque e inmediatamente al salir veríamos a lo lejos la capital de Hokkan, si." – Chichiri se adelantó con su caballo.

-"Uuumm, habrá que tener cuidado de no perderse, debemos permanecer juntos en todo momento" – dijo Nuriko siguiendo al monje. Y así se adentraron en el bosque.

El jefe del pueblo nómada les había prestado 4 caballos. Chichiri y Nuriko iban cada uno en su caballo, Mitsukake iba con Chiriko, y Miaka había estado yendo con Tasuki, justo montada delante de él. Había estado notando su fuerte pecho en su espalda todo el trayecto y sus brazos la rodeaban mientras él sujetaba las riendas, por no hablar que no estaba lejos de su entrepierna. Eso le hizo pensar en cosas indecentes varias veces, como lo que ocurrió aquella noche entre ambos. Estar tan cerca de él siempre era peligroso y tentador, ella podía fácilmente perder su juicio. Él tenía algo que la atraía como la miel a las abejas, que la despojaba de toda razón y hacía surgir sus deseos más primarios. Ella realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlar su excitación.

-"Miaka, llevas todo el camino tensa, ¿estás bien?" – la pregunta de Nuriko fue desafortunada, la sacerdotisa se puso roja como un tomate.

-"Oh…, sí sí, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a montar a caballo, me da mucho respeto" – acertó a decir consiguiendo salvar la pregunta sin ser descubierta.

-"¿Quieres descansar un poco?" – Tasuki se inclinó para hablarle, haciendo que su aliento acariciara su mejilla. Ella creyó echar humo.

-"Sí por favor, hagamos un pequeño descanso" – Miaka ya no podía soportarlo más.

Se sentaron en el tronco de un árbol caído y Tasuki encendió un fuego con algunas ramas secas que encontró.El estómago de Miaka rugió de hambre, haciendo que todos la miraran divertidos.

-"Lo siento, sé que no tenemos tiempo de comer" – dijo avergonzada.

-"-Echaré un vistazo a ver si puedo cazar algo" – Tasuki se levantó.

-"¿Puedo acompañarte? Quisiera practicar con el arco, quizá pueda cazar yo hoy el almuerzo"-Miaka dijo entusiasmada.

-"¿Serás capaz de matar a un pobre animal?" – Tasuki la miró riendo. Ella puso cara de angustia.

-"Bueno, si no lo intento no lo sabré" – intentó convencerse a sí misma.

-"No os alejéis demasiado, si, no debemos separarnos" – les advirtió Chichiri.

Tasuki y Miaka caminaron por los alrededores, y vieron un conejo.

-"¡Mira, allí!" – le dijo Tasuki con voz baja para no asustar al animal. –"Es un buen entrenamiento, intenta darle, ahora no se mueve"

-"¡Ohhh pero es tan lindoooo!" – Miaka lloró. Tasuki puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"¡¿Entonces para qué has venido?!"

-"Está bien, está bien,… lo haré" – Miaka cogió su arco y colocó una de sus flechas en él. Estiró la cuerda y apuntó. Estaba dudosa, no se decidía a disparar, aunque lo tenía a tiro. De pronto se oyó un gruñido espeluznante que hizo que el conejo saliera corriendo.

-"¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Ha sido aterrador!" -ella bajó su arco y se acercó al bandido muerta de miedo.

-"No lo sé, parecía el aullido de un lobo, y ha sonado cerca, ¿o quizá haya sido un oso?"

-"¿Un oso?" – Miaka se agarró al brazo de él.

-"Será mejor que volvamos con los demás y sigamos nuestro camino, en este bosque podrían haber criaturas peligrosas" – ambos se pusieron en marcha cuando de pronto una bestia se les cruzó por medio.

-"¿OOHH que es eso? – Miaka apretó su agarre al brazo de Tasuki.

La criatura era extraña, puesto que parecía un lobo gigante de pie sobre sus patas traseras y con rasgos humanos.

-"¿Un hombre lobo? ¿Existen?" – Tasuki desenfundó su abanico.

-"¡Mira Tasuki! ¡Tiene un tatuaje en su pecho! ¡Debe ser un guerrero de Seiryu!"

La bestia se abalanzó sobre ellos, Tasuki cogió a Miaka en brazos y lo esquivó.

-"Corre y escóndete , yo me encargaré de él" – La dejó en el suelo y se dispuso a atacar a Ashitare. Miaka corrió y se puso detrás de un árbol, mirando cómo ambos guerreros luchaban entre sí.

Tasuki dirigía olas de fuego que no alcanzaban al lobo humano, puesto que éste era muy rápido. Ashitare, a gran velocidad y esquivando todos los ataques de fuego, alcanzó con su garra a Tasuki, hiriéndolo en el hombro. A causa del impacto, él salió despedido y chocó contra un árbol. Su abanico cayó al suelo lejos de él.

-"¡Uggghhh!" – se quejó el bandido poniendo su mano sobre su sangrante hombro herido.

-"¡Tasuki!" -Miaka salió de su escondite cogiendo una de sus flechas y la lanzó contra la bestia de Seyriu.

-"¡UUAAAHHH!" – gritó el lobo más que de dolor, de enfado, puesto que la flecha apenas le rozó un brazo. Se dio la vuelta y la miró. Sin dudarlo un instante se dirigió hacia ella.

-"¡Miaka corre!" – le gritó Tasuki mientras se incorporaba e intentaba alcanzar al hombre lobo. Miaka echó a correr con la mala suerte que tropezó torciéndose el tobillo y cayendo al suelo.

-"¡Mierda! ¡Hay que ver que eres torpe!" –decía Tasuki mientras corría hacia donde estaba la sacerdotisa. Pero él se encontraba lejos y desarmado y la bestia era muy rápida. No llegaría a tiempo para protegerla.

-"¡Noooooo!"- gritó él mientras intentaba alcanzarla. Miaka no tenía tiempo de poner otra flecha en su arco y se protegió con sus brazos.

¡BAAAAMMM!

Miaka apartó sus brazos de su cabeza y vió cómo el lobo caía a un lado mientras uno de sus ojos sangraba. Tasuki llegó hasta ella, poniendo sus brazos a su alrededor.

-"¿Estás bien? "

-"Si…,¿qué ha pasado?"

Nuriko apareció ante ellos. Él había lanzado una bengala contra Ashitare impactándole en su ojo izquierdo. Ashitare lo miró furioso con su único ojo sano y soltando un gruñido huyó.

-"Tengo algunas de éstas aquí, me las dio un niño del pueblo nómada y han resultado ser muy útiles."-dijo el guerrero mostrando un par de bengalas.-" Escuché un aullido y supuse que algo malo pasaba." –Miró de nuevo asegurándose que la bestia había huido.-"Afortunadamente llegué a tiempo. ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Un hombre lobo? ¿Realmente existen?".

-"Eso mismo pensé yo" – dijo Tasuki ayudando a Miaka a incorporarse-"Pero al parecer era una estrella de Seyriu, vimos su tatuaje."

-"Oh, eso fue peligroso. Será mejor que volvamos con los demás."

-"Ayyy" – Miaka no podía apoyar su pie.

-"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás herida?" – le preguntó Nuriko inclinándose para mirar su pie.

-"Nnn…no, no es nada, solo me torcí un poco el tobillo cuando caí. Puedo caminar…" – ella insistió, no quería ser una carga.

-"¡No digas tonterías! Déjame ver…" –Tasuki le remangó el pantalón. Su tobillo estaba hinchado y se veía morado. – "Yo te cargaré en brazos."

-"Está bien, Tasuki, tú también estás herido. Quedaos aquí y esperad a que regrese. Iré a buscar a los demás y vendremos con los caballos."-Nuriko se incorporó- "Mitsukake os curará y entonces partiremos todos juntos y saldremos de este bosque."

-"¡Pero es peligroso!" – gritó Miaka –"¿Y si te encuentras de nuevo con esa bestia?"

-"Yo estoy bien, los que me preocupáis sois vosotros. Estáis heridos y desprotegidos. Tomad esta bengala, y si vuelve esa cosa disparádsela en el otro ojo." – Nuriko les dio una bengala y se marchó.

Tasuki y Miaka se quedaron solos, sentados en la hierba apoyados contra un árbol. Miaka se acurrucó en su abrigo.

-"¡Brrrrr! ¡Qué frío hace!"

Tasuki levantó su brazo sano y lo puso alrededor de ella, acercándola hacia su cuerpo para darse calor mutuo. El corazón de la sacerdotisa latía con fuerza.

-"¿Mejor así?" – ella asintió sin mirarlo para no delatarse.

-"¡Oh es verdad!" – ella de pronto cogió la bolsa que siempre llevaba cruzada hacia un lado.-"Déjame ver tu herida" – se arrodilló frente a él e intentó quitarle el abrigo rasgado por las garras de Ashitare.

-"¡Uuugghh!" –se quejó él.

-"-Lo siento, seré más cuidadosa" – Miaka le quitó muy despacio el abrigo y le abrió ligeramente la camisa, dejando su hombro herido al descubierto. –"Cuando estuve con Mitsukake…" –decía mientras sacaba de su bolso un tarro de cristal con una especie de ungüento-"…me enseñó algunas cosas útiles. Por ejemplo esta mezcla de hierbas sirven para desinfectar una herida abierta y aliviar el dolor" –ella untó sus dedos en la pasta y se la aplicó delicadamente sobre la herida mientras él la miraba con sus ardientes ojos. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro.

-"¡Vaya, me sorprendes Miaka! Realmente eres una enfermera estupenda…" –él lanzó una de sus seductoras sonrisas y ella se sonrojó. Bajó la mirada y sacó un trozo de tela que enrolló en su hombro para cubrir la herida.

-"¡Ya está! Hasta que Mitsukake te cure, al menos no te dolerá tanto."

-"Oohh"-él hizo un puchero.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Yo quiero seguir jugando a los médicos…" –le dijo acercándose a ella sonriendo. Ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza dándole la espalda enfadada con los brazos cruzados. ¿Por qué diablos él la provocaba siempre de esa manera?

-"No tienes sentido del humor…" –se frotó él la cabeza con su mano.

Tasuki se volvió a poner el abrigo.

-"Anda, ven aquí a mi lado, hace frío y es la única manera de entrar en calor." – le dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano. Ella se sentó a junto a él y la abrazó de nuevo. Ambos se acurrucaron el uno contra el otro.

-"Crees que Yui y los guerreros de Seyriu llegaron ya a Toran?"- ella echó su aliento contra sus manos para calentarlas

-"No lo sé, pero está claro que no andan muy lejos si esa bestia nos atacó." – el bandido agarró las manos de la sacerdotisa y las calentó con las suyas. Ella sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre al notar sus manos sobre las suyas. Eran tan ásperas pero tan cálidas. –"Obviamente informará a Nakago de nuestra posición. Sin duda nos llevan ventaja. Debemos llegar a Toran cuanto antes."

-"Sí, tienes razón…"-ella pensó en Yui. Aún no entendía por qué se habían convertido en enemigas. Ella había sido su mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de razón. Pero había sufrido tanto al llegar a este mundo. Ella había sido abusada y agredida sexualmente por unos tipos sin escrúpulos. Ella había sido violada, y Nakago la salvó y aprovechó la ocasión para ponerla en su contra. Miaka se culpaba por todo ello, no pudo hacer nada para salvarla. Yui lo veía como una traición. Sin duda no podía imaginarse pasar por algo así… "¡_Un momento!"_

-"Tasuki, te conté lo que le había pasado a Yui cuando llegó aquí, ¿verdad?"

-"¿Lo de que había sido violada? No sé cómo pueden existir esa clase de desgraciados en el mundo" –Él apretó sus puños y dientes.

-"Suena un poco frívolo pero lo he estado pensando… Yui en teoría ya no es…" –tragó saliva – "virgen,… entonces ¿cómo es posible que ella se convirtiera en sacerdotisa de Seyriu? Ella no debería poder hacer la invocación si no es pura…"

-"¿EEEEHHHH?¿Acaso la vieja nos mintió?" –gritó él totalmente enojado y mirando al cielo como si estuviese buscando a Taitsukun.

-"No, no creo que sea así…. Esto es muy extraño. Necesito hablar con Yui para saber qué es lo que ocurrió exactamente"

-"¿Pero no te dijo que se desmayó y que lo siguiente que recuerda es que se despertó en una cama, en el palacio de Kuto con Nakago a su lado?" – el bandido no entendía nada.

-"Por lo que sé, Nakago es un monstruo, ¿por qué decidiría quedarse al lado de Yui si ella no es capaz de realizar la invocación? ¿Acaso él ignora la condición de la virginidad para invocar al dios?"- Miaka estaba confusa, no sabía qué pensar.

Después de un rato, Nuriko llegó junto con los demás.

-"¡Nuriko!, ¡qué alivio, estáis bien!" – Miaka intentó levantarse –"¡AAAYYYY!"

-"Déjame que cure tu tobillo" – Mitsukake se acercó a ella.

-"¡No por favor!" – Interrumpió ella-"cura primero la herida de Tasuki, es mucho más grave y podría infectarse".

-"¡Ni hablar!"- gritó el pelirrojo furioso –"¿Qué clase de hombre sería si priorizara a mí mismo antes que a una mujer?" – se cruzó de brazos. "Además, con lo que me has puesto antes ya estoy mucho mejor, ya no me duele" -se acercó a ella –"Además, así puedes volver a ser mi enfermera de nuevo" –le dijo en voz baja al oído sin que nadie le oyera. Ella lo miró toda roja y completamente enfadada.

-"De acuerdo, solo puedo curar a uno a la vez, déjame ver el trabajo que hizo Miaka en tu herida, Tasuki."-Mitsukake quitó el vendaje del bandido para ver la herida. –"Uuumm, lo hiciste muy bien Miaka. La herida no está infectada y detuviste la hemorragia"

Miaka estaba orgullosa de oír esas palabras del médico. De nuevo ella había sido útil, ella se sentía capaz.

–"Bien, entonces te curaré el tobillo para que al menos puedas andar."

Mitsukake puso sus manos sobre el tobillo de la sacerdotisa. En un momento el dolor desapareció y ella se puso de pie sin problema.

-"¡Qué bien!" – dijo ella saltando-"Gracias Mitsukake, ¡eres increíble!" – él sonrió.

-"Bueno, pues montemos en los caballos y sigamos el camino hacia Toran, si." – Chichiri subió al caballo, seguido por todos los demás y se pusieron en marcha.

-"Tasuki…" – Miaka, que montaba de nuevo delante de su guerrero pelirrojo le dijo-"necesito hablar con Yui lo antes posible."

-"Está bien… buscaremos la forma".-Tasuki sabía que eso significaba volverse a ver las caras con Tamahome. _"Lo machacaré"_ –pensó.

* * *

Un herido Ashitare llegaba hasta el campamento de los guerreros de Seyriu, no muy lejos de la capital, Toran. Nakago le recibió serio y frío como el hielo, como de costumbre.

-"Amo, lo siento, no conseguí terminar con la misión. Deje que mi herida sane y le prometo que acabaré con todos ellos. Por favor, perdóneme."

-"Eres un inútil que no sirve para nada, esta es tu tierra natal, deberías sacar ventaja de ello, pero en cambio dejas que te dejen tuerto. Recibirás un castigo por ello."-Nakago sacó su látigo.

-"Nakago,…" – Soi lo oyó todo e intervino saliendo de la tienda contigua.-"Déjalo ir, bastante ha recibido, su condición ya es un castigo eterno para él. Vuelve adentro conmigo,…"

-"Soi, eres demasiado piadosa… Está bien, Ashitare, demuéstrame que aún puedes ser útil." – dijo él totalmente indiferente.

-"Sí, mi amo, no se arrepentirá de haberme dado esta oportunidad." – Y el hombre lobo se marchó corriendo en busca de su más odiado enemigo. –"No olvidaré ese olor, el olor del que me dejó sin un ojo. Te mataré primero a ti, y después a la sacerdotisa y a los demás guerreros de Suzaku"-murmuraba mientras se alejaba.

-"Nakago, ¿estará todo bien? Me preocupa que dejes a Tamahome y a Yui solo con Suboshi en Toran. Los de Suzaku no tardarán en llegar también. ¿Has pensado qué pasará si Tamahome decide unirse a ellos nuevamente? Ellos podrían invocar a Suzaku sin necesidad del tesoro de los dioses". – Ella le dijo con tono preocupado.

-"No te preocupes. Ashitare cumplirá con su misión. Estoy seguro, y Suboshi vigila a Tamahome y Yui. Cuento con que Tamahome intente escapar, está dentro de mi plan. Además, el emperador Hotohori, que también es una estrella de Suzaku no está con ellos. No podrán realizar la invocación si no están todos reunidos, y el monje no tiene suficiente poder para teletransportar a tantas personas a la vez." – Él hizo una sonrisa malévola y volvió dentro de la tienda con Soi.

* * *

Yui, Suboshi y Tamahome habían llegado a Toran la noche anterior. Se habían hospedado en una posada de la ciudad y salieron a dar una vuelta para intentar averiguar algo sobre el Shinzaho. Decidieron recorrer la ciudad entera en busca de alguna pista. Así pues, decidieron empezar por la entrada de la ciudad. Allí había un monolito con unas inscripciones que ninguno de ellos podía leer.

-"¿Qué escritura tan extraña es esta?"-dijo Suboshi tocando el monumento de piedra -"¿qué significará?"

-"Disculpe anciano" – Tamahome paró a un señor mayor que pasaba por allí.-"¿Es usted de aquí?"

-"Sí muchacho, de toda la vida."

-"¿Sabe usted qué clase de escritura es ésta?"-Tamahome señaló el monolito.

-"Oh sí, esto es un monumento que se construyó en honor a la sacerdotisa de Genbu que vino desde otro mundo para salvar nuestro país."

Tamahome miró a Yui. Lo que el anciano estaba contando confirmaba lo que Yui le había contado sobre las anteriores sacerdotisas.

-"La escritura sobre la piedra es la que se utilizaba hace más de 100 años" –continuó hablando el anciano -"pero hoy en día muy pocos saben leerla. Siento no poder ayudarte más, hijo."

-"Está bien, muchas gracias".

-"Disculpad" – un hombre se acercó a ellos. –"No he podido evitar oír vuestra conversación. Mi abuelo sabe leer ese tipo de escritura."

-"¡Oh, qué bien!" – se alegró Yui. –"¿Y él podría ayudarnos a descifrar lo que pone?"

-"Sí, él se encuentra ahora mismo en una taberna no muy lejos de aquí. Si queréis puedo llevaros hasta él".

-"¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de él? ¿Y si nos está mintiendo?" –dijo Suboshi desconfiado con su habitual expresión enfadada.

-"De acuerdo, iremos." – dijo Yui segura de sí misma.-"Es la única pista que tenemos, debemos seguirla hasta el final."-Suboshi no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

Los tres siguieron al hombre hasta una zona llena de callejuelas muy poco transitadas.

-"Aquí es" – dijo el hombre deteniéndose frente a la entrada de un local un poco escondido.

"Esto me huele mal" – Suboshi continuaba desconfiando. El hombre lo miró.

-"Entremos" – dijo Tamahome seguido por Suboshi y Yui

-"Tú no" – dijo el hombre señalando a Suboshi.

-"¿Eeeehhh? Pero ¿de qué vas? ¡Por supuesto que entraré!" –Suboshi alzó la voz.

-"No me gustas…"-dijo, y a continuación miró a Tamahome.

-"Está bien, entraré yo solo" –Yui miró a Tamahome sorprendida –"escucha, si es una trampa es mejor que te quedes a salvo con Suboshi. Yo podré arreglármelas solo"-Tamahome le decía mientras la agarraba de los hombros.

-"¡Yui no! ¡No podemos fiarnos de él! ¿Y si escapa?" –Suboshi gritaba enfadado.

-"No hay manera de que escape, ésta parece ser la única salida. Estaremos esperando aquí hasta que salga."-le tranquilizó Yui.

-"Está bien…"-cedió finalmente el guerrero Seyriu.-"Si intentas cualquier cosa, tendrás que vértelas conmigo" – le empujó en el pecho con su dedo índice.

Tamahome y el hombre entraron cerrando la puerta a su paso. Era un bar lleno de humo y de gente sospechosa.

-"Muy bien, ahora dame todo lo que llevas encima" – le ordenó el hombre.

-"Así que realmente era una trampa y solo querías desvalijarme…"-Tamahome se cruzó de brazos.

-"No es una trampa, mi abuelo está ahí"-señaló un viejo sentado en una mesa-"pero la información tiene un precio. Páganos o asume las consecuencias."

-"Pues siento decepcionarte pero no tengo dinero ni nada de que darte." – dijo Tamahome despreocupado.

-"Entonces lo lamentarás"- el hombre hizo un gesto a sus hombres y éstos se levantaron, listos para atacar y dar una paliza a Tamahome. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran tocarle un solo pelo, Tamahome dio unos cuantos puños y patadas y todos quedaron derrotados. El hombre estaba impresionado.

-"Así que eres una de las estrellas,…" – habló por fin el anciano habiendo visto el carácter de la frente de Tamahome brillar durante la pelea.-"¿de qué dios exactamente?"

-"De Suzaku"-Tamahome no sabía muy bien si el anciano era confiable, pero se arriesgó.

-"Ya veo,…" – el anciano se acercó a él –"te diré lo que pone en la inscripción del monolito: La sacerdotisa de Genbu vino a nosotros para proteger nuestro país eternamente con la ayuda de sus 7 estrellas. El tesoro de los dioses se encuentra custodiado en las profundidades de una caverna en la montaña negra. El que logre abrir la puerta de la caverna deberá compartir el destino de las 28 estrellas."-Hizo una pausa. –"Eso es todo lo que dice".

-"Muchas gracias" – Tamahome enseguida abrió la puerta de la taberna y salió.

-"¡Tamahome! ¿estás bien?"-preguntó Yui preocupada-"¡Hemos oído golpes allá adentro!

-"Suboshi tenía razón. Solo era una trampa para intentar robarme todo lo que tenía." -mintió - Ya te dije que podría arreglármelas solo. Debemos seguir buscando pistas.

A Suboshi le costaba mucho confiar en Tamahome. Él no era uno de ellos y sabía que en cualquier momento los traicionaría. Pero los ruidos que había escuchado dentro del bar concordaban con su versión, así que no tenía motivo para dudar más sobre ese tema. Aun así, no le hacia ninguna gracia dejarle solo.

* * *

Las estrellas de Suzaku y su sacerdotisa por fin llegaron hasta la capital, Toran. Estaban cansados, hacía frío y el sol ya se había puesto, así que debían encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

-"Deberíamos buscar una posada y descansar por hoy, si. Mañana a la luz del día empezaremos a buscar pistas sobre el tesoro de los dioses, si" – Chichiri anunció. Todos asintieron.

Encontraron una posada que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. No era muy grande, pero tenía un establo para dejar los cabaloos y consiguieron 3 habitaciones dobles. En la planta baja había un bar donde servían comidas, así que podían cenar más tarde allí mismo.

-"De acuerdo, yo compartiré habitación con Tasuki, si."-se adelantó a decir Chichiri. De ninguna manera quería arriesgarse a que Tasuki y Miaka durmieran en la misma habitación.

-"¡Entonces yo me pido a Miaka!" – Nuriko dijo triunfante mirando al bandido mientras agarraba a Miaka por encima de sus hombros. Tasuki apartó la mirada con un gesto de falsa indiferencia.

-"Entonces yo dormiré con Mitsukake" – dijo finalmente Chiriko.

Todos entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar un poco antes de la cena.

-"¡Mira Nuriko!" – dijo Miaka mirando por la ventana-"¡Está empezando a nevar!" – pequeños copos de nieve caían lentamente desde el cielo.

-"¡Ooohh!" – exclamó Nuriko-"En Konan el clima es más cálido, y raramente nieva"

-"En mi mundo, donde yo vivo también nieva…" – dijo la sacerdotisa nostálgica.

-"Por cierto Miaka…" – Nuriko dijo tímidamente-"¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo y Tasuki?"- finalmente preguntó. Miaka lo miró sorprendida por la repentina pregunta, sonrojándose por momentos.

-"Uuummm…." – ella dudó, no sabía cómo contestar-"Supongo que no lo sé…"-Miaka se sentó en la única cama que había en la habitación, aunque era doble, por lo que habría sitio de sobra para que los dos duermieran.

-"¿No lo sabes? ¿qué quiere decir eso?"-Nuriko se sentó a su lado.

-"Él… me gusta, creo…" –decía con la mirada puesta en sus manos que estaban juntas entre sus piernas-"Pero no sé realmente qué es lo que siento por él. Simplemente siendo amigos, soy tan feliz cuando él está a mi lado que tengo miedo de traspasar la frontera de la amistad por si todo se derrumba y se estropea entre nosotros únicamente porque mis sentimientos o los suyos no son verdaderos".

-"Ummm" – Nuriko puso su dedo índice en su barbilla en aire pensativo.-"Parece complicado…" – miró a Miaka, que en ese momento parecía una pequeña niña asustada. Nuriko sonrió.-"Eres adorable" –Miaka lo miró sorprendida. –"¿Quieres que te dé mi opinión?"- ella asintió. Él levantó la cabeza –"Creo que estás colada hasta los huesos por ese idiota" –solto una risita.-"Pero tienes miedo que te rechace" –volvió a mirarla –"¿me equivoco?" – Miaka negó con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna.

-"Pero también está todo el tema de la invocación…" – habló de nuevo ella.-"yo… tendré que regresar a mi mundo, y no podré volver a veros, no podré estar con Tasuki nunca más… no debería dejar que estos sentimientos vayan más lejos si finalmente nos vamos a separar…" – lo miró con sus ojos humedecidos en lágrimas.

-"Ooohh Miaka" – Nuriko la abrazó. –"Vive el presente, nunca sabes qué podrá pasar mañana. Ten fe." – Él la agarró de los hombros – "¿sabes una cosa? Tasuki y tú hacéis una pareja estupenda. Me encanta veros juntos… aunque a veces me siento celoso…" – hizo un puchero. Miaka sonrió. Él le secó las lágrimas.

-"¿Celoso tú? ¡No digas tonterías!" – Miaka le dio un golpecito en el hombro al guerrero de pelo morado. Él era su amigo, lo quería tanto y siempre la animaba en los peores momentos. Él se preocupaba por ella en todo momento. Se sentía muy afortunada de tenerlo a su lado, como amigo y como guerrero.

* * *

Nuriko decidió bajar a la taberna a beber algo mientras esperaba que los demás vinieran a cenar. Se sorprendió al ver a Tasuki solo sentado en la barra.

-"¡Tasuki amigo mío!" – le agarró del cuello en un gesto amistoso –"¿Qué haces aquí tú solo?" – se sentó en un taburete al lado del bandido.

-"Pues lo que ves,… bebiendo" – dijo él sin mostrar el más mínimo interés.

-"Vaya, pareces deprimido…" – dijo Nuriko mirándole la cara de cerca. –"¿Es por Miaka?" – sonrió burlonamente.

-"¿EEehhh? ¡Pues claro que no!" – frunció el ceño y tomó un trago de su cuenco.

-"¡Camarero!" – Nuriko llamó –"Póngame lo mismo que tiene él, por favor" – ordenó. –"Así que… qué relación tenéis Miaka y tú?" – preguntó mientras le servían la bebida.

En ese mismo momento Miaka, qué tenía hambre,bajaba las escaleras hacia el bar y vio de espaldas a los dos guerreros charlando en la barra. Se acercó a ellos y sin querer empezó a escuchar su conversación mientras ellos ignoraban su presencia.

-"¿Relación?" – Tasuki rió. Miaka se quedó helada y no pudo hacer otra cosa que esconderse detrás de un biombo que había cerca de ellos para no ser vista. –"No tengo ninguna relación con Miaka, ¿de qué hablas?" –él preguntó con indiferencia.

-"¡Vaya! ¿Y qué fue lo de la noche del festival de las estrellas?" – preguntó él después de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

-"Eso…, fue un error…" – contestó el bandido. –"Estábamos borrachos y solo nos divertíamos, nada más."- dio otro trago.

Lágrimas empezaron a brotar por las mejillas de la sacerdotisa al oír las palabras indiferentes de su amado guerrero. Conteniéndose para no ser ni vista ni oída, decidió salir inmediatamente de allí mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su manga. Los dos guerreros continuaron su conversación.

-"¡Venga ya!" – Nuriko dio un golpe a la mesa que casi la destroza –"¡Ups, perdón!" – miró a su alrededor. Había tanto barullo en el bar que nadie se había percatado.

-"A mí no me la das" – continuó –"A ti te importa Miaka, y tus sentimientos van más allá de una simple relación guerrero-sacerdotisa. " – el pelirrojo no dijo nada – "entonces, ¿por qué tienes esa actitud tan negativa?"

-"¡Porque se va a marchar, diablos!" – gritó el bandido enfadado finalmente. Hubo una pausa, Nuriko lo miraba boquiabierto.-"¡Se va a marchar de vuelta a su mundo cuando la invocación termine, y yo me quedaré aquí sin ella y volveré a ser el líder de los bandidos y olvidaré toda esta mierda! ¿vale?"-sus ojos ardían de dolor.

-"Pues sí que estás deprimido…" – le dijo Nuriko con lástima. –"Solo te diré una cosa, y es lo mismo que le he dicho a ella…" – el guerrero pelirrojo lo miró extrañado-"vive el presente porque no sabes qué pasará mañana"-hizo una pausa –"Mañana quizá alguien te la robe"- sonrió.

-"¿De qué hablas?"

-"Bueno, Miaka es una chica muy especial, quizá… yo podría interesarme en ella. Y yo no dudaré como tú" –rió.

-"¿Estás bromeando? Si tú estás interesado en Hotohori"- le miró Tasuki riendo.

-"Como mujer sí, pero como hombre…" – La expresión de Tasuki cambió radicalmente por una de enfado. –"…Miaka me parece muy atractiva, si tengo vía libre no dudaré en…" –antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Chichiri llegó al bar, seguido de los demás. El bandido pelirrojo no dejaba de mirar a Nuriko desafiante.

-"¿Cenamos?" – dijo el monje, intuyendo que había interrumpido una conversación tensa.

Cuando todos se reunieron y se sentaron en una de las mesas, se dieron cuenta de que faltaba Miaka.

-"¿Aún no ha bajado Miaka?"-preguntó Chiriko.

-"Qué raro, debería estar muerta de hambre, si" – dijo Chichiri extrañado.

-"Subiré a buscarla"

Nuriko se levantó y subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación.

-"¡Miaka!" – gritó el guerrero de pelo morado abriendo la puerta – "¡Si no bajas ya, te quedarás sin cenar!" – Nuriko buscó en la habitación. Nadie había en ella. Corriendo volvió abajo con los demás. –"¡Chicos!" – dijo jadeando. –"Miaka no está, ha desaparecido" – todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-"¿A dónde habrá ido a estas horas ella sola?" – Chichiri dijo preocupado. Tasuki se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia el exterior. Nuriko lo siguió.

-"¡Tasuki!" – Agarró al bandido por el brazo. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde vas?"

-"Voy a buscarla" – dijo él deshaciéndose del agarre de Nuriko. –"Ella dijo que quería hablar con Yui lo antes posible. Es probable que haya ido a buscarla… pero ¿por qué decidiría ir sola y sin decirle nada a nadie?"

-"Está bien, separémonos, yo también la buscaré." –Tasuki se marchó rápido como el viento y Nuriko entró de nuevo a la posada a encontrarse con los demás. –"Tasuki y yo iremos a buscar a Miaka, no andará muy lejos. Vosotros quedaos aquí por si vuelve." – Todos asintieron y Nuriko se dirigió hacia la calle. –"¿Dónde te has metido Miaka?"

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Chapter 10

Hola de nuevo. Aquí va otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Os recuerdo que lo que pongo entre asteriscos (***) son las canciones para las escenas.

Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a Lolibene por sus comentarios. Me alegra que te guste mi fanfic. ¡Me anima a seguir escribiendo! ¡Gracias de corazón!

**_CAPITULO 10: Reencuentros_**

***** KnightsBridge - Then he kissed me" *****

Miaka salió corriendo por la puerta de la posada hacia la calle. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro. Corrió y corrió sin fijarse hacia dónde. El frío inmediatamente sonrosó sus húmedas mejillas y un denso vaho salía por su boca al exhalar. Finos copos de nieve caían sobre ella e iban tiñendo el suelo de color blanco. Por su mente no cesaban de reproducirse las imágenes de la noche en la que Tasuki y ella estuvieron juntos. Se habían divertido tanto; él la había mirado con esos ardientes ojos color ámbar; y después él la había besado con tanta pasión; él la había tocado con tanto deseo,… ¿todo lo que pasó fue solamente por diversión? ¿No hubo ningún tipo de sentimiento por parte de él?

No fue hasta después de un buen rato que se dio cuenta que no llevaba ni su abrigo, ni su arco y flechas, ni su bolso con sus cosas. Había salido tan precipitadamente de allí que olvidó que iba sin nada. Solo con lo puesto, unos pantalones largos vaqueros pitillo con unas zapatillas de deporte, y un jersey de lana largo gris. Por supuesto, su atuendo era objeto de atención por parte de los lugareños. Pero para bien o para mal, a pesar de no ser muy tarde, no había demasiada gente por la calle. La ausencia de luz y el frío provocó que la gente se retirara pronto a sus casas. Miaka dejó de correr y continuó andando aún sin rumbo.

_"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" -_ pensó mientras caminaba mirando el suelo cubierto por la nieve. Ella quería encontrar a Yui cuanto antes y hablarle sobre la invocación. Juntas debían volver a casa y seguir con su vida de siempre. Pero de nuevo había sido tan impulsiva, se había marchado sin más a causa de su dolor al escuchar a Tasuki hablar tan fríamente sobre su relación con ella. ¿Realmente él solo se había estado divirtiendo todo este tiempo? ¿Pensaba él que había sido un error? Al parecer, él no sentía absolutamente nada por ella. - " _Claro_ " -pensó - _"Él no está interesado en mujeres. He sido una tonta al pensar que conmigo podría ser diferente"._-Ahora estaba perdida y sin rumbo, con la nieve cayendo sobre su cabeza ... y el corazón roto de nuevo. Ni siquiera sabía dónde buscar a Yui, no conocía la ciudad. Además, no había dicho nada a nadie - " _probablemente estarán preocupados. ¿Por qué soy tan idiota?" -_ Se dio golpes en la cabeza a modo de castigo - " _Debo encontrar el camino de vuelta a la posada"._

* * *

Yui, Suboshi y Tamahome habían recorrido la ciudad de arriba abajo en busca de pistas sobre el tesoro de los dioses, pero no habían obtenido nada. Habían decidido regresar a la posada y dejar la búsqueda para el día siguiente.

\- "¡Vaya mierda!" –Se quejó Suboshi.- "Un día perdido. Espero que mañana tengamos más suerte".

De pronto, Tamahome se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos miraban hacia la calle que se encontraba frente a ellos. Por allí pasaba una muchacha con una vestimenta extraña, cabizbaja y con lágrimas en sus mejillas. Ella desapareció al doblar la esquina de la calle.

\- "¿Qué pasa Tamahome?" - preguntó Yui al ver su cara desencajada.- "¿Viste algo?"

Tamahome echó a correr - "¡Miiiaaaakaaaaa!"

\- "¿Quéee, Miaka?" - Yui no podría creerlo. ¿Ella estaba allí? A solo unos pocos metros de ellos ... y Tamahome sin dudarlo un segundo había salido corriendo detrás de ella. - "¡Tamahome! ¡Vuelve!" - ella corrió siguiendo sus pasos.

\- "¡Yui!" - Suboshi no entendía nada - "¡Espérame! ¿Dónde vais tan rápido?" - El guerrero de Seyriu siguió a su sacerdotisa.

Miaka oyó una voz familiar que la llamaba. Una voz que hace tiempo que no escuchaba. Una mano agarró su brazo e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta.

\- "¡Miaka!" –Tamahome jadeó- "¿En verdad eres tú?" - Él la agarró por los hombros.

***** MAX Richter - Autumn Music 2 *****

Miaka no pudo reaccionar. Sus ojos, rojos de tanto llorar, se abrieron de par en par por la incredulidad de ver a su ex amado tan cerca. Un intenso miedo se apoderó de ella, pero también sentimientos que creía ya enterrados la invadieron. Su corazón se estremeció.

\- "Ta ... ¿Tamahome?" - alcanzó a decir.

\- "¡Oh dios! ¡Menos mal que estás bien" - Tamahome la estrechó entre sus brazos. Miaka no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. - "Tenía tantas ganas de verte, tengo que hablarte, escúchame por favor" - Él se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos incrédulos y humedecidos en lágrimas.

Sus manos aún descansaban sobre sus hombros cuando llegaron Yui y de seguido, Suboshi. Los dos se detuvieron al ver la escena.

\- "Todo ha sido un malentendido ..." - Le habló tan rápido como pudo, como si pensara en cualquier momento ella se le escaparía de entre las manos.- "aquella noche, yo estaba drogado, no controlaba mi cuerpo, nunca quise hacerte daño, te lo juro, siempre he estado de tu parte ... "

\- "¡Quítale tus sucias manos de encima, bastardo traidor!" - La voz de Tasuki sonó amenazante. Él había aparecido de repente.

Miaka vio como el bandido pelirrojo se acercaba rápidamente por detrás de Tamahome totalmente furioso y colérico. Fue tan rápido que Tamahome nada más girarse, recibió tal puñetazo en la mandíbula, que inmediatamente cayó al suelo sangrando de la boca.

\- "¡Tamahome!" - gritó Yui mientras corría hacia él. Suboshi intentaba procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él era un poco lento en eso.

Tasuki se colocó delante de Miaka en posición defensiva.

\- "¿Miaka qué haces aquí tú sola?" - le regañó el bandido .- "¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado de no llegar yo a tiempo?"

La sacerdotisa ignoró sus reproches y se adelantó para encarar a Yui ante el asombro de Tasuki.

\- "¡Yui! ¡Por favor, tenemos que hablar, es importante! ¡Tienes que escucharme!" - suplicó.

\- "¡Miaka! No has cambiado nada. Siempre tienes que ser el centro de atención de toda situación. Estoy más que harta de ti." - Dijo mientras se agarraba a Tamahome.

\- "¡Miaka por favor, escúchame!" –Tamahome insistió deshaciéndose de Yui y acercándose de nuevo a Miaka ante la reticencia de ésta .- "Ahora podemos reunirnos todos para invocar a Suzaku, y tú y yo podremos estar por siempre juntos".

Como si de una broma se tratara, Suboshi miraba a uno y a otro cada vez que hablaban, hasta que escuchó estas últimas palabras de Tamahome.

\- "¡Ella es la sacerdotisa de Suzaku!" –Gritó furioso la estrella de Seyriu señalándola. Inmediatamente después, miró a Tamahome - "¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres un traidor! ¡Acabaré contigo!" - Sacó su arma e hizo girar una de sus bolas mágicas.

La nieve era cada vez más abundante y caía con más fuerza.

\- "¿Me estás escuchando Miaka?" –Continuó Tamahome dejando de lado a Suboshi ante el enfado de éste- "Yo estoy de tu lado, siempre ... ¡Te amo!" - dijo Gritando ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Miaka se llevó las manos a la boca mientras retrocedía lentamente. Ella quedó en shock por lo que acababa de oír. Tamahome, a quien tanto había amado, por quién tanto había sufrido hasta el punto de querer quitarse la vida, le había dicho alto y claro que la amaba. ¿Podría ser eso cierto? ¿Debería creerlo? ¿Él había tenido esos sentimientos por ella todo este tiempo?

Tasuki miró a Miaka y en su expresión pudo ver cómo las dudas la asaltaban. Eso le dolió. Fue como si una espada hubiera atravesado su pecho. No, esto dolía más. Tamahome intentaba engatusarla de nuevo, o eso quería creer. Los celos lo invadieron. El hecho de oír a Tamahome decir que la amaba lo había puesto tan furioso, pero su cólera aumentó aún más al ver a su sacerdotisa dudar.

\- "¡TE MATARÉ MALDITO BASTARDO!" - El bandido se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo y propinándole una lluvia de puñetazos mientras Tamahome se protegía con sus brazos.

Suboshi, que hasta hace un momento había estado preparado para atacar, se quedó quieto observando la lucha entre los dos guerreros de Suzaku. No pudo evitar lanzar una risita satisfactoria. _"En fin, dejaré que se maten entre ellos, ..."_

Tamahome dio una patada a Tasuki en el estómago, apartándolo de encima suyo y logrando incorporarse.

\- "¡Te estoy diciendo que estoy de vuestro lado! ..." - le dijo tras escupir sangre por la boca - "... ¡que invocaremos juntos a Suzaku! ¿Por qué diablos sigues atacándome? ¡Soy una estrella de Suzaku! ¡ Soy uno de los vuestros, joder! " - Tamahome gritaba a Tasuki mientras esquivaba una y otra vez sus ataques.

Tamahome logró golpear de nuevo al pelirrojo haciendo que cayera al suelo.

\- "¿Pero a ti que te pasa? ¡Para de una vez!" –Insistió.

\- "¡No me creo nada de lo que dices. Para mí solo eres un traidor!" - El bandido se levantó y volvió a lanzarse contra él dándole otro puñetazo en la cara.

\- "¡Tasuki ya basta!" - gritó Miaka con lágrimas cayendo de nuevo de sus ojos. El guerrero pelirrojo se giró para mirarla. La historia se repetía, él había visto en su cara la misma expresión que aquella vez, cuando había luchado contra Tamahome en Kuto. Ella seguía enamorada de él. Y eso lo enfureció aún más.

\- "Miaka, no te metas en esto. ¡Esto es algo entre él y yo!" - Volvió a enfrentar a su oponente sacando su abanico de su funda. - "Muy bien, esta vez no tendré reparos en utilizar esto".

\- "¡Tasuki por favor, detente!" - insistió Miaka sin parar de llorar. - "Yo ... creo a Tamahome, ... ¡le creo!" - el grito de Miaka retumbó entre las paredes del callejón, todos la miraron perplejos.

\- "¿Qué estás diciendo Miaka?" - Tasuki se volvió hacia ella de nuevo. - "Ya has olvidado todo el daño que te ha hecho este bastardo traidor de mierda? ¡Díselo Miaka! - apartó la vista de ella para mirar a Tamahome lleno de odio -" ¡Dile cómo casi te quitas la vida por su culpa! " .

Los ojos de Tamahome se agrandaron al escuchar las palabras de su compañero guerrero sin saber qué decir. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella por un instante y seguidamente ella bajó su cabeza avergonzada. Inmediatamente después ella miró a Tasuki, quien ya no la prestaba atención y solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza. Matar a Tamahome. Ella, llena de dolor, pudo ver cómo la locura se había apoderado de él. Él estaba fuera de sí, y al contrario que aquella vez en Kuto, esta vez disuadirlo parecía imposible. Tasuki continuó la lucha obcecado en su enemigo más odiado.

Miaka, abatida, intentó acercarse a Yui, que se encontraba asustada a un lado. El guerrero de Seyriu inmediatamente la impidió aproximarse cruzándose delante de ella.

\- "Ya que tus dos guerreros están entretenidos matándose entre sí, yo ... te mataré a ti, sacerdotisa de Suzaku" - Él rió y Miaka retrocedió. Él le lanzó una de sus bolas mientras ella intentaba escapar, rozándola en el pelo y haciendo su cabello se soltara.

\- "¡Noooo! ¡Déjame! ¡Tasuki!" - Llamaba a su guerrero mientras corría por su vida alejándose de aquel lugar.

\- "¡Miakaaa!" - gritó Tamahome en medio de la lucha con Tasuki - "¡Suboshi no la toques ni un pelo o te mataré con mis propias manos!

El guerrero de Suzaku se zafó del bandido y corrió tras ellos. Fue en ese momento cuando Tasuki regresó en sí y se dio cuenta de la grave situación.

\- "¡Mierda! ¡Miaka!" –Gritó el bandido mientras salía corriendo en la misma dirección que los demás - "¡Aguanta que ya voy!

Suboshi le pisaba los talones a Miaka y no tardaría mucho en alcanzarla. Ella cada vez estaba más cansada y le costaba respirar. De pronto, comenzó a sentirse mal, su vista se nubló y a continuación se desmayó, cayendo al suelo cubierto de nieve.

\- "¡Aquí estás!" –Suboshi llegó hasta ella, sorprendido de verla tendida en el suelo. - "¿Te desmayaste de miedo?" - Rió sin piedad alguna mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de la muchacha. - "¡Ahora este será tu fin!"

Alzó una de sus bolas giratorias preparado para lanzarla contra la cabeza de la chica cuando Tamahome apareció y le dio una patada voladora. Suboshi salió despedido a unos metros de ellos. El guerrero de Suzaku se inclinó para verficar el pulso de la sacerdotisa.

\- "¡Tú!" - Dijo el guerrero de Seyriu levantándose y recuperando su arma con la cadena.

Tasuki apareció un segundo después. Se quedó helado cuando vio a Miaka tirada en el suelo, su cuerpo cubriéndose poco a poco por la nieve.

\- "Solo está inconsciente" –le dijo Tamahome levantándose sin desviar la vista del guerrero de Seyriu.- "Llévatela de aquí y ponla a salvo"

El bandido pelirrojo asintió. Levantó a Miaka en sus brazos y una velocidad increíble, se desvanecieron entre la oscuridad y la nieve.

Ahora nevaba con mucha más fuerza y se había levantado un fuerte aire. Yui llegó corriendo hasta donde estaban ambos guerreros enemigos.

\- "No entiendo por qué Nakago te acogió entre nosotros" -dijo Suboshi mientras hacía girar de nuevo sus bolas encadenadas.

\- "Nunca he sido uno de los vuestros. Y tú nunca me has caído bien. Eres un vinagres" - se burló Tamahome con la cara ensangrentada a causa de su pelea con Tasuki.

Inmediatamente, ambos comenzaron a luchar. Las bolas de Suboshi se dirigían una y otra vez hacia Tamahome, quien trataba por todos los medios esquivarlas y acercarse a él para golpearlo.

\- "¡Suboshi, por favor detente!" - Yui lloraba temiéndose lo peor. El pensar que podría morir uno u otro le dolía por igual.

Una bola giratoria iba directo al guerrero de Suzaku. Al esquivarla, agarró la cadena que la unía a su dueño, tirando de ella. Suboshi fue así atraído con fuerza hacia su oponente, quien le propinó una patada en el estómago. Suboshi salió despedido y cayó al suelo.

\- "No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo ahora" - le dijo Tamahome y se marchó corriendo en dirección opuesta, desapareciendo entre la tormenta de nieve.

\- "¡Cobarde! ¡Espera!" - Gritó Suboshi al tiempo que se levantaba y se disponía a seguirlo. Yui lo agarró del brazo.

\- "¡Déjalo por favor!" - le suplicó entre lágrimas. Él se giró para mirarla.- "No me dejes sola, si te vas no sé qué haré. Por favor, quédate conmigo".

Suboshi no pudo negarse a una petición tan desesperada. Un poco más calmado, la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

\- "Está bien. Volvamos a la posada. Hace frío. Mañana pensaremos qué hacer".

* * *

La noche era cerrada y un viento gélido soplaba con fuerza. Caía tanta nieve que apenas había visibilidad. Esto no ayudaba nada a Tasuki, quién llevaba a Miaka inconsciente en sus brazos. Además, cada vez se le hacía más difícil caminar, puesto que la nieve del suelo le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

\- "¿ _Dónde diablos estamos? ¡Mierda, no veo nada!"._

La tormenta era cada vez más violenta y el frío hacía que las manos y la cara de Tasuki dolieran. Todo él estaba cubierto de nieve y la humedad empezaba a penetrar en su cuerpo a través de su ropa. Necesitaba encontrar un refugio pronto, o ambos se congelarían bajo un manto blanco. Pero sin saberlo, se habían alejado demasiado de la ciudad y entre la oscuridad y la cortina de nieve que caía, no había ninguna casa cerca.

Por suerte, unos metros más adelante encontraron una pequeña cabaña de madera. Se dirigió a ella para pedir cobijo. Llamó a la puerta pero nadie abrió. Por la ventana no se veía ninguna luz. Parecía estar deshabitada. Dio una patada a la puerta y ésta se abrió. Entró dentro de tan rápido como pudo y la cerró detrás de sí con el pie. Al fin un poco de calma. Dejó a Miaka en el suelo delicadamente y atrancó la puerta por si acaso, ya que el violento viento podría abrirla de nuevo. Escrutó la pequeña estancia y pudo ver que había una chimenea, una mesa con dos sillas y un armario. Lo abrió y dentro encontró un futón enrollado y un par de mantas viejas. Por suerte había también algo de leña apilada que metió dentro de la chimenea y encendió un fuego. Inmediatamente después, estiró el futón cerca del fuego. Toda su ropa se había empapado por la nieve, así que se quitó todo lo que estaba mojado, quedándose solo con sus calzones secos. Su cuerpo estaba magullado y lleno de moretones a causa de la pelea con Tamahome, por no hablar de la herida que Miaka le había curado anteriormente. La miró tendida en el suelo, con el pelo suelto y enmarañado. Ella tenía la respiración agitada. Le sorprendió que ella no llevara su abrigo. Se acercó y le tocó la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. -_"¡Está ardiendo! Tiene mucha fiebre"_

\- "Tonta, ¿cómo se te ocurre salir sin abrigo con el frío que hace?" - Le preguntó en tono suave sin obtener respuesta.

Le quitó las zapatillas cuidadosamente, y tras una pausa, la desnudó con mucho cuidado, dejándola en bragas y sostén, que parecían estar secos. La volvió a levantar en sus brazos y la acostó encima del futón. Puso todas sus ropas a secar cerca de la chimenea y cogió las mantas del armario.

Él se tumbó a su lado, poniendo las mantas por encima de ambos. Apoyó su codo en el futón y su cabeza en su mano, mientras la miraba tiernamente. Ella estaba casi desnuda, igual que aquella noche. Podía sentir su cuerpo suave y su dulce aroma. Miró detenidamente sus curvas y después sus labios. Esos labios que él había besado tan pasionalmente una vez.

\- "Ta ..." - ella habló con los ojos aún cerrados - "... mahome ..."

Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Un dolor insoportable lo invadió. Ella lo estaba llamando en sueños. A él. - " _Supongo que ya nunca más podré volver a probar sus labios"_ \- pensó deprimido. Él se arrimó más a ella en un intento de bajarle la fiebre con su propio cuerpo. No podría apartar su mirada de ella. Deslizó su mano por su mejilla para quitarle un mechón de pelo de la cara. - " _Solo una vez más" -_ Acercó sus labios a los de ella, cerró los ojos y la besó suavemente en la boca, permaneciendo así por unos segundos, disfrutando de ese último beso. Cuando se apartó y abrió los ojos, siguió contemplándola. Ella inesperadamente despertó y lo miró.

\- "¿Huh? ... Ta ... suki" - parecía algo desorientada - "¿tú me ... has ... besado?" - preguntó ella con voz frágil.

\- "No" - respondió él muy serio - "Tienes fiebre, duerme un poco" - y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos. Su respiración se había vuelto más calmada y la fiebre había disminuido poco a poco. Tasuki levantó ligeramente la cabeza de la sacerdotisa para poder pasar su brazo por debajo y apoyarla en su pecho. Después de la abrazó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y la otra sobre su pequeña cintura. Y así, disfrutando de la sensación de su suave cuerpo contra el suyo una vez más, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Nuriko llevaba un buen rato buscando a Miaka entre la tormenta sin éxito alguno. Estaba muy preocupado._ ¿Tasuki habría tenido mejor suerte?_ Pensó. Una figura alta se acercaba corriendo por la misma calle de frente a él. _"¿Quién podría andar por la calle a estas horas con este tiempo?"_

\- "¡Nuriko!" - esa persona lo estaba llamando. No podía imaginar quién podría ser. La voz le sonaba familiar pero no era la de Tasuki, que era el único quien tenía en mente.

La figura se acercó más y Nuriko pudo ver por fin de quién se trataba.

\- "¿Tamahome?" - dijo asombrado, viendo las heridas de su rostro.

\- "¡Nuriko, gracias a Dios!" - le agarró por los hombros jadeando. - "¿Has visto a Miaka y al otro guerrero ... cómo se llama? ¿Tasuki?"

Nuriko se apartó de él retrocediendo y poniéndose en posición defensiva.

\- "¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde están Tasuki y Miaka?" - preguntó frunciendo el ceño y temiéndose lo peor.

\- "Escúchame por favor, no tengo mucho tiempo, conseguí escapar, y me estarán buscando. Tasuki se llevó a Miaka, ella estaba en peligro. ¿No te los encontraste por el camino?" - él parecía realmente apurado.

\- "¿Ellos están bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Miaka? ¿Por qué estás tú aquí solo y con la cara ensangrentada?" - Miró a su alrededor asegurándose que no había nadie más- "¿Dónde están las demás estrellas de Seyriu?" - Nuriko tenía un millón de preguntas pero no podía bajar la guardia, puesto que consideraba a Tamahome un traidor.

\- "Nuriko, tienes que confiar en mí, por favor" - suplicó - "Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, pero nunca fue mi intención traicionaros. Todo fue parte del malvado plan de Nakago. ¡Tienes que creerme!" - su voz sonó desesperada.

\- "¿Quién te ha hecho esas heridas?" - señaló su rostro.

\- "Es una larga historia, te prometo que te lo contaré todo, pero ahora debemos salir de aquí".

Nuriko relajó su posición y se acercó a él.

\- "¿Dijiste que Tasuki está con Miaka?" - Tamahome asintió - "Entonces regresarán a la posada. Te llevaré ante los demás y decidiremos qué hacer contigo".

* * *

En la posada todos seguían en el bar, justo en frente de la puerta esperando a que Tasuki y Nuriko regresaran con Miaka.

\- "Están tardando mucho" - dijo Chiriko preocupado.

\- "No podemos salir ahora, si. Hay una terrible tormenta de nieve y podríamos perdernos, si. Confiemos en que los tres regresarán sanos y salvos. Y cuando la tormenta pase, si aún no han regresado, saldremos a buscarlos".

De pronto la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Por ella entraba Nuriko seguido de Tamahome. Todos se levantaron repentinamente de la mesa sobresaltados al ver a la estrella de Suzaku que les había traicionado en el pasado.

\- "¡Nuriko! ¿Qué hace Tamahome aquí?" –Chichiri tenía su bastón en la mano, listo para usarlo si fuera necesario.

\- "Escuchadme, Tamahome tiene algo que decirnos. Él puede ayudarnos a encontrar a Tasuki y Miaka" - Nuriko empujó a Tamahome para que se adelantara.

\- "Aunque os cueste creerlo, me alegro de veros" - Miró a Mitsukake y Chiriko- "Lo siento no os conozco, pero entiendo que sois estrellas de Suzaku al igual que yo. Por favor, os ruego que todos escuchéis mi versión de lo que ha pasado en estas últimas semanas ".

\- "Adelante, te escuchamos" - dijo Chichiri desconfiado.

Tamahome les contó todo lo que había pasado desde que salió del palacio imperial en Konan, cómo había sido drogado y había herido a Miaka y a su compañero guerrero contra su voluntad; su confinamiento y posterior secuestro. Todos escucharon un poco escépticos los hechos, era muy difícil volver a confiar en él.

\- "Yo siempre he estado pensando cómo volver hasta vosotros, hasta que vi a Miaka esta noche".

\- "¿Cómo podemos saber que dices la verdad? ¿Cómo fiarnos de que no es una trampa?" - Preguntó Nuriko.

\- "¡Ella me cree!" - Exclamó - "¡Miaka dijo que me creía!".

Chichiri era bastante bueno en leer las expresiones de los demás. Por eso él siempre tenía puesta su máscara. Para él era tan fácil saber lo que pensaba la gente por sus rostros, qué temía que alguien pudiera leer el suyo. Pudo ver que Tamahome estaba desesperado, y cuando habló de Miaka sus ojos rebosaban de amor, un amor tan profundo como el que ella tuvo por él una vez. " _no puede ser ..." -_pensó dolido. Todo este tiempo ellos habían pensado que él los había traicionado. La estrella de Seyriu, Nakago, parecía ser muy listo jugando muy bien sus cartas desde el principio, manipulando a Tamahome y capturándolo después, haciéndoles creer a todos que era un traidor y ser así rechazado por sus compañeros, dándolo por perdido y echando a perder la invocación de Suzaku. Pero ahora ellos tenían ventaja. Tamahome había regresado y podría darles información muy valiosa sobre el enemigo; y en cuanto Tasuki y Miaka estuvieran de vuelta, no necesitarían del tesoro de los dioses para invocar a Suzaku ...

\- "¿Chichiri qué piensas?" - Nuriko preguntó.

\- "Creo que está diciendo la verdad, si" –todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

Tamahome se sintió aliviado. Chichiri era un miembro muy importante del grupo, el hecho de que él lo creyera le dio esperanzas.

\- "Escuchad, sé dónde se encuentra el tesoro de los dioses, los de Seyriu lo ignoran". - hizo una pausa.- "Lo necesitan, puesto que perdieron a uno de los suyos, Amiboshi"

\- "¿Sabes qué intenciones tienen una vez invocado a Seyriu? Su ejército ya es lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotar a Konan, si, no necesitan del dios Seyriu. ¿Qué es lo que traman?" - preguntó Chichiri.

\- "Realmente no lo sé, todos obedecen las órdenes de Nakago. Debe haber algún tipo de interés personal en todo esto" - respondió Tamahome. - "Pero creo que sea nada bueno. Él es muy ambicioso y no tiene escrúpulos. Probablemente ansía ser el rey de Kuto y conquistar otros países, empezando por Konan".

\- "Uuuumm" - Chichiri reflexionó. - "Ahora que estás con nosotros, no necesitamos el Shinzaho, pero Hotohori no está aquí, él está en Konan defendiendo el país, si. Pero durante el viaje de vuelta, Nakago y las demás estrellas de Seyriu podrían obtener el tesoro de los dioses e invocar a Seyriu, si. Propongo hacernos con él para evitarlo. Por otro lado, debemos esperar a que Tasuki y Miaka regresen, si.

\- "¿Dónde pueden estar? Ya deberían haber vuelto" - dijo Nuriko preocupado mirando hacia la puerta.

\- "Si Tasuki está con Miaka estarán a salvo, si. Habrán encontró algún refugio. Si algo les hubiese pasado, lo habríamos sentido, si. Ya sabéis que estamos todos conectados y podemos intuir cuando alguno de nosotros está en grave peligro". - las palabras de Chichiri aliviaron la preocupación de Nuriko.

\- "Bueno, ahora que ya está todo aclarado ..." –dijo Nuriko- "… Será mejor que Mitsukake te cure esas heridas" - empujó suavemente a Tamahome en dirección al sanador.

\- "Vaya" - le dijo Mitsukake mirando sus heridas - "parece que te han dado una buena paliza ..."

\- "Sí, bueno ..." - dijo Tamahome mientras el médico le ponía las manos sobre su rostro. - "al contrario que vosotros, ese tal Tasuki no me creyó y se puso como una bestia a machacarme" - hizo una pausa pensativo - "Supongo que aún me guarda rencor por nuestra pelea en Kuto cuando estuve drogado".

\- "¡Jajajaja!" –Rió Nuriko - "Bueno también tendrá que ver el hecho de Tasuki está ..."

\- "Tasuki es muy emocional e impulsivo, si" - Chichiri cortó la palabra a Nuriko - "Solo dale algo de tiempo, si" –el monje le echó una mirada al guerrero de pelo morado. Éste pronto se dio cuenta del error que casi comete.

Efectivamente, decirle a Tamahome que Tasuki estaba enamorado de Miaka no era prudente. Él acababa de llegar y probablemente aún tenía sentimientos por ella. Más tarde cruzarían ese puente. Ahora debían esperar el regreso de Tasuki y Miaka.

Chichiri aprovechó para subir a la habitación y contactar, mediante sus poderes, con el emperador Hotohori para informarle sobre la situación. Estaba seguro de que no le haría ninguna gracia saber que la sacerdotisa estaba desaparecida, pero tendría que estar al corriente de la nueva situación ahora que Tamahome estaba de vuelta.

CONTINUARÁ ...


	11. Chapter 11

**_CAPITULO 11: Almas sacudidas_**

Era de mañana, la nieve había dejado de caer y el sol se alzaba por el horizonte. Miaka despertaba de un largo sueño. Abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. _"¿Dónde estoy? _–pensó desorientada. Ella aún no tomaba conciencia de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. De pronto vio a Tasuki atándose el nudo del pantalón con su torso al descubierto. Ella se miró a sí misma por debajo de las mantas y se dio cuenta que estaba casi desnuda.

-"¡AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" – Gritó sonrojándose y tapándose hasta el cuello con una de las mantas.-"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy … y tú también…?" – preguntó frunciendo el ceño y roja como un tomate.

-"Cálmate, ¿quieres?" – le dijo Tasuki en tono neutro. –"si gritas así es que ya estás mucho mejor" – el bandido ni siquiera se giró para mirarla.-"Y no hay nada que no haya visto antes".

En una situación normal, él hubiera dicho algo como eso con su característica sonrisa colmilluda para burlarse de ella. Pero esta vez parecía enfadado. En ese momento, Miaka hizo un repaso de todo lo sucedido. De cómo había oído a Tasuki decir que estar con ella había sido un error; de cómo ella se fue corriendo bajo la nieve y se encontró con Tamahome; de cómo éste le había declarado su amor tan repentinamente y cómo Tasuki lo golpeaba con la intención de matarlo; de cómo Suboshi la había perseguido para acabar con ella; y después… después no había nada. Todo estaba oscuro. Miró a Tasuki ponerse la camisa.

-"Ayer noche saliste sola sin decir nada a nadie y ¡sin abrigo! ¡Cómo se te ocurre!" – le reprochó el bandido dándole la espalda mientras se vestía.-"Te desmayaste por la fiebre y tuve que quitarte la ropa húmeda".

Miaka notó la hostilidad en su guerrero pelirrojo. Abrió la boca para decirle que había oído todo lo que habló con Nuriko en la taberna de la posada, que salió sin más de allí sin pensar, porque ella estaba tan dolida… Pero finalmente decidió no decir nada. Simplemente bajó la cabeza conteniendo su enfado.

-"¿Qué pasó… con Tamahome?" – Miaka había visto las magulladuras en el cuerpo de Tasuki, y se temía lo peor. ¿Realmente él había sido capaz de terminar con su compañero guerrero?

El bandido finalmente se giró y sus miradas se encontraron al fin. Ella jadeó al ver que sus ojos no eran los de siempre. Rebosaban de rabia.

Tasuki no soportaba que ella lo amara a "él". Incluso hubiera preferido que ella se quedara con su majestad Hotohori. Pero no con "él". Se sorprendió a sí mismo de sus celos, de su furia desmedida. Todo este tiempo había intentado negar los profundos sentimientos que albergaba hacia ella, pero ahora el hecho de no poder volver a tocarla y que otro hombre la hiciera suya, lo martirizaba. No sabía cómo lidiar con esa sensación tan molesta, puesto que nunca se había sentido así por ninguna otra mujer. Pero no podía odiarla, ¿cómo podría odiar a la única mujer que traspasó sus barreras y alcanzó su corazón? Él solo estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Enfadado por bajar la guardia y por no haber sido consecuente con sus principios. Las mujeres solo daban problemas y ahora estaba pagando el precio de haberse permitido enamorarse.

-"Él está vivo,… creo. "– dijo tras una pausa. Ella lo miró extrañada entrecerrando sus ojos. –"Cuando te desmayaste, él te protegió de Suboshi y se quedó luchando mientras yo te ponía a salvo." – él apartó su mirada al tiempo que se ponía sus joyas.

-"¿Me protegió?" – Preguntó sorprendida – "¿Y dónde está él ahora? ¿Y si Suboshi lo ha…?" – se detuvo antes de terminar la frase.

Él volvió a enojarse al ver su preocupación. Realmente a él le daba igual lo que le hubiera pasado. Pero era cierto que Tamahome había puesto su vida en peligro para salvar a Miaka. Decidió dejarla marchar para que ella estuviera a salvo con él. Eso es algo que un traidor no hubiera hecho. Él debía mantener su cabeza fría para no nublar su juicio, pero se le hacía tan difícil. Sin casi darse cuenta se encontró inmerso en una batalla interior para evitar dejarse vencer por la ira.

-"No tengo idea de lo que pasó después de eso." – dijo indiferente. – "Bastante tenía ya con ponerte a salvo con toda la nieve que caía. ¡Diablos! ¡Podríamos haber muerto congelados!"- él le tiró su túnica. -"Ahora vístete."-le ordenó con tono frío.

Miaka no dijo nada más. Él no se comportaba como siempre. Se preguntaba por qué le hablaba de esa forma tan dura. Sin embargo, mientras ella había estado dormida, juraría que él no se apartó de su lado ni un segundo, y que incluso la había besado.- "¿_Estará celoso por lo de Tamahome?"_ –pensó mientras cogía su ropa y se vestía vigilando que él no mirara. –"_Imposible, ya dejó más que claro que no tenía ningún interés amoroso en mí"-_se dijo a sí misma creyendo que todo había sido un sueño.

-"Bien" – añadió él –"ahora que ya estamos listos, debemos regresar con los demás lo antes posible. El sol ha salido, así que será más fácil encontrar el camino de vuelta a la posada".

-"Y… ¿qué vamos a hacer con Tamahome?" –preguntó ella tímidamente. –"Si él se reúne con nosotros… podríamos hacer la invocación sin el shinzaho" – ella temía la reacción de Tasuki, pero inesperadamente su expresión se suavizó.

-"Ya pensaremos en eso más tarde" – dijo él con un gran autocontrol mientras enfundaba su abanico en su espalda y se ponía en marcha –"primero vayamos a la posada con los demás, les contaremos lo ocurrido y entre todos decidiremos qué hacer".

Tasuki abrió la puerta y salieron al exterior. Echó un vistazo notando el aire helado en su cara y su cuerpo se estremeció. El camino estaba algo más despejado que la noche anterior. Al parecer el fuerte viento había desplazado la mayor parte de nieve amontonándola sobre los costados por lo que sería más fácil caminar por el estrecho sendero. Rápidamente emprendieron el camino de vuelta hacia las afueras de la ciudad, donde se encontraba la posada.

* * *

Yui y Suboshi se levantaron temprano y decidieron volver al campamento donde se encontraban Nakago y las demás estrellas de Seyriu. Nada más llegar, ambos decidieron ir directamente a informarle sobre todo lo sucedido. Soi y Tomo estaban presentes también.

-"Ya veo" – dijo él con una inesperada sonrisa – "así que Tamahome al fin decidió escapar…"

-"Nakago" – interrumpió Yui – "No pareces estar sorprendido. ¿Acaso no piensas ir a por él?" –Yui había estado temiendo sus represalias hacia Tamahome.

-"No, todo va según mi plan" – todos lo miraron asombrados – "Ellos temen que consigamos el Shinzaho antes, así que seguramente se apresurarán en su búsqueda. Dejemos que ellos se regocijen y lo consigan, cuánto más arriba estén, más fuerte será la caída." –miró al cielo y sonrió.-"Además, Ashitare aún tiene un asunto pendiente con uno de ellos."

-"¿Vas a permitir que ellos obtengan el Shinzaho?" – preguntó Soi confundida.

-"Nosotros no hemos conseguido nada hasta ahora. Dejaremos que ellos hagan todo el trabajo y cuando lo tengan en su poder, se lo arrebataremos." - lanzó una risita malvada – "Mientras tanto, Yui, tú irás con Suboshi a Sairo. Allí se encuentra el otro tesoro de los dioses, el de la sacerdotisa de Byakko. Miboshi os acompañará y yo llegaré con Soi y Tomo dentro de un par de días." – Nakago parecía tener todo muy bien pensado.

-"¿Por qué no nos acompañas tú también? – se quejó Yui – "¡Tú nunca vienes conmigo! ¡Yo te necesito a mi lado!" – le gritó enfadada. Nakago se acercó a ella y le agarró la mano.

-"Aún tengo algo que hacer aquí. Te prometo que en un par de días estaré contigo en Sairo" – él le besó la mano ante la disgustada mirada de Soi.

* * *

Tras una larga caminata, Miaka y Tasuki llegaron al fin a la posada. Al abrir la puerta encontraron a Chiriko sentado en una de las mesas del bar. La sacerdotisa y su guerrero no habían comido nada desde el día anterior así que decidieron sentarse y pedir algo para almorzar en la taberna.

-"Menos mal que habéis regresado sanos y salvos" – les dijo Chiriko mientras Miaka devoraba un plato tras otro.- "¡Estábamos muy preocupados!"

-"¿Dónde están todos?" – preguntó Tasuki con la boca llena. –"¿Aún siguen durmiendo?"

-"Oh, no." – negó con la cabeza el joven guerrero. -"Como no volvíais, Chichiri y Mitsukake salieron a buscaros por la ciudad."

-"¿Y Nuriko?" – Preguntó el bandido impaciente-"Anoche nos separamos para buscar a Miaka. ¿Pudo regresar?"

-"Oh, sí, sí,… pero no regresó solo…" – dijo Chiriko sin saber cómo darles la noticia.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" – preguntó Miaka intrigada.

-"Bueno, al parecer, mientras te buscaba, se topó con Tamahome…" – los ojos de Miaka se agrandaron.

-"¿Él está aquí?" - preguntó Tasuki intentando contener su ira sin gran éxito.

-"No, no… él y Nuriko fueron a investigar sobre el paradero del tesoro de los dioses. Parece ser que Tamahome tiene una pista sobre dónde se encuentra y Chichiri dijo que podríamos tomar ventaja y evitar que los de Seyriu lo consigan. Yo me quedé aquí a esperar por si regresabais."

-"Ya veo" – Miaka estaba un poco confundida. Al parecer, Tamahome consiguió convencer al grupo de que él no era un traidor.

–"¡¿Cómo pudisteis permitirlo?!" –El bandido se levantó de su asiento pegando con su puño en la mesa rodeado de un aura oscura. -"¡No me gusta la idea de que Nuriko esté solo con Tamahome!" – dijo apretando los puños sobre la mesa y frunciendo el ceño.

Él no entendía cómo sus compañeros habían vuelto a confiar tan fácilmente en él y eso lo consumía. Miaka y Chiriko se sobresaltaron por su inesperada agresividad.

"B..bueno… él nos explicó lo que realmente pasó y…" – titubeó Chiriko asustado al ver la aterradora expresión en el rostro de su compañero.

"¿¡Cómo sois tan estúpidos!?" – lo interrumpió cortándole la palabra y asustando aún más al pequeño. – "¡Podría estar llevándolo hacia una trampa!… ¡Miaka coge tus cosas, nos vamos!".- ordenó dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones.

Miaka abrazó a Chiriko y después se inclinó para agarrarlo por los hombros y hablarle.

-"Tasuki está un poco alterado" – le dijo en voz baja – "no se lo tengas en cuenta, ¿vale?" – a Chiriko se le humedecieron los ojos. Había visto enfadado a Tasuki un millón de veces, era parte de su carácter impulsivo, aunque a todos les parecía muy divertido. Sin embargo esta vez no era como siempre, ese aura oscura que desprendía, parecía estar lleno de odio y dolor. Daba miedo. -"Tú quédate aquí a esperar por Mitsukake y Chichiri, y diles que estamos bien. "– le dijo con tono suave y una sonrisa para intentar calmarlo.

Miaka se levantó de nuevo y pasando por delante del guerrero pelirrojo, subió a la habitación a por sus cosas.

-"Miaka"- la llamó Chiriko cuando regresó abajo.-"Nuriko dijo que lanzaría una bengala en cuanto encontraran el lugar. En teoría todos deberíamos reunirnos allí con ellos una vez que la veamos." – ella se quedó pensativa y de pronto reaccionó.

-"Chiriko, salgamos afuera un momento" – ella se apresuró y Tasuki y el joven niño la siguieron hasta la calle.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer Miaka?" – le preguntó Chiriko extrañado.

Miaka rebuscó en su bolso y sacó la bengala que les había dado Nuriko el día anterior, cuando estuvieron en el bosque. La prendió y la lanzó hacia el cielo.

-"Ahora sabrán que hemos llegado y que estamos bien" – Miaka miró a Chiriko con suave expresión.- "Mitsukake y Chichiri lo verán y volverán a la posada enseguida. Diles que nos hemos adelantado para alcanzar a Nuriko y Tamahome. Entonces dirigíos hacia allí vosotros también."

-"Chiriko, tienes idea de qué camino tomaron Nuriko y Tamahome?" – preguntó Tasuki un poco más calmado.

-"Iban a investigar la "montaña negra". Al parecer, el tesoro de los dioses se encuentra en una caverna." – el chico miró hacia el horizonte y señaló con el dedo índice un monte rocoso cubierto de nieve. –"La única montaña que hay a los alrededores es aquella de ahí, así que no puede ser otra".

-"¡Muy bien, vamos Miaka!" – el bandido agarró la mano de la sacerdotisa tirando de ella sin darle tiempo a ponerse el abrigo y partieron hacia el establo para coger uno de sus caballos.

Tras dar algunos pasos, y una vez que ya no estaban a la vista de Chiriko, Miaka soltó su mano bruscamente.

-"Estás siendo un poco desagradable, ¿no crees?" – le dijo ella enfrentándolo enojada por su actitud.

-"¡Oye, entiendo que tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio, pero no cambia el hecho de que él ha sido nuestro enemigo hasta ayer!" – Tasuki gesticulaba en exceso, como fuera de sí.

-"Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes."- le dijo ella con ojos suplicantes intentando llegar hasta su corazón – "Creo que el único que no ve las cosas aquí con claridad eres tú. ¿Por qué estás tan lleno de rencor? Él ya ha explicado lo que pasó, todo fue una maniobra de Nakago para engañarnos a todos, ¡Igual que hizo con Yui!" –Alzó su voz en desesperación- "¿Es que no lo ves?"

Él resopló sin decir nada y continuó andando. A ella no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo mientras se ponía el abrigo y se enganchaba el arco, las flechas y su bolso en su espalda.

* * *

Nuriko y Tamahome se habían alejado de la ciudad y subían por la ladera de la que creían ser la llamada "montaña negra" de la que hablaba la inscripción del monolito. Tamahome llevaba las riendas del único caballo que se llevaron, pero ninguno de los dos lo montaba para no cansar al animal en exceso. El camino era difícil a causa de la abundante nieve y la pendiente.

-"Oye Nuriko…" – Tamahome habló entrecortado por el esfuerzo –"¿Cómo sabes que no te estoy llevando a una trampa?" –se sentía tan culpable por el pasado.

-"¡Jajaja!" – rió él ante la mirada perpleja de Tamahome – "Bueno, no lo sé con seguridad. Si finalmente es así, tengo que reconocer que eres muy buen actor, y que eres un cabrón pero de los grandes…" – miró al cielo, después se detuvo y lo miró a él –"Sinceramente, me extrañó muchísimo lo que pasó en Kuto. Jamás creí que serías capaz de hacer algo así, y mucho menos de lastimar a Miaka. Entonces, pensé que eras un miserable traidor, y te odié por ello" – continuó andando unos metros más y volvió a detenerse, girándose para mirarlo una vez más. – "Pero al verte de nuevo ahora, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, el mismo Tamahome que conocí, el que luchó a mi lado y que fue mi amigo. El mismo del que Miaka se enamoró…" – dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-"La verdad es que me sorprendió que ella me creyera tan rápido, que todos confiarais en mí de nuevo con tanta facilidad… Es algo que no me esperaba." – él sonrió con su mirada puesta en el horizonte, después se acercó a Nuriko y le puso una mano en su hombro – "Muchas gracias, de verdad." – dijo emocionado. –"Aunque…" – continuó –"ese Tasuki no va a ser fácil de convencer…" – rió apurado.

Nuriko solo se encogió de hombros y continuó la marcha. Tamahome quería saber más acerca del guerrero pelirrojo. Él lo había visto en dos ocasiones, y en ambas, habían luchado el uno contra el otro como enemigos. Pero esta última vez había sido diferente. Tasuki lo detestaba profundamente, sus palabras y sus ojos llenos de ira, no eran solo por venganza por lo que pasó en Kuto. No, había algo más. No era la primera vez que se preguntaba qué relación podría tener él con Miaka. Había pasado un tiempo desde que se había marchado del lado de la sacerdotisa. Ella había emprendido un largo y duro viaje para buscar al resto de estrellas de Suzaku, y Tasuki era una de ellas… otra vez se sintió celoso. El pelirrojo había pasado más tiempo con ella que él, y parecían tan cercanos… El guerrero de ojos grises levantó su cabeza y vio una luz roja en el cielo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-"¿Qué es eso?" – preguntó sin apartar la vista. –"¡Parece estar cerca de la posada!"

-"¡Oh cielos!" – Nuriko también lo vio. –"¡Miaka está bien, han debido regresar!" – se alegró mostrando una sonrisa.

-"¿Cómo sabes que son ellos?" -Tamahome preguntó extrañado.

-"Porque esa bengala se la di yo." – Nuriko sacó de su bolsillo otra igual y se la mostró.-"¿Lo ves? Probablemente los demás les hayan contado nuestro plan, y es una forma de decirnos que están bien" – continuó avanzando. –"En cuanto lleguemos a la entrada de la cueva, lanzaremos nuestra bengala y sabrán nuestra posición. No tardarán en llegar y entonces nos reuniremos todos de nuevo." – Nuriko sonrió de nuevo aliviado de saber que sus amigos estaban bien.

Ambos siguieron subiendo por la ladera ignorando la presencia de un ser que los vigilaba desde hacía ya un rato con no muy buenas intenciones.

-"Jejeje, empieza el juego" – Tomo rió silenciosamente mientras observaba escondido a los dos guerreros de Suzaku.

* * *

Mitsukake y Chichiri inspeccionaron cada rincón de la ciudad en busca de Tasuki y Miaka. La tormenta de anoche había sido muy violenta, así que ellos debían de haberse resguardado en algún lugar. Entraron a todas las posadas de la capital a preguntar por ellos, pero nadie los había visto. Caminaban por una de las calles de la ciudad son esperanza alguna, cuando oyeron un ruido sordo y una luz roja apareció en el cielo.

-"Chichiri, ¿eso no es la bengala de Nuriko?" –dijo Mirtsukake señalando con el dedo índice la luz en el cielo.

-"Cierto" – la mirada del monje se desvió hacia arriba también en busca de la señal. - "Pero parece ser justo al lado de la posada, si. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Habrán regresado? ¿Tan pronto?" – el monje intentaba responder mentalmente a sus preguntas.

-"Qué extraño, deberíamos volver para averiguar qué pasa" – propuso Mitsukake.

-"Tienes razón, si. Vayamos, rápido".

Chichiri y Mitsukake aceleraron su paso por las calles de la ciudad en dirección a la posada. Esa mañana había mercadillo, y no podían arriesgarse a teletransportarse puesto que había demasiada gente y no era conveniente llamar la atención.

* * *

Nuriko llevaba la delantera y por detrás lo seguía Tamahome tirando del caballo. Realmente la montaña era escarpada y la resistencia del animal estaba al límite. Por suerte para todos, entraron en una zona boscosa en la que el camino estaba un poco más limpio de nieve.

-"Nuriko" –Tamahome se detuvo para dar un respiro al caballo.

-"¿Sí?"- continuó caminando sin detenerse.

-"Qué pasó con Miaka cuando… ya sabes, volvieron de Kuto…" – preguntó. Era un tema delicado, pero quería saber la verdad sobre el intento de suicidio de la sacerdotisa. Nuriko se detuvo y se giró.

-"Ella,… estaba sufriendo mucho. No podía aceptar que tú la hubieras traicionado, su corazón estaba hecho añicos, así que…"

-"Intentó quitarse la vida" – lo interrumpió él sintiéndose increíblemente culpable.

-"¿Cómo sabes eso?" – Nuriko frunció el ceño.

-"Tasuki lo mencionó anoche durante nuestra pelea" – él miraba al suelo cabizbajo.

Nuriko pensó en cómo debió de sentirse Tasuki al reencontrarse con Tamahome.

-"Bueno, fueron momentos duros para ella, pero es fuerte, pudo superarlo y seguir adelante. Nosotros la ayudamos en todo lo que pudimos."

-"Dios, si solo hubiese podido estar allí para ella, jamás debí marcharme, fui tan estúpido" –puso una mano sobre su frente con pesar.

-"No sirve de nada que te castigues de esa manera. Lo hecho, hecho está. Lo importante es que ahora nos reunamos todos y podamos invocar a Suzaku cuanto antes." – Nuriko siguió avanzando.

Tamahome no podía evitar culparse por el sufrimiento de Miaka. ¿Cómo podría él compensar tanto dolor? Quizás ella ya no quería compensación. Quizá ella ya había superado su amor por él y lo había olvidado. Cuando se encontró con Miaka la pasada noche, ella estaba llorando. De pronto le asaltaron un millón de dudas. ¿Por qué deambulaba por la ciudad sola? ¿Por qué estaba llorando? En aquel momento solo pensó en explicarse y decirle que la seguía amando, pero no pudo escuchar ni una sola palabra de su boca en respuesta. Cuando Suboshi fue tras ella, ella llamó a Tasuki y no a él. Había perdido su confianza. Antes solo gritaba su nombre cuando se encontraba en peligro, a pesar de que todos la protegían. Necesitaba tener algún momento a solas con Miaka para poder hablar y averiguar sus sentimientos, y estaba claro que Tasuki no se lo iba a poner nada fácil. Tamahome había estado distraído con sus reflexiones y se dio cuenta de que había perdido de vista a Nuriko.

-"¿Nuriko?" – lo llamó mirando alrededor y caminando hacia delante más rápido con el objetivo de alcanzarlo.

* * *

Nuriko se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Tamahome se había quedado rezagado. Esperó un poco y una figura apareció jadeando.

–"¡Oh! Ahí estás, ¿te encuentras bien? Veo que no estás en forma ¿eh?" – bromeó.

-"Oh sí, lo siento, estoy un poco cansado…" – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas para tomar aliento –"por favor, adelántate. Yo te alcanzaré más tarde".

-"De acuerdo, ya casi hemos llegado, así que no tardes demasiado" – Nuriko continuó el camino hacia la salida del bosque. El falso Tamahome lanzó una risita, revelando así su verdadera identidad.

* * *

Tamahome caminaba rápido por el sendero, pero había perdido totalmente de vista a Nuriko. Lo llamaba constantemente pero no recibía contestación alguna.

-"Qué raro, estaba aquí hace un momento. No puede haber ido muy lejos… ¡Nurikooo!" – lo llamó de nuevo.

-"Hola Tamahome" – Tomo apareció delante de él cruzado de brazos.

-"¡Tú!" – Exclamó él deteniéndose en seco. –"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¿Dónde está Nuriko?" – Tamahome buscaba con su mirada alrededor temiendo por su compañero guerrero.

-"Oh, qué poco educado,… vine a hacerte una visita… No te preocupes por tu amigo" – Tomo hizo el gesto de comillas con las manos mientras decía la palabra "amigo" –"él sigue su camino hacia esa cueva que estáis buscando, y creo que tendrá un invitado inesperado "

Tamahome lo ignoró y se dispuso a montar en el caballo para encontrar a Nuriko antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-"Tú en cambio estás atrapado en una de mis ilusiones." – rió a carcajadas.

El guerrero de Suzaku se detuvo. Sabía que Tomo era experto en confundir a sus víctimas mediante ilusiones que él mismo creaba, por lo que no podría escapar de allí sin acabar primero con él.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?" –Se acercó a él preparado para atacar.

-"Oh, eso no es necesario. Solo quería hacerte un favor advirtiéndote que te equivocas al reunirte con los de Suzaku." – dijo gesticulando dramáticamente.

-"La única equivocación fue confiar en Nakago una vez. No volveré con vosotros" – dijo Tamahome frunciendo el ceño

-"Oh, no queremos que vuelvas… pero quería enseñarte una cosa…" – Tomo hizo aparecer un espejo. –"Solo observa lo que aparece en él" – se lo mostró.

Tamahome miró con desconfianza el extraño espejo cuando de pronto apareció una imagen muy nítida. En ella podía ver a Miaka y Tasuki en la oscuridad de la noche. Ellos parecían hablar pero él no podía oír lo que decían. Inesperadamente el pelirrojo la agarraba y la besaba en los labios apasionadamente. Tamahome gruñó haciendo una mueca, pero lo que se veía después lo colapsó. Ella abrazaba a su guerrero correspondiéndole. Los besos eran cada vez más intensos y finalmente ellos terminaban sucumbiendo al deseo, volviéndose la escena desagradablemente erótica.

-"¡Ya basta!" – gritó Tamahome enfurecido cerrando sus ojos para evitar continuar viendo la imagen en el espejo – "¡Eres un maldito pervertido! ¡Solo me enseñas mentiras para hacerme enojar y dudar de ellos!"

-"Oh" – se indignó el guerrero de Seyriu mientras guardaba el espejo. – "No, no, qué va… yo solo te muestro lo que hay en tu corazón…nada más y nada menos." – soltó una risa y desapareció.

Tamahome se quedó paralizado ante sus palabras. Había sido su propia mente la que había proyectado las imágenes en el espejo. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. Ahora no podía pensar en eso. Tomo solo había estado ganando tiempo para tenderle una emboscada a Nuriko. Debía partir cuanto antes y encontrarlo. Sin pensar más en ello se apresuró a subir a su caballo.

* * *

Nuriko salió de entre la maleza y llegó hasta una zona despejada. Un poco más adelante vio un saliente y una enorme roca que escondía lo que parecía ser la entrada de una cueva. "_Aquí debe ser_" pensó. Sacó la bengala de uno de sus bolsillos, y la prendió elevándose e iluminando el cielo con una luz roja intensa. De pronto escuchó un ruido detrás de sí.

-"¡Tama! Qué rápido me alcanzaste." – se giró y lo que se encontró no era Tamahome.

Ashitare lanzó un gruñido.

-"¡Al fin te encontré! ¡Esta vez no escaparás!"

-"¡Pero si fuiste tú el que huyó con el rabo entre las piernas la otra vez!" – se burló Nuriko mientras adoptaba una posición de lucha.

El lobo se lanzó contra él usando garras y dientes para atacarlo. Nuriko corría y saltaba esquivando sus ataques. "_Es muy rápido_" pensó.

A duras penas logró golpearlo una vez con una patada, pero el lobo parecía ser de acero y apenas lo sacudió.

-"¡Qué demonios!"-maldijo el guerrero de pelo morado mientras lo enfrentaba. Los brazaletes que Taitsukun le había dado se transformaron en muñequeras para darle más poder.

La lucha entre los dos guerreros enemigos prosiguió. La bestia se movía rápido entre los intentos de Nuriko de golpearlo con sus puños. Él comenzaba a estar cansado, puesto que la subida a la montaña había sido dura y no tuvo ningún respiro una vez que llegó arriba. Sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y le dio algunos puñetazos que tumbaron al guerrero de Seyriu. Nuriko sonrió triunfante sacudiéndose las palmas de las manos. Sin embargo, inesperadamente el hombre lobo se reincorporó aún más furioso. Nuriko se sorprendió de su aguante y volvió a prepararse para otra lucha. El lobo corrió hacia él a la velocidad del viento, el guerrero de Suzaku saltó por encima de la bestia propinándole una patada en la cabeza y elevándose hacia el cielo, cuando una garra lo atravesó por el pecho infringiéndole un dolor insoportable. Sangre caliente brotó cayendo en la nieve haciendo que ésta se derritiera.

Ante el subidón de adrenalina, Nuriko se deshizo de su garra, dando una voltereta y colocándose detrás del animal que lo había herido de muerte. Lo agarró con toda su fuerza por el cuello y apretó sin piedad. Ashitare a pesar de sus esfuerzos por escapar, se fue quedando poco a poco sin aire ante la presión de los brazos de su oponente y finalmente cayó inerte al suelo.

* * *

Chichiri y Mitsukake llegaron rápido a la posada. Allí les esperaba un inquieto Chiriko que corrió hacia ellos nada más verlos.

-"¡Mitsukake! ¡Chichiri!" – gritó mientras se acercaba hasta ellos.

-"¿Qué ha pasado Chiriko? ¿Quién ha lanzado esa bengala? Provenía de aquí cerca" – Mitsukake acogió al pequeño entre sus brazos, sorprendido de verlo tan asustado.

-"Miaka y Tasuki están de vuelta" – dijo mientras se apartaba lentamente del abrazo del guerrero más mayor.

-"¿Y dónde están?" – preguntó el monje intentando encontrarlos en alguna parte alrededor.

-"Han partido hacia la montaña negra en busca de Nuriko y Tamahome" – dijo con sus ojos revelando una gran angustia.

-"¿Por qué no han esperado a que regresáramos? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?" – el monje intuyó que la impulsividad del guerrero pelirrojo tenía algo que ver.

-"A Tasuki no le ha hecho ninguna gracia que Nuriko se haya ido solo con Tamahome. Él parecía fuera de sí." – el chico bajó avergonzado su cabeza queriendo esconder su temor.

-"Chiriko, nos contarás los detalles por el camino, si. Debemos partir tras ellos." – anunció el monje apoyando su bastón contra el suelo y poniéndose rápido en marcha. –"Vayamos a por los caballos, si"

Salieron por la puerta y vieron una luz roja en el cielo. "_la bengala de Nuriko" – _pensó Chichiri.

Se apresuraron a coger los 2 caballos que quedaban. Para repartir el peso, esta vez Chichiri montó con Chiriko, y Mitsukake solo. Cabalgaron rápido hasta salir de la ciudad y en dirección a la montaña donde la bengala de Nuriko seguía resplandeciendo entre las nubes.

-"Chiriko, cuéntanos qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente, si." – preguntó el monje mientras cabalgaban hacia su destino. –"¿Miaka está bien?"

-"Si, si,… ambos lo están, pero…" – el pequeño no sabía cómo explicar el estado en el que había visto a su compañero pelirrojo a quién tanto admiraba, y que de pronto no parecía él. –"No sé qué es lo que le pasa a Tasuki, nunca le había visto así. Estaba tan furioso que me asustó".

-"No te preocupes, si. Tasuki es muy emocional y no sabe gestionar sus sentimientos. Ya se le pasará, como siempre, solo que esta vez quizá necesite algo más de tiempo". –Chichiri intentaba reconfortar al niño pero él mismo estaba también preocupado. Lanzó una mirada seria al cielo en un intento de analizar la situación.

Tamahome les había contado sobre su pelea con Tasuki la noche anterior y por lo que dijo, el bandido estaba dispuesto a matarlo. Chichiri sabía que Tasuki no era ningún experto en los caminos del amor, así que el emocional e impulsivo guerrero habría sido invadido por una gran cólera al ver al ex amado de Miaka, y por lo visto ella aún podría sentir algún resquicio del amor que una vez tuvo por Tamahome. Eso debió de consumirlo y los celos hicieron el resto. La vuelta de Tamahome era algo positivo, pero este triángulo amoroso podría costarles su unión como grupo. Tasuki probablemente se sentiría apartado porque todos creyeron y aceptaron a Tamahome de nuevo. Pero ellos no podían elegir entre uno y otro, ambos eran estrellas de Suzaku y debían permanecer juntos.

De repente y sin previo aviso, los tres guerreros quedaron paralizados por una sensación que les atravesó el alma literalmente. Sus fuerzas vitales se vieron sacudidas con fuerza causándoles un dolor en su interior que no sabían explicar, puesto que nunca habían experimentado un sentimiento parecido.

-"¡Chichiri!" – Mitsukake fue el primero en reaccionar –"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Vosotros también lo habéis notado?"

Chichiri era el que más conocimiento poseía sobre fuerza vital, pero inexplicablemente los tres guerreros sabían exactamente qué significaba ese dolor.

-"¡Nuriko!" – gritó el monje, dando un toque a su caballo con el pie para que éste galopara más rápido.

* * *

Miaka y Tasuki subían por las faldas de la montaña a paso ligero y con determinación. El bandido sostenía las riendas del caballo montado por Miaka, quién se acababa de subir en un intento de recuperarse de la dura subida. Un silencio tenso se había impuesto entre ellos durante todo el camino. Un silencio en el que Miaka no pudo evitar verse envuelta por sus pensamientos. Ella creía haber pasado página con Tamahome, pero los últimos acontecimientos habían dejado entrever que él seguía amándola y que nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Eso removió viejos sentimientos en su interior de nuevo. Pero, ¿qué había de Tasuki? Ella lo miró discretamente. Él apenas le había dirigido la palabra desde que partieron hacia la montaña. Ella lo seguía y lo único que podía ver era su espalda. Cómo deseaba volver a ver sus ojos, esos ojos ardientes llenos de pasión y picardía, y que ahora estaban oscurecidos por la sombra del odio y el rencor desde la pasada noche. Todo se había vuelto tan complicado otra vez. Por no hablar de que aún tenía pendiente hablar con Yui sobre su presunta violación y su regreso a casa. Tenía la impresión de que su vida no acababa de ponerse en orden.

-"Uggghh" – Tasuki puso su mano en el hombro donde el lobo lo había herido el día anterior.

-"¿Qué te pasa?" – preguntó ella descendiendo del caballo y acercándose a él.

-"No es nada" – afirmó él recuperando la compostura aparentando normalidad.

-"Deja que vea tu herida." – ella estiró su brazo hacia su hombro con la intención de verificar su herida pero él se apartó antes que lo alcanzara.

El rechazo de Tasuki era demasiado para ella. Tal era su orgullo que estaba dispuesto a soportar el dolor de su herida antes que bajar sus defensas y dejarse curar.

-"Debemos continuar" – le dijo dándole la espalda.

-"Deberías haberte cambiado el vendaje" – insistió ella agarrando su brazo obligándolo a girarse. Ella se sentó en un tronco caído y abrió su bolso para sacar la medicina. –"No me moveré de aquí hasta que no te cure y te cambie la venda." – dijo cruzándose de brazos y girando su cabeza hacia un lado con aire altanero.

-"¡Tsk!" – chasqueó con su lengua. –"¡Mira que eres pesada! – dijo sentándose a su lado y quitándose el abrigo. – "Hazlo rápido."

Miaka sonrió y le quitó la venda poco a poco y con cuidado de no hacerle daño. El frío provocó que los músculos de Tasuki se pusieran rígidos y duros. El hecho de que él estaba evitando sus ojos mirando hacia otro lado, dio la oportunidad a Miaka de admirar su torso. A pesar de las heridas y magulladuras, el cuerpo del guerrero pelirrojo era como una obra de arte, tan delgado pero musculoso al mismo tiempo. Ella untó la pasta medicinal en la herida y él contuvo un gemido de dolor. Pensó afligida en el repentino cambio de actitud en su amigo, teniendo en cuenta que hace tan solo unas horas, en esa misma situación, los dos habían estado tan cómodos el uno con el otro, bromeando y riendo.

De pronto, la bengala de Nuriko hizo su aparición en el cielo. Los dos miraron al cielo boquiabiertos.

-"¡Lo han conseguido!" – exlamó ella sonriendo. –"Ellos han encontrado el lugar donde se esconde el Shinzaho" – Miaka se apresuró a terminar de vendar a Tasuki.

-"No parece lejos de aquí." – habló el bandido poniéndose el abrigo. – "no tardaremos en llegar hasta donde están".

Aligeraron la marcha a pesar de la dificultad del camino. Miaka estaba ansiosa por rencontrarse con su amigo y guerrero, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando tuviese a Tamahome enfrente de ella. También le preocupaba Tasuki, puesto que su temperamento era totalmente impredecible. Debía aplacar sus ánimos antes de llegar.

-"Oye Tasuki…" – ella se adelantó hasta ponerse a su lado. –"Esto significa que Tamahome está con nosotros…" – hizo una pausa mientras miraba el suelo. –"¿No lo crees así?"

Ella desvió su mirada tímidamente hacia él, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el frondoso sendero, aún evitando mirarla.

-"Supongo que sí, pero hasta que no lleguemos no voy a dar nada por sentado" – él se resignó y finalmente la miró. Sus ojos tenían una expresión más suave ahora. –"Si es así, lo aceptaré como uno más de los nuestros."

Tasuki también había estado reflexionando por el camino y estaba tan avergonzado por su comportamiento, que había estado evitando mirar a Miaka a los ojos. Él era ahora consciente de su enfado desmedido, y sabía que debería controlarse, o echaría a perder su amistad con sus amigos, con ella. Pudo ver cómo Chiriko lo había mirado con ojos asustados y sintió la decepción en la expresión de Miaka. Si ella decidía volver con Tamahome, él lo aceptaría a pesar del dolor, porque al fin pudo ver con claridad que mientras ella fuese feliz, él estaría satisfecho. Al menos pudo besarla una vez, y eso le bastaba. Viviría con el recuerdo de aquella noche, en la que ambos compartieron pasión, deseo y… amor. Eso era. Amor. Porque él no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y por miedo a sufrir, decidió negarse ese sentimiento.

Inconscientemente, él terminó por esbozar una sonrisa agridulce. A pesar de ello, sus ojos seguían reflejando una profunda tristeza, pero fue un comienzo. A ella le bastó y su corazón se iluminó por un instante cuando de pronto sintió algo inesperado en su alma. Se detuvo y se llevó una mano al pecho, queriendo paliar ese dolor de su interior. Miró a Tasuki horrorizada y pudo ver que él también lo estaba sintiendo. El bandido la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, su expresión desencajada.

-"¡Nuriko!" – Pudo articular Tasuki con dificultad – "¡Algo ha pasado!"

CONTINUARÁ...


	12. Chapter 12

Nota: Solamente quería poner un poco de música al capítulo! Como siempre, el nombre del tema está entre asteriscos.

Capítulo 12: Seguir adelante

Nuriko se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo frío y cubierto de nieve. Colocó sus manos en su pecho para tapar la herida. La sangre que brotaba calentó sus manos. "Este es el fin" – pensó esbozando una triste sonrisa al aire mientras pensaba en Miaka y sus amigos.

De pronto, sin saber cómo, sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y se levantó. Era el fin para él pero no para la sacerdotisa y los demás. Ellos debían conseguir el tesoro de los dioses e invocar a Suzaku. Dios, estaban tan cerca, pero él ya no podría acompañarlos. Solo podía facilitarles el camino para que pudieran seguir, para que pudieran terminar la misión y conseguir la felicidad. Él quería que todos ellos vivieran y fueran felices. Miró disgustado al hombre lobo inerte tendido en el suelo que le había arrebatado la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo al lado de la que ahora era su familia. Al lado de su sacerdotisa a quien tanto amaba. "Maldito bastardo". Sin perder más tiempo, y sabiendo que su muerte lo acechaba, caminó a duras penas entre la nieve dirigiéndose hasta la roca que impedía el acceso a la cueva.

-"Es muy pesada, más vale que la aparte o ellos no podrán entrar"

Hizo un esfuerzo descomunal, haciendo que su herida sangrara aún más y soportando el dolor que ésta le producía, pero la entrada estaba ahora despejada.

***Zanarkand (Final Fantasy X) - Nobuo Uematsu***

-"Ahora puedo morir en paz, mi muerte no habrá sido en vano".

Se apartó de la entrada y cayó boca abajo en mitad del suelo cubierto por la nieve.

Unos minutos después Tamahome llegaba en su caballo a toda prisa.

-"¡Nuriko!" – lo llamó mientras descendía del animal y se acercaba corriendo hasta su compañero moribundo.

Cuando se arrodilló a su lado, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver la herida sangrante de su espalda. Giró su cuerpo para ponerlo boca arriba y pudo ver que la herida lo atravesaba desde su pecho. Había perdido mucha sangre. El guerrero aún estaba despierto cuando lo habló.

-"Tamahome, al final me has alcanzado…" – dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-"No hables, por favor" – lágrimas brotaron de los ojos grises del guerrero. – "Todo esto es culpa mía, lo siento…".

-"Tranquilo, deja de culparte por todo. Sé que no tuviste nada que ver" – Nuriko tosió y un hilo sangre se escapó de su boca.

-"¡No hables! Te pondrás bien, los demás estarán de camino. Quédate conmigo hasta entonces, ¿vale?" – aunque Tamahome sonreía, sus ojos llorosos delataban su profunda tristeza.

Tamahome se quitó el abrigo y rápidamente rompió un trozo de tela de su camisa para taponar la herida.

-"Escúchame Tamahome, cuida bien de todos ellos, ¿de acuerdo?" –su voz era frágil.

Tasuki y Miaka aparecieron y vieron a Ashitare tendido en el suelo.

-"¿Qué demonios?" – dijo el bandido – "¡es el lobo de Seyriu!"

Más adelante vieron la figura arrodillada de Tamahome y un cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

-"¡Nurikooooo!" – gritó el bandido mientras corría en su dirección.

Miaka que se encontraba en shock, se quedó quieta sin moverse, aterrorizada por lo que se pudiera encontrar.

-"¿¡Qué le has hecho!?" – gritó un enfurecido Tasuki a Tamahome mientras éste se apartaba.

-"Ta su ki" – la voz de Nuriko lo llamó. El pelirrojo enseguida se arrodilló y agarró sus manos gélidas como la nieve.

-"Nuriko…" – sus lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos, cayendo incesantemente por sus mejillas como un río que se desborda tras una tormenta. Tasuki siempre aparentaba ser un tipo duro pero en ese momento no pensaba en las apariencias. Ahora todo eso le daba igual. – "qué…¿qué ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?"

Él ya sabía la respuesta, pero su corazón le impedía razonar con claridad. Era como si dentro de él quisiera que todo hubiese sido una trampa de Tamahome. Al menos así, podría tener a alguien a quién culpar y golpear.

-"Él no ha tenido nada que ver" – dijo Nuriko con gran esfuerzo. – "Él es de los nuestros, es un buen hombre. Si no confías en él, confía al menos en mí."

-"De acuerdo, confiaré en ti, pero por favor, no te vayas… ¡quédate!" – le gritaba el bandido suplicando entre ríos de lágrimas.

-"Prométeme una cosa más…"- el bandido se acercó inclinándose más hacia él para poder escucharle mejor, su voz parecía que se apagaba poco a poco.- "Procura que Miaka sea feliz" – Nuriko sonrió brevemente.

-"¡Sí, sí! Te lo prometo."- Tasuki asintió nervioso.- "Pero tú aguanta un poco más, Mitsukake estará al llegar" – le suplicó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el camino por donde habían llegado con la esperanza de ver a sus amigos aparecer. Tamahome, que se había hecho a un lado, pero sin alejarse demasiado también rezaba en silencio para que Nuriko resistiera hasta que Mitsukake llegara.

Las piernas de Miaka al fin respondieron, y avanzó lentamente hacia ellos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada al ver el cuerpo de Nuriko apenas sin vida. Tán pálido, podía sentir el frío de su piel solo con mirarlo. Un enorme charco rojo rodeaba su cuerpo, un rojo tan intenso que en contraste con el blanco de la fría nieve, dotaba a la escena de más violencia. Había perdido demasiada sangre. Miaka sacó valor y se acercó arrodillándose al lado de su guerrero herido y le agarró la mano.

-"Miaka,..."- la voz apenas audible de Nuriko la llamó.

-"Nuriko, aguanta"- le dijo ella con relativa calma.

-" Miaka, lo siento, ya no podré acompañarte"- La sacerdotisa negaba con la cabeza mientras retenía sus lágrimas.- "Lo conseguirás, estoy seguro. Eres una torpe... y tonta, y temeraria..."- Miaka rió -" Pero tienes un montón de cosas buenas que compensan todos tus defectos. Ten fe en ti misma. Sabes que te quiero..."

-"No, te necesito. Quédate, por favor" - su voz era amortiguada por sus lágrimas.

Los ojos de Nuriko finalmente se cerraron. Los 3 guerreros arrodillados sobre la nieve permanecieron en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad. Un viento ligero los envolvió como si de Nuriko se tratase, como si su alma se hubiese escapado de su cuerpo y abrazándolos una vez más, se hubiese marchado hacia los cielos. De pronto, una luz roja intensa apareció alrededor de Miaka. La envolvió proporcionándole una sesación cálida y una extraña fuerza se alojó en su interior. El brillo rojizo permaneció durante algunos segundos y después desapareció.

En ese mismo instante, llegaron Chichiri, Chiriko y Mitsukake. Atónitos contemplaron la desoladora escena Miaka se levantó de un salto y corriendo agarró el brazo de Mitsukake arrastrándolo hasta el cuerpo sin vida de Nuriko.

-"Aún estamos a tiempo"- dijo sus lágrimas aún quenándole las mejillas. -"Vamos, cúrale."

-"Lo siento, mi magia ya no puede hacer nada por él. Se ha ido" - dijo Mitsukake con profundo pesar.

-"No, ¡no!"- ella levantó la voz, quebrada por el llanto. -"¡Él solo está inconsciente! ¡Inténtalo, maldita sea!"- ella sacudió el brazo de Mitsukake, quién no econtraba palabras ni medios para consolarla. Ni siquiera encontraba consuelo para él mismo.

Chichiri se acercó hasta la sacerdotisa y puso una mano gentil sobre su hombro en un intento de apaciguarla, de mostrar que todos compartían el mismo sentimiento de pérdida. Pero ella lo rechazó, y en su lugar, decidió marcharse corriendo sin dirección alguna. Ahora ella se daba cuenta de que todos y cada uno de ellos podían morir, de que eran tan reales como ella, y no solo unos personajes de un libro cualquiera. Hasta el momento, solo Tamahome había sido real para ella. Su historia de amor, el desamor. Pero todo lo demás había sido como una especie de fantasía que terminaba cuando completara su misión y volviera a casa, al mundo que ella consideraba real. Pero ahora, este mundo era tan real como el suyo, la muerte existía. Ni siquiera cuando intentó suicidarse por la traición de Tamahome lo había sentido como real, porque creyó que después despertaría en su casa, como si hubiese sido solo un sueño . Pero no. La pérdida de Nuriko se sentía real, y ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Ese mundo no giraba alrededor de ella, ella solo era alguien más de entre todas las personas que lo habitaban. Estaba enfadada, enfadada consigo misma porque se culpaba de la muerte de su mejor amigo. Si tan solo ella no hubiese actuado de manera tan imprudente, si la noche anterior ella no hubiese desaparecido, quizás... él seguiría vivo, a su lado.

* * *

Lo que si pudo hacer Mitsukake fue restaurar el cuerpo y las ropas de Nuriko para darle un descanso digno. Todos parecían abatidos, cada uno por su lado, llorando en silencio la pérdida de su amigo. Tamahome se levantó y desapareció en busca de Miaka, a quién encontró un poco más lejos sentada y apoyada sobre un árbol, sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas y su cabeza metida entre ellas.

-"¿No quieres venir a despedirte?"- le preguntó con voz suave.

-"¿Y de qué serviría?"- contestó con la cabeza baja.

Tamahome se sentó a su lado, una pierna flexionada y otra estirada. Miró al cielo y tras un breve silencio suspiró.

-"¿Sabes? Mi maestro siempre me decía que ser una estrella de Suzaku era una suerte. Al principio creí que era una maldición, porque todos los niños se reían de mí. Él me enseñó a apreciar mi condición y me ayudó a desarrollar mi fuerza y técnicas de lucha."

Miaka levantó la cabeza y lo miró curiosa de saber más.

-"También decía..."- continuó, girándose para mirarla al darse cuenta que había captado su atención.- "... que las estrellas guerreras tienen un vínculo muy intenso con sus compañeros y su sacerdotisa, que este vínculo incluso puede traspasar las barreras de la muerte y de las diferentes dimensiones, y que pase lo que pase, ese vínculo nunca se podrá romper, y de alguna manera, todos ellos se podrán reencontrar de nuevo en otras vidas, una y otra vez."

Miaka abrió los ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron al escuchar las palabras reconfortantes de Tamahome.

-"Es nuestro destino. Y por ello tú estás aquí, porque los dioses siempre obrarán para que podamos estar juntos."- Tamahome volvió a mirar al cielo y finalmente sonrió ante la idea de ver a Nuriko en alguna otra vida. En realidad, nunca creyó esa historia que su maestro le había contado, le había sonado a fantasía pura y dura, pero ahora quería creer en ella.

-"Muchas gracias"- dijo ella más calmada.-"Tu maestro parece buena persona, ojalá pueda conocerlo algún día." -Miaka sonrió también y se levantó sacudiéndose la nieve de sus ropas. -"Ven, vamos a despedirnos de Nuriko como se merece."- le dijo tendiéndole la mano a su guerrero.

* * *

El cuerpo sin vida de Nuriko yacía boca arriba, Mitsukake había curado sus heridas y los re

stos de sangre se habían desvanecido. Sus manos estaban juntas con los dedos entralazados sobre su pecho.

-"Parece que estuviera dormido"- dijo un Chiriko apenado.

Al fin, Miaka estaba de vuelta en compañía de Tamahome, algo que no le hizo gracia a Tasuki, pero pensó que no era el momento de dejarse invadir por los celos. Sería una total falta de respeto hacia Nuriko.

Todos estan en círculo alrededor de Nuriko y Tamahome y Miaka se les unieron en la ceremonia. Celebraron un funeral breve, pero intenso en emoción. Chchiri cantó unas oraciones, y Tasuki dijo algunas palabras. Miaka no dijo nada, pero en su cabeza rezaba por él y deseaba que pudiera descansar en paz hasta que se pudieran volver a encontrar. Mitsukake y Tasuki metieron el cuerpo en el hoyo que habían cavado y lo cubrieron de tierra. Inmediatamente después todos y cada uno de ellos colocaron unas piedras encima a modo de tumba.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y el frío se hacía cada vez más intenso. Todos estaban cansados por el día tan fatídico que habían pasado. Pero permanecer a la intemperie era impensable por el frío y volver a la ciudad era arriesgado puesto que la noche los alcanzaría y unas nubes negras en el horizonte amenazaban tormenta. Solo les quedaba una opción.

-"Bien, entrarrmos en la cueva, si."- sugirió Chichiri.- "Al menos estaremos a cubierto y no moriremos congelados. Podríamos hacer un fuego y pasar la noche dentro. Mañana temprano nos adentraremos y buscaremos el tesoro, si."

-"Habrá que turnarse para hacer guardia, los de Seiryu no deben de andar lejos"- añadió el bandido.

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a entrar en la cueva. Mitsukake se acercó a Miaka que iba algo rezagada.

-"Toma"- le dijo enseñándole las muñequeras de Nuriko.- "Nuriko hubiese querido que tú te las quedaras".

Miaka miró a Mitsukake a los ojos y extendió las manos para cogerlas.

-"Gracias". - Inmediatamente se las puso en las muñecas mirándolas como si fuesen el más preciado de los tesoros. Con energías renovadas, Miaka siguió los pasos de sus compañeros y se adentró en la cueva, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a la tumba de su amigo y guerrero.

-" Va por ti Nuriko. Jamás me rendiré."

CONTINUARÁ...

Tenía que ponerle música a la muerte de Nuriko, no podía ser de otra manera, y este tema le va perfecto ...


	13. Chapter 13

Nota: a partir de ahora la historia se desvía bastante de la original, aunque claro está, sigue teniendo similitudes. Al fin y al cabo se basa en la historia original. Espero que os guste. Gracias por leer.

Capítulo 13: El tesoro de Genbu.

El grupo se adentró en la cueva y rápidamente notaron un aumento de la temperatura, cosa que agradecieron. Sin alejarse demasiado de la entrada, encendieron un fuego con algunas ramas y en una breve reunión decidieron dormir algo primero e ir en busca del tesoro de los dioses una vez recuperadas las fuerzas.

Las estrellas de Suzaku y la sacerdotisa sucumbieron al sueño rápidamente. No era de extrañar, tras un largo día de caminatas y emociones intensas. El agotamiento los venció y ninguno de ellos pudo ofrecer resistencia alguna. Chichiri había levantado una barrera mágica protectora alrededor de la entrada a la caverna. Aunque ello no le permitía dormir tan profundamente como sus compañeros, al menos podía descansar. Había estado entrenando muy duro para ello durante las últimas semanas antes de partir en busca del Shinzaho. Él ya había previsto que se enfrentarían a situaciones en las que el peligro les acecharía y probablemente no siempre dispondrían de un un lugar seguro para dormir. Consideraba que estar descansados era primordial para su supervivencia y salud mental. Así pues, practicó sin descanso su meditación para llegar a un estado de nirvana que le permitiera descansar pero al mismo tiempo poder mantener su magia y permanecer alerta ante cualquier peligro.

Tras algunas horas de sueño, el grupo se despertó poco a poco y se pusieron en marcha. Con una rama, un trozo de tela y algún tipo de líquido inflamable que Mitsukake había sacado de su bolso botiquín, consiguieron improvisar un par de antorchas. Según iban avanzando, la cueva se volvía mas y más estrecha. Con infinitas ramificaciones, los pasadizos parecían ahora todos iguales y aquello se convirtió en un laberinto sin fin. Cada vez que los caminos se bifurcaban, discutían sobre cuál de ellos les llevaría al tesoro y nunca se ponían de acuerdo. Poco a poco perdieron la noción del tiempo y del espacio, ignorando si avanzaban hacia su destino o simplemente caminaban en círculos. Por el camino, encontraron numerosos esqueletos con siniestras calaveras de algunos pobres desdichados que osaron probar suerte en la búsqueda de un suculento tesoro, y cuyo destino no fue más que la muerte.

-"¡Qué diablos!" - maldijo Tasuki.-"¡Juraría que ya hemos pasado por este mismo sitio tres veces!"- dijo perdiendo la paciencia.-"¡ ya os dije que teníamos que haber ido por el otro camino!"

-"¿Y cómo saberlo si todos los pasillos son iguales?"- comentó Chiriko también exasperado.

Todos comenzaron a discutir al unisono, gritándose unos a otros.

-"¡Está bien, calmaos todos!"- Chichiri pegó en el suelo con su bastón. Como siempre, intentó calmar los ánimos.-"Vamos a detenernos por un momento y pensar".

Tras una pausa en la que todos se tranquilizaron, Tamahome habló.

-"Lo mejor será que nos separemos."- dijo seguro de sí mismo. -"Mitsukake, tú ve con Chiriko por el camino de la derecha. Tasuki tu ve con Chichiri por el de la izquierda y Miaka y yo iremos por el del centro.

-"¿Quién demonios te ha nombrado a ti jefe, eh?"- Tasuki se encaró con Tamahome hecho una furia.

-"¡Solo estoy tomando la iniciativa, no como tú, que solo sabes quejarte y maldecir! - le respondió Tamahome despectivamente.

Miaka notó que el símbolo del brazo de Tasuki se había iluminado por un instante y apreció un destello que provenía de uno de los pasadizos de la bifurcación.

-"¡Esperad!" -gritó acercándose rápidamente hasta la entrada del susodicho pasadizo. -"Tasuki, haz aparecer tu símbolo de nuevo" -le dijo al bandido mientras escrutaba la pared del pasillo.

-"¿Quéee?- replicó Tasuki con tono agudo.-"Esto no lo controlo, ¿sabes? ¡Aparece cuando le da la gana!" - protestó ante la extraña petición.

-"Miaka, ¿has visto algo?" - preguntó Chichiri acercándose a ella y buscando lo que había sido objeto de su atención. -"Nuestros símbolos solamente se manifiestan cuando experimentamos emociones intensas que no podemos controlar".- Apuntó el monje mirando inquisitivamente a Tasuki, lo que provocó que éste se cruzara de brazos y volteara su cabeza como solía hacer siempre que le regañaban.

-"Cuando el símbolo de Tasuki se ha iluminado, he visto un brillo en la pared de este camino."- dijo Miaka dándose la vuelta para hablar a sus guerreros. -"Quizás haya una señal oculta que indique el camino y solo se pueda ver con la luz de Suzaku."

-"¡Vale, no os preocupéis!"- intervino Tamahome. - "Yo sé cómo sacar de quicio a este patán".- dijo con tono chulesco y con una amplia sonrisa.

-"¿Qué me has llamado, desgraciado?"-Tasuki se giró de nuevo hacia él. -"¡Repite eso si tienes agallas, bastardo!"

-"¿Lo véis?"- Tamahome parecía divertirse haciéndole rabiar al bandido pelirrojo.

El símbolo de Tasuki volvió a aparecer y en ese instante Miaka le agarró del brazo y tiró de él hasta entrar en uno de los pasillos desde donde provenía el extraño resplandor.

-"¡Oye oye! ¿Qué haces?"- protestó.- "¿Qué formas son esas de tratar a una persona? ¡Yo no soy tu antorcha personal!

Miaka rió brevemente ante su comentario, parecía ser el de siempre, el Tasuki que a ella le gustaba. Pero en ese momento había cosas más importantes que reír las tonterías de un compañero.

Todos los demás los siguieron y allí estaba. Un carácter chino marcado en la pared. Brillando en respuesta a la luz emitida por el símbolo del brazo de Tasuki.

-"¡Wow Miaka!"- exclamó Chiriko con admiración. -"¡Tenías razón!".

Miaka se sintió orgullosa. Aún no sabían si esto les llevaría hasta el tesoro, pero a falta de otras opciones, ésta era la única pista que podían seguir.

Avanzaron por el pasillo que contenía la marca y llegaron a otras bifurcaciones. En cada una de ellas, Tamahome se divirtió provocando a Tasuki para hacer que su símbolo se encendiera para revelar las señales de la pared. Incluso hubo algún que otro puño que se escapó por parte de ambos guerreros cuando el asunto fue demasiado lejos, aunque Tamahome en todo momento se lo tomó a broma, algo que a Tasuki le enfurecía aún más. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo parecía empezar a disfrutarlo, las provocaciones de su nuevo compañero eran una buena excusa para desfogarse un poco maldiciendo y pegándole algún que otro puñetazo, aunque recibiera otro a cambio. Incluso de vez en cuando, era él el que lo provocaba con algún comentario y el que se enfurecía era Tamahome, cambiando así las tornas.

Miaka y los demás observaron los intercambios entre sus dos compañeros con cierta diversión. Ella pensó que incluso en otras circunstancias, ambos podrían ser grandes amigos, quizá con el tiempo lleguen a serlo, pensó con una sonrisa mientras los observaba.

Tras varias peleas, maldiciones y pasadizos cruzados, al fin llegaron a una enorme cámara en cuyo centro había un sencillo altar sobre el cual reposaba un pequeño cofre de madera con grabados dorados.

-"¡Lo conseguimos!"- Gritó Miaka entusiasmada.-"Ahí dentro debe de encontrarse el tesoro de los dioses"- dijo señalando el pequeño cofre.

Todos miraron el cofre con admiración y gran satisfacción. Después de tanto esfuerzo y sufrimiento, al fin su recompensa había llegado. Avanzaron lentamente hacia el deseado objeto con cierto temor, como si un paso en falso pudiese hacerlo desaparecer y tirar todas sus esperanzas a la basura, cuando una voz los sobresaltó.

-"¿Quién osa adentrarse en las profundidades de la sagrada cueva que guarda el tesoro de la sacerdotisa de Genbu?"

Todos se dieron la vuelta para descubrir de dónde venía aquella espeluznante voz. Un par de figuras se encontraban justo detrás de ellos, mirándolos sombriamente.

-"¡Uuuaaaahhh!"- gritó Tasuki asustado retrocediendo de un salto un par de metros. - P...p...pero ¡¿de dónde han salido estos dos?!" - Preguntó señalándolos con el dedo cual niño pequeño.

Todos los demás también retrocedieron por precaución. Los dos tipos no eran estrellas de Seiryu, pero tenían cara de pocos amigos y era un misterio cómo habían aparecido allí.

-"Tomite, te has pasado un poco con tu actuación. Casi los matas del susto" -dijo uno de ellos.

-"Vaya, tienes razón Hikitsu, es que hace tanto tiempo que no teníamos visita que creo que me he emocionado" - contestó el otro pasándose la mano por detrás de su cabeza.- "Lo lamento" - se disculpó dirigiéndose al grupo de intrusos.

Las caras de las estrellas de Suzaku y su sacerdotisa eran un poema. No tenían nada claro si los dos tipos eran amigos o enemigos, el caso es que ninguno se atrevía a preguntar. El silencio se instaló en el ambiente, pero la mirada de Miaka no cesó de escrutar a los dos inesperados personajes que habían entrado en escena. Uno de ellos debía tener más o menos la edad de Tamahome, alto y de buen ver, pero con aire tenso . El otro, algo más mayor, llevaba el pelo largo y tenía un parche el el ojo izquierdo, cosa que inquietó a Miaka, pero al contrario que su amigo, parecía más calmado.

-"Me llamo Tomite..."- dijo el más joven -"...y este es Hikitsu. Somos estrellas de Genbu y custodios del tesoro que dejó nuestra sacerdotisa".

Los ojos de Miaka se iluminaron. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Tomite continuó su discurso.

-"Ahora decidnos, ¿cómo habeis podido llegar hasta aquí y cuáles son vuestras intenciones? - Tomite se acercó a Miaka de manera intimidante.

-"Espera" - intervino Tasuki. -"¿Nos estáis diciendo que sois estrellas de Genbu?"

-"Eso no puede ser" - interrumpió Chichiri. Deberíais estar muertos, la leyenda de Genbu data de hace mas de cien años.

-"Y estamos muertos." - contestó Hikitsu.

-"Somos espíritus que decidieron velar por el tesoro de nuestra sacerdotisa".- Añadió Tomite.

-"¿Sois fantasmas?" - preguntó Tasuki muerto de miedo colocándose detrás del gran Mitsukake. Ambos asintieron.

-"Soy la sacerdotisa de Suzaku" - dijo finalmente Miaka envalentonada. - "y ellos son las estrellas de Suzaku. Venimos por el tesoro de Genbu para poder invocar a Suzaku. La luz de nuestro dios nos ha guiado hasta aquí."

-"Ya veo..."- dijo Tomite pasando sus dedos por su barbilla. -"Bueno, el tesoro se encuentra ahí dentro"- señaló el cofre en el altar.

-"¡Oh! ¡Gracias!" - Miaka se apresuró a cogerlo estirando sus brazos, cuando una gran pared de hielo se alzó desde el suelo hasta el techo, cortándole el paso haciendo que se detuviera en seco.

-"No pensarás que ibamos a creerte tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?"- La expresión de Tomite cambió radicalmente a una menos amable.

Miaka se dio la vuelta buscando a sus amigos, pero cuando quiso avanzar, otra pared de hielo se interpuso entre ella y los demás, quedándose atrapada entre 2 placas heladas que llegaban hasta el techo de la cueva. Aún podía ver a través de ellas, como si fuese un cristal y podía oir las voces de sus amigos llamándola.

-"Pero, ¿por qué hacéis esto?"- preguntó Miaka angustiada palpando la fría pared de hielo con sus manos intentando en vano encontrar una abertura.

-"Tendrás que demostrarnos que eres la auténtica sacerdotisa de Suzaku liberándote de la prisión helada en la que te encuentras."- dijo Tomite."- Si lo consigues, tú y tus amigos podréis salir de aquí con el tesoro de Genbu."

Tasuki inmediatamente desenfundó su abanico y lanzó una ola de llamas contra la pared helada, al mismo tiempo que Tamahome intentaba golpear con sus puños a los guerreros de Genbu.

-"Somos fantasmas"-dijo Tomite. -"No tenemos cuerpo físico, jajaja"- parecía divertirse.

De las manos de Hikitsu comenzó a salir un rayo de hielo que atrapó primero el cuerpo de Tasuki, dejándolo completamente inmóvil, y después uno a uno a los demás guerreros de Suzaku. Miaka veía impotente cómo poco a poco sus amigos se iban congelando presos del hielo.

-"¡No por favor!"- Gritó impotente desde el otro lado de la translúcida pared, -"¡No les hagáis daño a ellos!"- rogó mientras golpeaba una y otra vez la gélida placa.

-"Vamos, esto te servirá de aliciente."- bromeó cruelmente Tomite.-" Y si no, nos harás compañía durante algún tiempo... hasta que mueras de sed, o de hambre,...".

Miaka no podía permitirlo. No, ninguno más de sus amigos podía morir, no si ella podía evitarlo. Cerró sus ojos y rezó a Suzaku que le ayudara. La imagen de Nuriko se le apareció en su mente, ella sonrió. Él seguía ahí de alguna manera, protegiéndola. Miaka abrió los ojos. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos al tiempo que dirigía su brazo a su espalda para coger su arco y rápidamente colocó una flecha en él.

-"¡Esta sí que es buena!"- rió Tomite observando a la intrépida muchacha. -"¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso?"

Miaka no contestó. Simplemente estiró la cuerda y apuntó a la pared de hielo mientras sus amigos la observaban asombrados desde el otro lado, inmóviles y a punto de ser devorados completamente por el hielo que cada vez los atrapaba más y más. Ellos estaban ahora a merced de ella, solo ella podía salvarlos. Algo irónico, puesto que ellos eran los que debían protegerla y salvarla, y no al revés.

Los brazaletes de Nuriko se activaron y se extendieron hasta sus antebrazos. Concentró toda su energía en la flecha que comenzó a emitir una brillante luz rojiza y estiró aún más la cuerda gracias a la fuerza que le otorgaban las muñequeras de Nuriko. Soltó la cuerda y la flecha salió disparada dejando a su paso una estela de luz escarlata hasta que impactó en la pared de hielo, clavándose en ella firmemente. Una grieta apareció y se extendió por toda la placa rompiéndose finalmente en mil pedazos.

Todos quedaron atónitos ante el gran poder que acababan de presenciar. Hikitsu y Tomite permanecieron boquiabiertos durante algunos segundos, mientras los guerreros de Suzaku lo celebraban y vitoreaban a su sacerdotisa. Rápidamente el hielo que los atrapaba desapareció quedando libres al fin, al igual que la segunda pared de hielo que les impedía el acceso al tesoro de Genbu.

Tamahome fue el primero que corrió hasta Miaka para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-"¡Oh Miaka!" - le susurró al oído. -"Creí que te perdía una vez más".

Ella no supo cómo responder, aunque sus abrazos eran tan familiares, aún se sentía algo incómoda desde su vuelta. En realidad, no habían tenido ocasión de hablar detenidamente sobre su relacíón, pero Tamahome parecía tenerlo bastante claro.

-"Estoy bien" - dijo algo nerviosa apartándose y dedicándole una sonrisa. Tras un gesto de disculpa, fue a ver cómo estaban el resto de sus amigos. Tamahome se quedó solo como un perrito abandonado. Él sabía que volver a estar con Miaka como antes no iba a ser fácil. Ella estaba distante y un poco fría, pero él no se rendiría. Después de todo lo que ella había sufrido por él, de creer que la había traicionado, su actitud era totalmente comprensible. Ella solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

-"Tamahome..."-Tasuki se acercó discretamente hasta él mientras los demás alababan la hazaña de la sacerdotisa.- "No pierdes ocasión de meterle mano a Miaka, ¿verdad?" - le dijo de manera sarcástica.

-"¿Pero de qué estás hablando?"- una risita nerviosa se escapó del guerrero que se había sonrojado ligeramente. Tamahome se tomó a broma el comentario del bandido, sin embargo Tasuki no estaba bromeando en absoluto.

-"Te advierto una cosa"- añadió el pelirrojo amenazante, poniendo su dedo índice sobre su pecho.-"Como vuelvas a hacerla llorar, te mataré. Y esta vez, de verdad."- tras su advertencia, Tasuki se unió a los demás, felicitando a Miaka con su mejor sonrisa.

Tamahome se volvió a quedar pensativo. Miró a Miaka y Tasuki mientras charlaban el uno con el otro entre los demás. ¿Realmente el bandido sentía algo por ella? O era una especie de vínculo fraternal sacerdotisa-guerrero? En cualquier caso, él no renunciaría a ella por nada del mundo. Debía conquistarla de nuevo y recuperar su confianza.

-"Bien, sacerdotisa de Suzaku."- Habló Tomite, interrumpiendo el pequeño festejo.- "Has demostrado ser quién eres y el poder que hay en tí. Eres digna de llevarte el tesoro de Genbu. Por favor, haz buen uso de él."

-"Vaya vaya" - comentó Tasuki. - "¿Ya estáis de mejor humor? ¡Porque hace solo un momento casi nos matáis!" - dijo enojado.

-"Lo siento" - se disculpó Hikitsu. - "Entended que no cualquiera puede poseer el tesoro de nuestra sacerdotisa."

-"¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?" - Miaka preguntó ansiosa. Hikitsu y Tomite se miraron el uno al otro, y después asintieron.

-"Qué pasó con la sacerdotisa de Genbu una vez que invocó al dios?" - preguntó un poco temerosa por su respuesta.

-"Ella..." - empezó a decir Tomite con aire nostálgico.-"desapareció. Takiko salvó a nuestro país de la desgracia y tras pedir los 3 deseos a Genbu, volvió a su mundo." - hizo una breve pausa, por su expresión y tono de voz Miaka notó que Tomite apreciaba enormemente a su sacerdotisa. -"Ahora que ya no tenemos el deber de custodiar el tesoro de los dioses, podemos marcharnos y nuestros espíritus se reunirán con ella, y volveremos a estar todos juntos en algun lugar en los cielos."

-"Me alegro por vosotros, seguro que Takiko estará ansiosa por veros de nuevo." - dijo Miaka con sinceridad. Se acercó hasta el altar y con sumo cuidado abrió el cofre revelando un colgante de oro blanco con finas piedras preciosas que antaño había pertenecido a la sacerdotisa de Genbu. Miaka cogió el colgante, dejando el cofre en su sitio, y lo contempló con fascinación. Después se lo acercó a su pecho. - "¡Qué bien!" - exclamó aliviada. -"¡Ahora ya podemos invocar a Suzaku!" - dijo dirigiéndose a sus guerreros que también estaban llenos de alivio y alegría.

-"Eeehmm" - Tomite interrumpió. Todos se giraron para prestarle atención. - "No quiero aguaros la fiesta pero,... El tesoro de Genbu no será suficiente para que realicéis la invocación".

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" - preguntó Tasuki.

-"Pues que para invocar a vuestro dios, necesitareis también el tesoro de la sacerdotisa de Byako." - apuntó.

Todos se desplomaron en desesperanza y desaliento.

-"¡¿Qqqqueeeé?!" - exlamó una Miaka derrotada.

-"Uuumm, ahora que lo dices..." - dijo Tamahome con aire pensativo, captando la atención de todo el grupo. -"Cuando Yui me habló del tesoro de los dioses, habló en plural."

-"¿Y eso no lo podías haber dicho antes pedazo de inútil?" - le regañó Tasuki con la boca grande.

-"Oh, vaya..." - Miaka estaba tan decepcionada. Habían dedicado tanto esfuerzo a conseguirlo, incluso habían perdido la vida de Nuriko, y aún tenían que seguir luchando para conseguir otro tesoro. - "Y sabéis dónde se encuentra el tesoro de Byakko?"- se apresuró a preguntar.

-"Bueno, Byakko es el dios del país de Sairo, así que imagino que tendréis que partir hacia el oeste. Si seguís este camino, todo recto, siempre eligiendo el pasadizo de la izquierda, llegareis hasta una salida que da directamente a la frontera con Sairo. No tiene pérdida"

Las estrellas de Suzaku se despidieron y desaparecieron por el estrecho pasadizo, y solo entonces los espíritus de las estrellas de Genbu se desvanecieron, para encontrarse de nuevo con su sacerdotisa.

* * *

-"Ashitare ha muerto"- Tomo se arrodilló ante el general Nakago y le dio la mala noticia. Había vuelto de la capital de Hokkan, donde había seguido a los guerreros de Suzaku y había visto el cadáver de su compañero medio lobo.

Tomo dio parte de todo lo que averiguó sobre las estrellas de Suzaku. En el campamento cerca de la capital de Hokkan donde se encontraban, Nakago había estado esperando sus noticias desde que se marchó, pero para él no fue tiempo perdido. Soi se había encargado de incrementar su fuerza vital acostándose con él cada noche, ese era también parte de su poder, y aunque para él no significaba más que eso, para ella era algo más, y él lo sabía.

-"Así que ese estúpido lobo finalmente fracasó en su sed de venganza. Qué lástima."- dijo Nakago con sarcasmo.

-"Oh, no, Nakago..." - Tomo se levantó de nuevo y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. -"Ashitare no se fue solo. Se llevó a uno de ellos. El guerrero de pelo morado, Nuriko, también ha muerto."

-"Vaya, así que al final no era tan inútil nuestro Ashitare." - se le escapó una risita cruel. Soi, que también estaba presente, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por su compañero fallecido.

\- "Bien, bien, así que entraron en la cueva en busca del tesoro de Genbu, seguramente ya lo tendrán entre sus manos." - hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a Soi. - "No perdamos más tiempo y partamos hacia Sairo. Yui, Suboshi y Miboshi ya deben de estar allí."

* * *

Miaka y las estrellas de Suzaku llegaron hasta la salida de la gran caverna, que daba a un saliente del otro lado de la montaña. Desde su posición elevada podían avistar a lo lejos, las vastas y secas tierras del país de Sairo.

-"Vaya, sí que ha cambiado el paisaje de repente" - comentó Miaka poniendo su mano en su frente para protegerse del sol cegador del atardecer.

-"Parece que hemos salido por el otro lado de la montaña, si." - señaló Chichiri. -"Hemos cruzado el macizo de un lado a otro por dentro, si."

-"¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado ahí dentro?" - preguntó Tasuki observando la altura del saliente donde se encontraban. -"¡Me ha parecido una eternidad!".

-"Lo que está claro es que necesitamos descansar, si. No tenemos caballos ni provisiones." - afirmó el monje con preocupación. -"Debemos encontrar algún sitio donde comer algo y pasar la noche."

-"Mi maestro vive en Sairo, conozco estas tierras y sus gentes son muy acogedoras." - intervino Tamahome. -"Hay muchos mercaderes que viajan de una aldea a otra para vender sus productos. Bajemos, estoy seguro de que alguien podrá llevarnos hasta la aldea más próxima,."

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a descender por la escarpada ladera. Tamahome estuvo todo el tiempo muy pendiente de Miaka, si ella quedaba rezagada, él la esperaba y le daba cuidadosas instrucciones de donde pisar para que no se cayera. Tasuki, que aunque aparentaba indiferencia, observaba todos los movimientos de la pareja, decidió finalmente adelantarse e ir a la cabeza del grupo.

-"¡Puaj!" - se quejó haciendo una mueca. -"Ese Tamahome es realmente empalagoso!"

-"¿Qué te pasa Tasuki?" - preguntó el monje que caminaba ahora al lado del bandido. -"¿Estás celoso?"- preguntó sin miramientos.

-"¿Celoso yo?" - Tasuki como de costumbre, sacó su orgullo a relucir. -"Por favor..."

Chichiri, que no se dejaba engañar por la falsa coraza del bandido, no dudó en insistir.

-"Sabes muy bien que podrías ser tú el que ahora estuviera caminando a su lado y protegiéndola de posibles caídas, si. De hecho antes lo hacías. ¿Qué te impide hacerlo ahora?"

-"Tsk" - el bandido chasqueó la lengua. - "Ella ya tiene a Tamahome de nuevo." - el bandido frunció del ceño para esconder su tristeza con enfado. Prefería mil veces parecer enojado que deprimido. -"Ya no me necesita para nada".

-"Incorrecto" - corrigió el monje. -"Por esa regla de tres, tampoco nos necesita a todos los demás."

-"Como sea..." - Tasuki no quería seguir hablando sobre ello. Aunque apreciaba las conversaciones con Chichiri, él era demasiado bueno descifrando sus pensamientos. Nada se le escapaba al monje, y eso era algo que a Tasuki a veces no le gustaba, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos.

-"Además..." - prosiguió Chichiri. - "No sabrás qué relación tienen hasta que no se lo preguntes, si." - Chichiri se adelantó dando por finalizada la conversación para alivio del bandido.

CONTINUARÁ...


	14. Chapter 14

Nota: como siempre, entre asteriscos (***) pongo la canción para la escena que sigue.

Capítulo 14: Calores y emociones en Sairo

El sol se alzaba por el horizonte en lo que parecía ser otro caluroso día. Las estrellas de Suzaku se habían alojado en casa de un comerciante que habían encontrado al pie de la Montaña Negra. Les había llevado en la parte trasera de su carromato hasta su aldea y allí los acogió ofreciéndoles comida y una habitación donde dormir.

Miaka, que se despertó antes que nadie esa mañana, salió fuera de la pequeña casa. Allí habían unos troncos dispuestos a modo de banco donde se sentó a contemplar el amanecer. Eran unas tierras vastas y áridas, pero el cielo estaba limpio y azul. La vista era hermosa. Alzó los brazos y se estiró para espabilarse un poco. Aunque un poco apretados, todos durmieron a pierna suelta. Los ronquidos de Tasuki despertaron a Miaka alguna que otra vez, pero en vez de enfadarse, ella lo contempló durante un rato hasta que el sueño la abrazó de nuevo. Le hacia gracia su forma de dormir, siempre boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas, tan despreocupado como él era. De vez en cuando, si había poco espacio, amanecía con una pierna encima del que se encontrara junto a él. Eso le pasó a Nuriko en varias ocasiones durante su viaje. Él siempre le regañaba gritándole y Tasuki se despertaba sobresaltado. Empezaban a discutir y Nuriko terminaba empotrándolo contra la pared. Miaka sonrió al recordarlo. Echaba tanto en falta a Nuriko, era como si tuviera un gran vacío en su interior y nada pudiera llenarlo. Ni siquiera la vuelta de Tamahome. Él había estado muy encima de ella tras su regreso. En tiempos pasados eso nunca la molestó, pero ahora se sentía un poco incómoda. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no había podido hablar con él de sus sentimientos. Pero, ¿qué podría decirle? "¡Oh Tamahome! ¡Qué bien que hayas vuelto, volvamos a ser novios como antes!" Pensó sarcásticamente. Para ella no era tan fácil volver a lo de antes. No después de todo lo que había vivido. Su intento de suicidio, la noche de pasión con Tasuki, la muerte de Nuriko,... demasiado peso en su joven corazón. Pensó en lo que hubiese hecho las últimas semanas en su mundo. Ir al instituto y al salir, ir a tomar un helado con Yui y sus amigas al café donde trabajaba aquel chico tan guapo; estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso,... una vida normal y cómoda. Aquello parecía tan lejando ahora mismo.

* * *

Tamahome despertó completamente descansado. Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien, a pesar de la falta de espacio. El hecho de tener a Miaka durmiendo a su lado lo tranquilizaba y se sentía mucho más relajado. Sin embargo se sintió decepcionado de no verla junto a él durmiendo por la mañana. Al parecer ella había madrugado y había salido a tomar el aire. Le hubiese gustado despertarse junto a ella y verla dormir. Aunque cuando echó un vistazo alrededor y vió a Tasuki despatarrado y roncando, su imagen romántica se desvaneció por completo. Enseguida se levantó, y en silencio y sorteando a sus compañeros para no despertarlos, salió de la estancia. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el exterior no queriendo desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar un rato a solas con Miaka.

* * *

Esos momentos completamente sola con sus pensamientos le hicieron mucho bien a Miaka. Pocas veces podía disfrutar de la soledad desde que salieron de viaje. Siempre estaban obligados a permanecer juntos, y el peligro casi siempre los acechaba.

Un ruido detrás de sí, la sacó de su burbuja. Al girarse vió a Tamahome acercarse. Se sintió algo molesta por haber interrumpido su momento de paz, pero finalmente le dedicó una sonrisa.

-"Buenos días. Puedo sentarme contigo?"- preguntó.

-"¡Claro! Adelante"- contestó ella haciéndole un hueco.

-"Vaya, es precioso"- comentó Tamahome mirando el horizonte.

-"Sí lo es. Se agradecen estos momentos de paz después de tanto ajetreo."

Mientras charlaban sobre banalidades, Miaka pudo ver a Chichiri hablando con el comerciante que les había acogido. Mitsukake también apareció y observó el pequeño huerto de plantas medicinales que se encontraba a un lado de la casa; Chiriko se le unió poco tiempo después, conversando sobre condiciones meteorológicas que favorecían a ciertas plantas de la región. Parecía que poco a poco, todos iban despertando.

-"Miaka, yo..."- un sonoro bostezo interrumpió a Tamahome.

-"¡Dios! ¡Qué bien he dormido!" - la voz de Tasuki se oyó detrás de ellos. Tamahome miró al cielo y maldijo en voz baja.

-"¡Buenos días parejita!"- dijo el bandido agarrando a ambos por detrás de sus hombros. Se inclinó hacia delante y colocó su cabeza entre los dos. -"¡Hay que ver que sois madrugadores! ¿Pero qué hacéis aquí tan temprano?"

Tamahome respondió con una mirada asesina y Miaka se sonrojó. El hecho de estar a solas con su novio, ¿o ex novio? y su "rollo" de una noche la incomodaba enormemente. Sobre todo cuando Tamahome ignoraba lo que había ocurrido entre el bandido y ella.

Tasuki rodeó el improvisado banco y se sentó forzadamente entre los dos.

-"¡Vaya!" - exclamó ajeno a un Tamahome furioso. -"¡Estas vistas son de lujo!".

-"¿Sabes ese refrán que dice: dos son compañía y tres son multitud?"- dijo Tamahome entre dientes.

-"Oh Tama, cierto."- admitió Tasuki con una amplia sonrisa. -"Eres muy considerado, no sabía cómo decírtelo pero ya que te marchas... A ver si puedes conseguir algo para desayunar. Seguro que Miaka está hambrienta. ¿No es así Miaka?" - dijo girándose hacia ella. Miaka asintió tímidamente. Era cierto que tenía un hambre voraz.

Tamahome lo fulminó con la mirada, y acto seguido se levantó y se marchó echando humo. Tasuki había roto el momento entre él y la sacerdotisa, pero no quería entrar en una pelea con Tasuki de nuevo delante de Miaka.

-"¡Dios! Ese tipo es insufrible!" - murmuró Tamahome mientras se alejaba. Tasuki lo ponía de los nervios y siempre parecía evitar que él y Miaka se quedaran a solas. Pero no era el momento de tener un ataque de celos. Debía demostrar a Miaka que él era digno de su amor y estaba dispuesto a darle el espacio que ella necesitaba.

Desde su asiento, Tasuki miraba hacia atrás a Tamahome alejarse. No pudo evitar sonreir triunfante ante su victoria. Podía aceptar que Miaka volviera con Tamahome, pero de ninguna manera permitiría que se lo montaran delante de sus narices.

-"¿Por qué has hecho eso?"- preguntó Miaka con cierta calma.

Tasuki se giró para mirarla. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido.

-"Solo lo estaba molestando un poco."- dijo agitando una mano con indiferencia. -"Ya sabes, para aliviar un poco la tensión entre los dos."

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

-"¿Acaso he interrumpido algo? - preguntó el bandido.

-"Nnnn...no,.. no es eso."- tartamudeó ella mirando a sus pies. -"Es solo que,... a veces tengo la impresión de que evitas que él y yo nos quedemos a solas..." - Miaka levantó la cabeza pero no se atrevió a enfrentar sus ojos. En su lugar, fijó su vista en el horizonte.

-"¡Pero qué dices mujer!" - exclamó el pelirrojo echando su cabeza hacia atrás simulando una carcajada.-"¡Nada de eso!"

-"Bien."- dijo ella molesta levantándose bruscamente.

Tasuki, aún sentado, la miró con sorpresa.

-"Voy a ver si Tamahome encontró algo para desayunar"- dijo ella.

Tasuki hizo el gesto de levantar la mano para decirle que esperara, pero ella se marchó tan rápidamente que no tuvo tiempo de hablar. ¿Tantas ganas tenía ella de estar con Tamahome? pensó para sí mismo.

Chichiri que había visto la escena desde lejos, no pudo evitar pensar en lo torpe que era su compañero en el tema de los sentimientos. Definitivamente, Tasuki tenía aún mucho que aprender en ese terreno. Tras negar con la cabeza, se acercó hasta el bandido.

-"Come un poco. En breve partiremos."- el monje le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera hasta el jardín de la casa del comerciante, donde se encontraban todos los demás desayunando. En la gran mesa de madera, la mujer de la casa había servido pan recién hecho, fruta y mermelada casera. El matrimonio se sentó con ellos a desayunar y todos agradecieron su generosa hospitalidad y comieron mientras charlaban animadamente.

-"Disculpe" - dijo Tamahome al señor de la casa. -"No conocerá por casualidad a un hombre llamado Tokaki?"

Tokaki había sido el maestro de Tamahome en el pasado y todos habían estado de acuerdo en que tener a alguien de confianza en tierras desconocidas podría ser de gran ayuda para encontrar el Shinzhao de Byakko.

-"Uumm..."- el hombre reflexionó por un momento. -"¡Oh sí!" - exclamó chasqueando sus dedos. -"Suele venir a comprar a mi puesto en el mercadillo de la capital"- rió a carcajadas -"¡Ese viejo pervertido! ¿De qué lo conoces?"

-"¿Pervertido?" - murmuró Tamahome sorprendido.- "Es un viejo amigo. ¿No sabrá donde podemos encontrarlo?"- dijo Tamahome ansioso.

-"Solo sé que vive en una casa cerca del antiguo templo budista. Nunca entendí que viviera tan lejos de la ciudad, eso le obliga a recorrer largas distancias para ir a comprar" - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Tras darles algunas indicaciones, el comerciante les consiguió 4 caballos y algunas provisiones para el viaje. Si todo iba bien, llegarían a casa del antiguo maestro de Tamahome al anochecer. Todos se despidieron de la pareja, tras agradecerles de nuevo por su amabilidad.

Tamahome no perdió tiempo en ofrecerse como compañero jinete de Miaka, a lo que ella accedió, ante el recelo silencioso de Tasuki. Chichiri montó con Chiriko y por último Mitsukake y Tasuki cada uno en su caballo.

Cabalgaron sin descanso hasta el mediodía. Las tierras de Sairo eran vastas, y el camino se hacía muy monótono, además del ardiente sol que lucía en el cielo despejado. El calor que hacía era insoportable. Sin embargo, como si de un oasis se tratara, encontraron un pequeño lago rodeado de algunos árboles y hierba fresca. Así pues, pararon a descansar y a dar de beber a los caballos.

-"Vamos por el buen camino, si"- afirmó Chichiri pasándose el dorso de su mano por su frente, contento de encontrar algo de sombra.-"El comerciante me habló sobre este lugar, si. Parece ser que existe una fuente de agua subterránea que se filtra a la superficie y forma este pequeño lago propiciando así la vegetación de alrededor, si."

-"Debe ser una parada de paso para los viajeros de la zona"- añadió Mitsukake. "Tenemos suerte de que no haya nadie y sea todo para nosotros."- Sonrió mientras se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol junto al agua.

-"¡Es genial!"- exclamó Miaka fascinada con la boca abierta. Viendo el agua del lago tan clara y limpia le entraron unas ganas terribles de bañarse. Hacía tanto calor, y había sudado tanto que un baño la refrescaría y le daría energías para seguir el viaje. Pensó en cómo podría hacerlo. Lo ideal era meterse al agua desnuda pero,... echó un vistazo a su alrededor: Mitsukake acababa de sentarse apoyándose contra un árbol y había cerrado los ojos para relajarse; Chichiri se refrescaba la cara al borde del lago ; Chiriko chapoteaba el agua con la mano salpicando a Tasuki quién no hacía más que gruñir, pero en verdad agradecía esas gotas refrescantes; y por último, Tamahome observaba el paisaje mientras se quitaba su camisa dejando su pecho al descubierto. Demasiada testosterona, pensó. Descartada la idea de bañarse desnuda. Podría hacerlo en bragas y sujetador, tenía una muda de repuesto y con el calor se secarían enseguida, pero le daba mucha vergüenza. Pensativa, metió una mano para comprobar que efectivamente el agua estaba fresca. Ella jadeó de repente y fue corriendo a buscar su bolso. Allí encontró unos shorts de tela fina y una camiseta blanca de tirantes que había metido por si acaso como pijama, puesto que no ocupaba demasiado sitio. Alejándose un poco y detrás de un árbol se cambió rápidamente y corriendo volvió hasta el lago.

***This Life - Vampire Weekend***

-"¡Yuuuupiiiiiii! - gritó cual niña pequeña mientras se metía sin ningún reparo en el agua. Todos la miraron divertidos mientras se zambullía y nadaba de un lado para otro.

-"¡Espérame Miaka! ¡Yo también quiero bañarme!" - gritó Chiriko mientras se quitaba los ropajes y se quedaba en calzoncillos. Rápidamente se unió a la sacerdotisa en el agua.

Todos hicieron lo mismo quitándose la ropa, quedándose nada más que en ropa interior y se metieron al agua, nadando y chapoteando, mojándose unos a otros entre risas. Excepto Tasuki.

-"¡Vamos Tasuki!" - le animó Miaka haciéndole gestos con las manos.

-"¡Diablos! ¡Ya sabes que odio el agua!" - ladró cruzándose de brazos.

-"¡Oh venga!" - insistió ella. -"Aquí apenas cubre, ¿ves?" - le dijo poniéndose de pie para que viera que el agua solo la cubría hasta el pecho. - "Además, necesitas un chapuzón ¡Apestas a sudor hasta desde aquí!" - bromeó soltando una risita.

-"¡Pero qué...!" - Tasuki apretó los dientes y sus puños enfadado. -"¡Ahora te vas a enterar, sacerdotisa!" - El pelirrojo se quitó la ropa y al igual que sus compañeros se quedó en ropa interior. Sin pensarlo demasiado, corrió hasta meterse en el agua en busca de Miaka para darle una lección. Ella, ante su sorpresa, no pudo evitar un escalofrío de excitación al ver su cuerpo casi desnudo, como aquella noche, y tuvo que contenerse para no bajar la mirada hasta el prominente bulto en sus calzoncillos blancos. En su lugar, gritó dramáticamente entre risas, escapando de su atacante, sin éxito alguno.

-"¡Te tengo!" - le dijo el bandido mientras la agarraba con sus brazos por la cintura y la levantaba por encima de su cabeza. - "¡Ahora dime de nuevo que huelo mal, si es que tienes agallas!" - le dijo riendo.

Desde lo alto de la cabeza de Tasuki, Miaka no podía parar de reír.

-"¡Suéltame Tasuki!"- gritó agitando brazos y piernas.

-"A vuestro servicio, sacerdotisa" - dijo Tasuki bromeando, y acto seguido la lanzó al agua.

Miaka salió a la superficie y volvió tras el bandido, saltando sobre él agarrando su cabeza y haciéndole una aguadilla. Ambos se divirtieron jugando en el agua entre gritos y risas. La complicidad entre ellos era tal, que todos los demás disfrutaban solo con mirarlos. A excepción de Tamahome. Él había estado observándolos a los dos, sus risas, sus miradas cruzadas,... se sintió realmente molesto. Celos en estado puro, ya que pudo notar algo entre los dos. Algo que no era solo amistad. Sin decir una palabra, Tamahome salió del agua y desapareció sin que apenas nadie se percatase de su ausencia. Apenas, ya que Chichiri tenía ese don de ver donde nadie miraba, y él se dió cuenta de la reacción de Tamahome.

* * *

Miaka se había alejado un poco del grupo para cambiarse y colgar la ropa mojada en la rama de un árbol. También aprovechó para lavar su ropa interior en el agua con las hojas de una planta que Mitsukake le dió en su día, que tenían propiedades desinfectantes, tanto para la piel como para los tejidos. Con el calor que hacía no tardaría mucho en secarse. Aún tenía el pelo mojado, gotas de agua le caían por lo hombros manteniendo su piel fresca y húmeda, era una sensación agradable. Las bromas con Tasuki en el agua habían sido como un soplo de aire fresco tras todas las tensiones vividas últimamente. Sonrió al pensarlo. Se habían divertido como siempre, como antes. Jugar con Tasuki siempre era divertido pero a la vez excitante. Cada vez que él la miraba, la tocaba o le sonreía le invadía una intensa energía electrizante que la recorría desde la base de su columna hasta la nuca, para después bajar hasta su vientre. Como consecuencia, ella no podía evitar coquetear con él, incluso sin darse cuenta. Era un juego de seducción peligroso del que no podía parar de jugar, aun sabiendo que siempre perdería.

Suspiró. Inesperadamente, vió a Tamahome a lo lejos, paseando con aire pensativo, ajeno a su presencia. Él había desaparecido sin decir nada a nadie mientras ella jugaba en el lago con Tasuki. Ni siquiera lo vió marcharse y no reparó en su ausencia hasta que salió del agua. Quizás después de presenciar la escena entre ella y Tasuki, él sospechaba algo, y estaba molesto. Tenía que hablar con él cuanto antes, y ahora parecía un buen momento. Pero no sabía qué decirle. Ella no tenía claro sus sentimientos hacia él. Ella creía amarle pero, ¿por qué sentiría esa pasión tan intensa por Tasuki, si amaba a Tamahome? Algo no estaba bien dentro de ella, y no sabía como aclararlo. Lo extraño era que, aunque encontraba el valor de hablar con Tamahome sobre sus sentimientos, no se sentía con el coraje suficiente como para confesarle a Tasuki su intensa atracción sexual hacia él. Quizá, era por vergüenza, o por miedo a que ese juego, que no llevaba a ninguna parte, se acabara. Ella no quería que acabara nunca, ella quería seguir experimentando esa sensación excitante, que era casi como una droga. Sin darse cuenta, inmersa en sus pensamientos, llegó caminando hasta Tamahome.

-"Hola" - le dijo él con suave expresión.

-"Hola" - respondió ella con la mirada baja un poco avergonzada. - "¿Qué haces aquí tú solo?".

-" Bueno, te divertías tanto con Tasuki que sentí que sobraba y decidí dar un paseo para pensar." - Tamahome miraba al lago, de pie apoyado sobre un árbol. Parecía abatido.

-"Tamahome, yo,... tengo que hablarte..." - comenzó a decir ella con voz temblorosa.

-"Tasuki y tú estais juntos"- la interrumpió él aún sin enfrentar su mirada, con gran seriedad.

Ella levantó la mirada abriendo los ojos en sorpresa.

-"¡Nnn...noo, no es eso!" - negó ella alzando la voz.

-"¿Entonces qué es? Está claro que no sois solo amigos, ¿estás enamorada de él?"- Tamahome por fin la miró a los ojos. Intentaba contener su rabia y celos, pero no pudo evitar alzar la voz.

Miaka bajó de nuevo la mirada. Se sentía avergonzada. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo que sentía por Tasuki?

-"Algo pasó entre los dos, pero no sé qué es lo que siento exactamente por él" - dijo mientras miraba sus pies. -"Tras tu regreso, mis sentimientos están confusos.

***Beige - Yoke Lore***

Al oir esto, Tamahome vió un rayito de esperanza. Ella aún albergaba sentimientos hacia él. La puerta aún permanecía abierta, no todo estaba perdido. Solo tenía que jugar bien sus cartas. Él se acercó a ella lentamente y levantando su brazo llegó hasta su mejilla, poniendo la palma de su mano sobre ella, obligándola a levantar su mirada hacia él.

-"Siento mucho todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa."- le dijo con voz suave sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

Miaka lo miraba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, llenos de emoción. Había olvidado sus manos cálidas y la sensación del roce de su piel sobre la suya.

-"Deja que te ayude a aclarar tus sentimientos, por favor."- le decía con voz baja mientras acercaba su rostro hasta el de ella.

Lentamente, sus labios se encontraron, comenzando un beso tierno y delicado. Tamahome deslizó su mano hasta su nuca, notando el húmedo cabello de la sacerdotisa entre sus dedos. Con su otro brazo abrazó fuertemente su cintura. Ella, se mantuvo pasiva, con sus brazos colgando a cada lado de su cuerpo, pero se dejó hacer. Hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de los besos de su primer amor. Esa emoción en su estómago, como mariposillas revoloteando en su interior, era tan agradable volver a experimentarlo. Inconscientemente sus brazos comenzaron a levantarse, y sus manos se entrelazaron alrededor del cuello de su guerrero, acariciando suavemente la coleta que le caía por su nuca.

Tamahome se excitó al notar su respuesta, así que puso sus dos manos firmemente sobre su cintura y sin dejar de besarla se giró para apoyarla contra el árbol, incrementando su pasión hacia ella.

* * *

Tasuki y los demás estaban dentro del lago intentando atrapar algún pez que pudieran asar para comer.

-"¡Heyyy Mitss! ¡Va hacia ti! ¡No lo dejes escapar!" - gritó Tasuki mientras dirigía al pez hacia el grandullón de Mitsukake.

-"¡Lo tengo!"-cantó victorioso Mitsukake.

-"¡Genial! - celebró Chiriko desde la hierba donde Chichiri había preparado una pequeña hoguera donde ya habían dispuesto otros cinco pescados atravesados por palos, asándose al fuego.

-"Creo que esto será suficiente para todos, si"- dijo Chichiri mientras abanicaba el fuego para avivarlo un poco más. -"¿Tasuki, por qué no vas a buscar a Miaka? Seguro que estará contenta de saber que tenemos algo caliente para comer"

El bandido asintió y se fue en busca de la sacerdotisa. A lo lejos pudo ver varias prendas colgadas de la rama de un árbol, así que se dirigió hasta allí. Cuando llegó no la vió por ninguna parte. Se fijó en sus braguitas y sujetador colgando del árbol, sonrió al pensar en ella y de cómo se avergonzó aquella noche, cuando se quedó solo con su ropa interior. De pronto oyó un murmullo un poco más lejos. Dió algunos pasos en dirección a las voces y acto seguido se escondió detrás de un árbol, su corazón dió un vuelco. Su respiración se volvió más agitada. Se asomó con cautela y allí estaba ella, abrazada a Tamahome, besándose apasionadamente contra el tronco de un árbol. Era el desenlace de una historia ya contada. Sin decir nada, apretó sus puños y con expresión devastada, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta donde estaban los demás.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
